Master Mutant Ninja Turtles
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: A parody of the Nickelodeon 2012 TV series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and LadyEbony84's "Hades and Persephone" staring Venus de Milo from the TV series "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation" and my OC Leopard Diva. (No criticisms, I was given permission) Genres: Action-Adventure, Science-Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor
1. Prologue

The Master Mutant Ninja Turtles

A parody of the Nickelodeon 2012 TV series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and LadyEbony84's "Hades and Persephone"

Staring Venus de Milo from the TV series "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation".

(No criticisms, I was given permission)

Genres: Action-Adventure, Science-Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo are no longer teenagers. Now adults of twenty and masters of ninjutsu, they are the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles! Cherished as heroes around the world after defeating most of their enemies, they are determined to end the Foot Clan and free the streets from the terror of the Shredder.

Destined by fate for marriage, Akiyama Kameyo dreams of a life of freedom and adventure, far away from of her paranoid mother and their possessive, sly guardian. Things change when she and Leonardo meet each other and the two turtles fall madly in love. She soon runs away to New York and joins the Turtles in their mission to protect the streets as their newest member—Venus de Milo.

Then there's a new mutant recruit in Shredder's army created by one of his many failed plots—the beautiful and sexy Leopard Diva. She has eyes for Raphael and he has eyes for her, too, but will it cause problems for both clans in the future? With new enemies and allies, the Turtles continue their adventures in New York City.

 **!.! WARNING !.! Not suitable for readers 17 and under !.! WARNING !.!**

 **Rated MA – Fantasy Violence with Blood, Comic Adult Mischief and Humor, Lemon Content plus a Dialogue of Rape, Strong Language**

 **!.! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !.!**

 **Author's Note**

I began writing my own fan-fiction stories in 2011 when I got my first laptop. However, these stories were private and I didn't share them with anyone. I didn't discover until the fall of 2014 when I was looking for stories on Greek Mythology. After reading many versions of the myth of Hades and Persephone, I made my first fan-fiction story for the site, "Song of the Sirens."

One of my favorite versions of the myth was LadyEbony84's "Hades and Persephone." At the same time, I was watching the 2012 version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (Though it's uncomfortable for me to admit it in public, to be honest.) While writing TMNT stories, I got this sudden idea.

You see, I like to take ideas from books, shows, movies, and others, mix them up with my imagination, and write them down. Of course, that's what fan-fiction is about, but it's something I did since my childhood. I take great pride in it. So, I wondered what would it be like if I wrote an adult parody of the Turtles similar to the plot in "Hades and Persephone".

I started writing a private play format of my idea, but it wasn't enough for me. I felt like I had to share it. However, I hate to put up things that are not my original ideas without permission, otherwise it's plagiarism. (One of my personal writing hates.) I never ever put up a parody of someone else's work or story without asking. Plus, this project would not be easy.

First, I needed LadyEbony84's permission to use "Hades and Persephone" to make my own parody and give them credit. (I don't know their real gender.) The second challenge was to take both the story and my idea, and mix them into one story. This meant adding more characters and writing more chapters than I normally do. The third and most difficult part was to make it parallel to the 2012 TMNT show. I didn't want to miss any details, but I wanted to have the story written as soon as possible.

LadyEbony84 gave me permission to go ahead with my project, and I got to work. I started writing in the month of February 2015. I took my play-formatted story and made it into a book format. However, I didn't just want a romantic drama. I wanted some action, adventure, thrills, comedy. Just like in the real show. Basically, I took the original story, mixed it up with my own ideas, and made it bigger. I hope that my story will make people love it even more.

I want to thank LadyEbony84 again for giving me permission to write this story. Every Sunday I will add and update one chapter for public suspense. There is some Japanese dialogue in some chapters where rough English translations will be at the end of the chapter. (I don't know much Japanese myself as I can't even read it.) Comments, reviews, and criticisms are welcomed as they help me write better and better stories.

Thank you for all your patience and enjoy reading!

– Bersealia Dreamheart

* * *

Prologue

 ** _The village of the Dragon Clan in rural Japan, 1997..._**

"You wanted to see me, Master Kazuhiro?"

The young woman knelt before Kita Kazuhiro, a ninjutsu master of the ancient Dragon Clan. He wore a black kimono with a katana sheathed at his right side. A metal medallion hung about his neck in the shape of his clan's symbol; a winding dragon encircled by five stars. He was already starting to gray from aging and years of sorrow.

"Is it true?" he asked in a rich voice, "My last remaining child, the keeper of the Guardian Elements, has taken a turtle-like being as a daughter?"

"Yes, Master Kazuhiro," said the woman, "The clan is weary of your daughter having a strange creature as a member of the clan."

"And Inu Akuko has assigned herself as the new arrival's sensei?"

"Yes."

A rage burned in Kazuhiro's eyes like a raging forest fire. "She is not worthy of teaching my granddaughter. I refuse to let that woman near the child."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked the woman, confused.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Mistress Sakura. All I want now is to make sure what happened to my wife and elder daughter doesn't happen to my granddaughter."

"But Emi still thinks you did it. There's no proof who did."

"Maybe, but you can help me save Emi's child. I will teach Akuko to never mess with my family and in the end, I will free the last of my family."

The woman, Sakura, stared up at Kazuhiro, not understanding what he was talking about.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I have discovered something about the place where the child came from." said Kazuhiro, "In New York City, Master Hamato Yoshi of the Hamato Clan has become a giant rat, but he has also adopted four turtles as sons. One of his sons will be the key to saving the child."

Kazuhiro stepped forward and gave Sakura a vessel of water.

"I want you to help me bless the child with an unbreakable fate. A gift that will appease the clan, make the child eventually happy, and make Akuko pay for what she did. Once the blessing takes effect, not even she can alter it. Now listen well, Sakura..."

* * *

 **One week later...**

The members of the Dragon Clan were gathered at their clan monastery to bless and welcome the new arrival of their clan. Emi had named her Kameyo. Many didn't believe the child was a turtle until they saw her their own eyes. Emi didn't care what she was. She was a child to her. Emi told the clan that she bought Kameyo as a normal turtle from a pet store, but had rescued her when she said a strange creature changed her into the way she was. It was quite a story, but there was no other explanation for how the child came to be.

Emi's sensei and guardian, Inu Akuko, stood by the baby turtle's side, watching her with a hungry ambition. Despite her old age, she looked like she was no more than twenty. She stayed close to the child and idled with an amulet she never took off. It was in the shape of a sitting fox with a large red gemstone on its chest.

One-by-one, people offered their gifts and blessings to the child turtle. The little baby turtle slept peacefully in the arms of Emi's husband, Akiyama Haku, the leader of the Dragon Clan. Just as Akuko was about to give the child her gift, Kazuhiro and Sakura entered. Everyone stared at the two as they walked over Haku. Emi looked like she had just seen a monster while Akuko looked annoyed.

Haku raised an eyebrow at them. "Master Kazuhiro, you were not invited to this event."

"Get away, you monster!" screamed Emi. "I will not allow you to harm my child!"

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter, Emi." said Kazuhiro gently. He bowed to Haku in respect. "Forgive me for walking in uninvited, but I have come to give the child my gift. Something that I must give her myself."

Emi snatched Kameyo from Haku, holding her away from Kazuhiro. "I won't let you curse my child, murderer!"

Haku held up his hand. "He's been cleared of all charges, Emi."

"I am not here to curse her, Emi." said Kazuhiro, "I am here to bless her."

"You heard what she said," said Akuko, "You were not invited. Get out."

Haku gently took the baby from Emi. "Nevertheless, he means no harm. Go ahead, Master Kazuhiro, and give Kameyo your gift."

Kazuhiro and Sakura walked up to the adorable baby turtle in Haku's arms. Akuko tried to step forward to stop them, but two Dragon Soldiers blocked her. The baby turtle looked up at Kazuhiro with curious eyes. She smiled and cooed happily. Sakura dripped the sacred water into the baby's mouth. Then Kazuhiro placed his hand upon the baby's head. He proclaimed:

" _I give this child my blessing with the water of destiny. She will grow up to be a strong and beautiful woman, both inside and out. Beloved by all despite her appearance. Wise and courageous beyond her years, with a strong will and all the qualities of a true kunoichi. Above all, she will have the most successful marriage to an extraordinary ninja who will love her for all her virtues, and, together, will bear a child through their love for each other._ "

There was a mixture of emotions and thoughts among the clan. Most people were either delighted or baffled by this gift. For someone who was accused of murder, this was very generous of him. Even Master Haku was pleased. Emi looked surprised while Akuko glared at Kazuhiro like she could kill him in one move. Kazuhiro smiled to himself. She could try to change it all she wanted, but no one could change Kameyo's fate or take it away. He knew his granddaughter was in safe hands with his blessing.

Now he had to wait until she and Hamato Yoshi's sons grew up...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The Lonely Kunoichi Turtle**

 ** _A month before the summer solstice, 20 years later..._**

Many years had passed since that day. True to her blessing, the turtle had indeed grown up to be beautiful and strong. She was loved by everyone in the Dragon Clan, and was an honorable kunoichi. But there were two things in her life that made her miserable: her mother and Mistress Akuko. Ever since Kameyo's blessing, Akuko had been pulling strings and changing things in the young turtle's life. Kameyo's mother divorced from her father when she was five and raised her in isolation ever since. Her mother and sensei took care of her, gave her food and comfort, and trained her in the art of Ninjutsu, but they never gave her two things she really needed: freedom and independence.

Kameyo was never allowed to leave home or go anywhere unless she was being chaperoned by Akuko or her mother. She could roam freely about the house, garden, farmyard, shrine, and forest that was her home, but nowhere else. She was strictly forbidden by her mother and sensei to have any kind of contact with boys or men. Her only friends where group of girls who were the daughters and nieces of her mother's best friends. And they were forbidden to take Kameyo anywhere without Emi's approval. Even the way she dressed was controlled by them. She would only dress as a miko shrine maiden with the traditional red hakama and white haori. They would make sure that no man would take Kameyo away as a bride.

Emi didn't notice that her parenting tactics were oppressing the young turtle. When Kameyo was a little girl, she didn't mind at all, but when she grew into a teenager, she grew weary of her mother and sensei's intentions. She saw her friends and cousins gain more privileges and rights than her. They could wander free and make their own choices, but not her. It made her feel like she was missing out on several things. By the time she realized that Akuko had her mother under her control, it was too late.

Kameyo didn't want this life. She wanted to explore and travel the world. To have her own adventures, meet new people and make her own friends, wear her own clothes, and make her own choices. More than anything, she wanted to get married and start a family of her own. But her two captors left no choice, cornering her like two wolves on a plump chicken.

Of course, she and her friends tried to rebel against them, but to no avail. They would always lecture her on how they were wise and always did everything for her safety and happiness. Then try to make her feel guilty about questioning and doubting them. Whenever Kameyo mentioned that she wanted to marry, Akuko would yell at her. More than often, this lead to a lot of arguing. One time Akuko hit Kameyo, saying that no one would ever love a giant talking turtle and to never mention it again.

Despite how hopeless it seemed, Kameyo refused to give into despair as she came of age.

Many times when Kameyo was alone or with her friends, she worked her way around her guardian's rules to train with the ninjas of her clan. On rare occasions, she stowed away with her friends and visited the cities and towns beyond the clan territory. She was fascinated with modern society and technology. She often daydreamed of a life of freedom and be anything besides being confined with her mother and sensei. One of her favorite daydreams was meeting and marrying the man of her dreams and having her own family. She could be a happy wife and loving mother and give her children the freedom she was denied.

This day, Kameyo, Emi, and Akuko had been summoned to the Dragon Clan monastery by Master Haku. Akuko was sitting calmly outside the main dojo while Emi paced nervously. Kameyo wondered what made her so jumpy. Even with her blank look, the turtle could also tell that Akuko was angry about something. Kameyo had a gut feeling that Haku wanted to talk to them about the Summer Solstice Festival. It was an annual festival the Dragon Clan celebrated in honor of an old clan legend. There would be food and music, a stage play that retold the legend, and near the end of the festival, a keeper would purify five mystical amulets with sacred water, the Guardian Elements. That was Emi's job every year, but Kameyo hadn't been invited this year for some reason.

They had to wait in the hall until Haku was finished with his current class of ninja students. Then he had a long conversation with Kameyo's grandfather, the elder ninjutsu master Kita Kazuhiro. Kameyo had been told by her mother and sensei that he murdered her grandmother and aunt, but had never been charged with a crime. Her friends said that detectives had examined the bodies and none of them had been poisoned, stabbed, strangled, or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. They just had the bodies of two healthy people that died for no apparent reason. With no evidence to go on, the police had no choice but to let him go. The case was still considered cold today.

Finally, Kazuhiro left the room. He seemed to cast a dark glare at Akuko, but gave Kameyo a much warmer look. She followed Emi and Akuko into the dojo. Haku was sitting on the back platform wearing a blue kimono with a katana at his side. He cast Emi and Akuko a dangerous look. He was indeed very angry with them.

"What this is?" He asked as he held out a piece of paper.

"It's our answer." Emi said.

"Kameyo, did you agree with this?" asked Haku.

Kameyo gave her father a puzzled look. "Agree with what?"

Haku raised an eyebrow. Kameyo had no idea what he was talking about, but she could tell her mother and sensei had been hiding something from her. She could see the dread spreading over her mother's face.

"My daughter, do you know what this is?" asked Haku firmly.

"No, Father, I do not."

Haku glared at Emi and Akuko. "So Master Kazuhiro was right. You didn't tell her anything and you both lied." Akuko was furious as Emi cowered under Haku's anger. He continued to speak to Kameyo. "I sent you an invitation to the Summer Solstice Festival last week along with a letter. Did you get the invitation or my letter?"

Kameyo was surprised. She had never received a letter about that. "No. I did not."

"Then why did I get this?" Haku waved the paper again. "This was supposedly written by you, but the handwriting looks a lot like your mother's."

Venus took the letter and read it:

 _Dear Father,_

 _Thank you kindly for your offer, but my training and duties have been much to tiresome for me this spring. I must regretfully inform you that I have to decline your gracious offer and cannot attend the festival this year. And as much as I would like to meet your guests of honor, I'm afraid I cannot meet them._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Kita Kameyo_

She was shocked and angry after finishing the letter. Kameyo had never written this letter. She always addressed herself as "Akiyama Kameyo" in her letters and the handwriting was unmistakably her mother's. Why?

"Did you write this letter?" asked Haku sternly.

Kameyo was fed up with her mother and sensei and was not going to take it anymore. She told the dead truth. "No, Father, I did not write this letter. Mistress Akuko and Mother told me I wasn't invited this year."

Haku's looked dangerously at the two women, but he wasn't the only one who was angry. Kameyo had her suspicions, but now she knew it. She had been invited this year after all and they both lied to her. She felt betrayed. Sure, her mother was paranoid and her sensei was a pain in the neck, but this was something else. Kameyo always went to the festival and Emi was always at her side, but she didn't understand what was wrong with going this year. After all, she was among friends and family of her clan.

Haku spoke again. "Kameyo, would you leave us for a moment?"

"Don't go too far, Kameyo." said Emi.

Kameyo left the dojo and stood outside. She was determined to find out about what was going on and peeked through a tear in the sliding paper door. Her mother and sensei were knelling in front of Haku who was pacing on the platform. Kameyo had never seen her father so angry before. Both women were scared, but neither wanted to back down.

"Mistress Emi and Mistress Akuko, why did you hide Kameyo's invitation and not tell her she was going to meet a suitor?" asked Haku firmly, "I demand an explanation."

Emi spoke in a spiteful tone. "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter!"

"She is also my daughter," said Haku, "And this controlling behavior has got to stop. From now on, Kameyo will spend more time with the clan and that includes this year's festival."

"No!" screamed Emi, "I will not allow her to go to that festival!"

"It doesn't matter whether you allow it or not." said Haku, "You isolate her from the clan and refuse to let her make her own choices. If she wants to go, then she will attend the festival."

"She is not meeting a suitor!" Emi screamed, "She's meeting a philanderer! I read that invitation and I will not let that murderer to marry her off to some shameless bastard who will ruin her life and innocence!"

Haku stood up. "So that's why you've isolated her! You're comparing men to what you see your father as! I expected you to be thankful for his blessing and instead you treat it like a curse! I will not tolerate this anymore! It's time you both let her grow up!"

Emi let out a loud scream that could have been heard by people on the west Chinese coast. "She is _not_ to be married! She'll suffer the same fate as my mother and sister! She's a child! She's too delicate and vulnerable to be left without protection! She's-"

"Twenty _._ Years. Old." said Haku firmly, "A woman! You're trying to pass Kameyo off as modest, chaste, and naïve, but you know very well that she is strong-willed and intelligent with an unmovable spirit. Our daughter no more delicate than I am."

Akuko spoke up. "Now see here, Master Haku-"

"If she wants to go, you will not stop her!" shouted Haku, "I am telling you that from now on, Kameyo will live every other week in this monastery without your supervision starting tomorrow and that's my final word! If you disobey me again, I will strip you of your titles and banish both of you from this clan! Do I make myself clear?"

Akuko was left seething with rage and Emi on the verge of angry tears. However, they knew they had been defeated. There was no way they could talk their way out of this. Haku gestured to two nearby Dragon Soldiers. "Take them outside while I have a talk with my daughter."

The two ninjas escorted Emi and Akuko from the dojo. Kameyo quickly moved out of the way as Emi and Akuko were escorted pass her. One of the ninjas silently gestured Kameyo into the dojo. The door slid close behind her and the turtle walked back up to her father. Kameyo knelt down on her knees before Haku.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said." she said, "I'm sorry."

Haku gave a sad, knowing look. "I figured you would." He sat down on the platform. "Tell me how your mother and Mistress Akuko raised you."

So she told him everything, her caged, unprivileged life, her dreams and hope for a better life, and the fear that she felt like she was trapped. Haku listened carefully without interrupting even once. When she finished, Haku sat silently for a moment.

He asked only one question. "Have you been told of your blessing from Master Kazuhiro as a baby?"

Kameyo shook her head. "No, I didn't know. What is it?"

He recited the blessing for her:

 _"_ _She will grow up to be a strong and beautiful woman, both inside and out. Beloved by all despite her appearance. Wise and courageous beyond her years, with a strong will and all the qualities of a true kunoichi. Above all, she will have the most successful marriage to an extraordinary ninja who will love her for all her virtues, and, together, will bear a child through their love for each other._ "

Kameyo was happy that her dreams were possible, but at the same time, she was upset that her mother and sensei lied to her. They knew along and they lied. She felt like she could walk out there and strangle them. Kameyo hated following their rules and that they didn't seem to care about her feelings. It made her sick. She couldn't control herself anymore as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Don't despair, my daughter," said Haku in a comforting tone. "Forget about them. Do you still wish to marry?"

Kameyo swallowed. "Yes, Father, but... Akuko said there's no one who can ever love me because I'm a giant turtle."

"Well, that's why I have invited you to the festival personally this year. Your grandfather has found a possible suitor for you."

Haku pulled a photo out of his kimono and handed it to Kameyo. Her heart stopped for a second, then it began to race because she was excited and so happy. It was a picture of a male turtle! Just like her! He was dressed in basic leather ninja armor with a pair of twin katanas on his back and a blue ninja mask over his eyes. He was muscular like a warrior, had skin the same shade of green as Kameyo's, and had a shell that was heavily scratched and cracked with old wounds, like scars on skin. What stuck Kameyo, though, was his eyes. Those sparkling, majestic blue eyes. She smiled as she gazed into them.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Master Hamato Leonardo of the Hamato Clan," her father replied, "Leader of the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles in New York City."

Kameyo had heard rumors from her friends about them. They used to be called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles until they came adults two years ago. They were a legend in New York City. Some said they were mutant monsters who lived in the sewers and subways. Some said they were heroes who fought off alien invaders and stopped criminals on the streets. But the one thing everyone knew about them for certain was that they were a group of powerful and talented ninjas.

"And," Haku continued, "He and his family are coming to the festival as my guests of honor."

Kameyo felt her heart beating faster, a fluttering sensation in her stomach, and she seemed to be unable to breathe. She never felt this way before about anyone. It was scary, and yet it was exciting at the same time. She had many more questions about him. What was he like? What did he do? What would he think of her? She only knew one thing: she just had to meet this turtle.

"I'd love to meet him, Father, but I have one favor to ask."

"Anything, my daughter." said Haku.

"I will not let my mother or Mistress Akuko escort me during the festival. I will escort only myself."

Haku smiled at her. "Of course, my daughter. I will give you anything you want."

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York, United States, two evenings later..._**

New York was still the city that never slept. People went about their business, shouting their impatience and frustrations, calling out greetings and hellos. With its many lights and skyscrapers, there was nothing more spectacular than this metropolis. It was as beautiful was it was tainted. And it had its average share of crimes for a city of its size.

But many criminals were on guard these days. That answer was deep in the sewers in a secret underground place. Everyone knew about them now. Thugs and lawbreakers greatly feared them. Four mutant vigilante brothers who used their ninja training and wits to fight crime and great evil—the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

At least, that's what they were...

They were no longer teenagers and had recently finished their training to become masters of ninjutsu. Now they were the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes well-known throughout the world for vanquishing alien threats and defeating many of their enemies.

Leonardo was still the leader of the team. Honorable and courageous, he was always ready to lead his brothers into battle. Raphael was as strong as he was still a hothead, with many battle scars. He acted like Leo's second-in-command, looking out for his brothers when Leo wasn't around. Donatello continued to be the team's mechanic and scientist. He only gotten through two years of college when he graduated with three bachelor degrees in bio-chemistry, engineering, and criminology. And Michelangelo... well, he hadn't changed much in five years. His latest pastime these days was to sneak his current girlfriend into his bedroom and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Despite these changes, they still stayed together as a team and family. Ever since they were mutated as babies, a life together in the sewers was the only life the Turtles had known. They still lived with their respected and beloved sensei and father, Master Splinter, and their lost-and-found sister, Karai. Their current lair now had two stories to it; on the main floor was were the living room, the kitchen, the new dojo, and Donnie's new lab was, and the lower floor was where their bedrooms were. They moved there when they discovered Donnie's wife, April, was expecting their first child. Even their first lair couldn't support all of them and several growing babies.

Besides their duty of fighting crime, the Turtles worked as mutant control officers for the New York Society for the Welfare and Prevention of Cruelty to Mutants or the NY-SWPCM. It was a non-profit organization dedicated to helping mutants. From animals running wild on the streets to people who needed help. Though the Krangg were gone, mutagen was still being smuggled on the streets and becoming a major epidemic. Thanks to public donations, the society helped made the streets safer for both mutants and humans. The Turtles were the first ones to be called when something was wrong, and they never turned down a case. Their van even had an on-board lab where Donnie could administer retro-mutagen and emergency medical treatment on sight.

There was another problem they had to worry about—the Foot Clan. Even after five years of war, they fought back their archenemy, the Shredder, and his men time and time again. Shredder refused to let their clan go until they were wiped off the face of the planet. He stubbornly believed he could get Karai to return to him, but everyone knew it was now pointless. Even his men knew that. It was futile to reason with the Shredder, but the Turtles didn't need to anymore. They just let the arrogant bastard talk behind their shells while he continued to pretend to be the victim. All he was doing now was humiliating himself.

Today, the Turtles were enjoying one of their free days off. For nearly a whole week, they hadn't had any problems or missions to deal with. They decided to continue watching a series of old horror movies they've been watching lately called "Spine Chiller Theater". They didn't like it at first because it wasn't in color and the special effects were totally lame, but it did have a lot of vulgar language. After watching one episode, the Turtles loved it.

This episode was about a young woman named Alice who was visiting a town under attack by a werewolf. The Turtles just found out that the werewolf was a man whom Alice had fallen for named Mark, but she didn't know that. They were getting to a climax in their relationship and the full moon was hidden behind the clouds.

Mark's voice spoke up, _"Come with me, Alice."_

"Don't go with him, Alice." whimpered Mikey.

 _"_ _Trust me, Alice."_

"No, don't trust him, Alice!"

"Don't freak out." said Raph. "You spilled your soda all over us last time."

"That damn monster is gonna rip her head off when the moon comes out! Maybe he'll jump out the screen at us!"

"It's just a movie, Mikey." said Donnie, "It's not real."

"Try saying that when one sneaks into your room while you're making out with a girl. Scares the shit out of both of ya."

Raph rolled his eyes. He was talking about the time Rahzar broke into the lair and accidentally walked in on Mikey fucking his girlfriend in bed. The bastard had to run for his life when the two started throwing knives and shurikens at him in retaliation.

"I don't care about what you do in bed." said Raph.

Mikey glared and stood up. "You don't know what it's like to get jumped on while fucking a girl, you rotten son of bitch! You're the one who needs a girlfriend!"

Raph stood up to meet Mikey's height and prodded a finger into his chest. "Like I said, I don't give a damn what you do in bed! I'm not even interested in dating anymore, you pervert!"

Leo stepped between his brothers as they started swinging punches. "Guys, stop, stop, stop!" Leo threw his hands up in frustration. "Why do we have to do that?"

"I don't know." grumbled Raph. "For the shit of it."

Leo shook his head. "Just watch the movie."

The Turtles eased down and looked back at the screen, sitting down. Alice had now come up close to Mark and was embracing him as the moon was just about ready to come out from behind the clouds. Mikey covered his eyes.

"I can't watch!" he whimpered in a high, squeaky voice.

 _"_ _I do trust you Mark,"_ Mikey peeked as Alice spoke. _"I feel safe in the warmth of your arms. With your hand on my shoulder. And your other hand on my-"_

"Leo."

A small hand touched Leo on the shoulder. The Turtles let out bloodcurdling screams and jumped up ten feet off the couch, ending in a pileup on the floor. They looked to see Karai standing behind the couch. Leo used to have romantic feelings towards her, but now he had grown out of that and loved her only as a sister. She still wore her armored jumpsuit from the years with the Foot Clan, but she had grown her hair out which was now down to her waist. She usually wore it up in a knot.

"A little on edge?" she asked.

Leo stood up, clutching his heart, "Damn it, Karai! Don't scare us like that!"

"I thought you were that werewolf comin' to eat our turtle guts!" whined Mikey.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Right. We have a visitor who wants to see you, Leo."

Leo straightened up. They rarely got any visitors down here and with good reason. People may know who they are, but they wouldn't allow any enemy spies to infiltrate their lair. They remembered how they were driven out of their first lair by the Krangg thanks to someone whom April thought was her friend.

"Who is it?" Leo asked curiously.

"A ninja elder from the Dragon Clan. I've never seen him before."

Dragon Clan? The brothers had never heard it.

"What does he want?" asked Leo.

Karai shrugged. "Don't know. He's in the dojo."

Leo left his brothers and walked towards the dojo. He saw April outside the dojo, her belly heavy with an expecting child. In her arms, she held hers and Donnie's eighteen-month-old son, Antonello, also a turtle. Leo said hello to Anton and April before entering the dojo. Inside, Splinter was waiting with a man Leo had never seen before. The man was greatly aged with a gray kimono and a pendent with a winding dragon on his neck. He had a facial expression that was gentle and sad, but reflected a will of iron.

Splinter spoke up. "Leonardo, a visitor is here to see you. Master Kita Kazuhiro of the Dragon Clan."

Leo bowed to Kazuhiro in respect.

"Master Leonardo," said Kazuhiro, "I have come to invite you and your family to the Dragon Clan's Summer Solstice Festival in a few weeks."

Leo was surprised. He and his brothers had never been invited to a social event in their lives. And now this complete stranger was asking them to come?

"Forgive me, Master Kazuhiro," said Leo, "But I have never heard of you or your clan. Could you tell me what this festival is about and why you invited us?"

Kazuhiro smiled. "Of course. The Summer Solstice Festival is an annual celebration of an old clan legend. The Dragon Clan has been kept a secret for nearly fifty years now. It is the last ninja clan in all of Japan. I'd like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Akiyama Kameyo, who is available for marriage. She is a turtle like yourself."

Leo's head perked up. "Wait, did you say she's a turtle?"

"Yes, she's a turtle." said Kazuhiro, "The problem is her mother, Mistress Kita Emi, and her sensei, Mistress Inu Akuko. I have blessed Kameyo with an unbreakable destiny of marriage, but my daughter is distrustful of men and I believe Akuko has other plans for Kameyo that could endanger her life. With Akuko's encouragement, Emi has isolated Kameyo from the clan and keeps her under lock and key, controlling every aspect of her life. They'll never let Kameyo grow up to be the woman she is and will stop at nothing to keep her from marrying and living a happy life."

 _They're trying to stop an unbreakable destiny?_ Leo thought, _That's stupid. No one can change an unbreakable destiny._

Kazuhiro continued, "I have spoken with your father about this, and we believe you are worthy of her hand. I want you to meet Kameyo. In fact, I would be eternally grateful to you if you could win her heart and marry her before the next spring equinox."

Leo didn't know what to make of this request. He never even knew that such a turtle existed. More importantly, how did a female mutant turtle end up in Japan?

Kazuhiro handed Leo a photo. "Here's a picture of her."

Leo looked at the photograph. Then he nearly dropped it because his hands were trembling. He saw the most beautiful mutant he had ever set eyes upon. She was indeed a turtle like him, but with more delicate and feminine features than him and his brothers. She had prominent eyelashes that highlighted her hazel eyes. She was wearing the clothes of a miko shrine maiden and had a somewhat sad expression in her eyes.

"I'd like to meet her, but how can I win her over?" asked Leo, "Less than year sounds pretty fast. Besides, I don't know much about dating myself. What if she doesn't like me?"

"You don't have to love her at once, Leonardo." said Splinter, "Just befriend her. It is easier to get to know someone over a long period of time in Japan."

"Besides, how am I gonna get close to her if her mother and sensei won't let me?" asked Leo.

"You can do more than you think, Master Leonardo." said Kazuhiro, "Kameyo has seen a picture of you and she is just as eager to meet you. I know you will find a way."

Leo didn't speak much after that. Splinter and Kazuhiro both brought Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Karai into the dojo and explained all the plans for next month. Mikey believed that it would be fun while Raph and Karai said that it was going to be boring. It was decided that April would stay behind to look after Anton. It was probability for the better anyway due to cultural differences and her pregnancy.

The Turtles were able to get their tailor to make them clothes for the festival and Donnie began to work on a teleportation device for them to use. As the weeks passed, Leo's thoughts never drifted away from that beautiful turtle.

Leo remembered the sad look in her eyes and what Master Kazuhiro said about her mother and sensei. If what he said was true, that turtle was living an oppressed life. It was no way for anyone to live. Splinter was pretty strict with Leo and his brothers when they were teenagers, but he allowed them to make their own choices as long as they didn't get caught or get into trouble. Those women's parenting tactics, however, were pretty extreme.

He had more problems to deal with other than going to a strange clan and overly-strict mothers and guardians. How to win her over was the main issue. Leo only fell in love once and his dating experience was minimal at the least. He didn't want to ask his brothers as he didn't want them blabbering their mouths off to anyone. If any of that went onto the internet or media, it would spread like wild fire and ruin any chance with that turtle.

One thing was clear: he wanted her. Wanted her more than anything and help her in any way he could. For now, he was alone in this and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Kameyo was restless that evening. Her mother and sensei had finally relented and were going to let Kameyo go to the festival. Her friends had already helped her choose what she would wear that day and she was going to meet the friends and family she had longed to see since last year. Her mother and sensei had been forbidden to chaperone her, and every other week from now on, she would live with her father in the Dragon Clan monastery. She would finally get the freedom she wanted and meet the rest of the clan.

She hummed to herself as she did her chores in the farmyard. She fed the horse and groomed her, fed the chickens and collected the eggs, and cleaned the stables. After feeding Akuko's four hunting Akitas, she then went to the garden pond and fed her mother's prized koi fish. Kameyo sighed as she stood on the bridge and watched the colors of white, black, red, and yellow ripple about in the pond as the fish ate. She smelled the spring flowers and listened to the leaves of the trees rustle as they moved in the evening breeze.

But what really stuck in her mind was the turtle in that picture she saw. She couldn't stop thinking about him, he was her new obsession. There was something about his eyes that seemed to hypnotize her. All she knew was that he was the leader of the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo. Kameyo wanted to know more, though. Where did he come from? What was he like? How did he come to be? He was a complete mystery to her. She didn't ask her mother or sensei about him. Even her best friends couldn't be trusted with her little secret. She couldn't even wait to meet him at the festival.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tricks, Dancing, and Turtle-Lovers**

It was the day of the festival, and Donnie managed to finished the portals that could take them to Japan in a matter of minutes. He managed to salvage the parts from old Krangg technology and modify them into hand-held devices. In the weeks before, the family had been making plans. Splinter had to remind them about the rules and customs of the Japanese culture.

As was with the festival's dress code, the family had to wear kimonos. The Turtles each wore a kimono that matched their mask colors and were tailor-made for their shells. Karai had a more modernized black and red woman's kimono with cherry blossoms that was off at the shoulders and had her hair up in a knot, fastened by red hair sticks. The Turtles and Karai weren't used to wearing these, but in the weeks up to the festival, they were able to manage it.

There were so many people at the festival. From elders to children, from ninjas to kunoichis. There was also food, music, and dancing. The Turtles and Splinter were stared at the entire time. They expected many people to be weary or even scared of them, but not this time. People saw them as intriguing creatures, as if this wasn't the first time they've seen mutants like them. Regardless of the reasons, everyone knew who they were and respected them. After all, they were the clan leader's guests of honor.

As they were being shown around the festival by Kazuhiro, Leo searched the crowd looking for the beautiful mutant turtle from the photo. Ever since he saw that picture, he could hardly sleep and couldn't stop thinking about her. He now knew how Donnie felt when he fell for April. And Leo fell hard for this new turtle.

* * *

Kameyo was finally at the festival. She could see all her friends and family decked out in their best kimonos. The kimono she got from her friends was an azure one with pink blossoms and a purple, white, and black peacock pattern as well as a shawl made of kingfisher feathers. She felt like a princess. Kameyo wanted to talk with her family, join in a few dances, and see her friends. More than anything, she wanted to find that turtle from the picture.

However, Emi and Akuko were once again keeping her close.

"Mother! Sensei! Father said you're not allowed to escort me!" she shouted.

"Kameyo, you must never let a man touch you." said Akuko, "And why aren't you wearing the clothes we choose for you?"

"You and Mother are always wearing kimonos like this." said Kameyo, "My friends helped me choose this one and I think I look prefect."

Akuko shook her head. "No. It is too flashy and the wrong color. It's an attractant for men. Men cause nothing but trouble. Once they take you, you will be left with nothing broken heart and a broken body."

"Not all men are like that!" said Kameyo, "I'd do anything for my own child!"

Akuko ignored her. "Kameyo, I've taken good care of you and your mother and I always will. You can always adopt, just like your mother adopted you. There will be many girls you can take in."

"I don't want to adopt!" said Kameyo, "I want to have my own child! And I just want to have fun and be with my friends for one night!"

"Don't worry, my child, your mother and sensei know what's best for you." said Emi in a sweet tone.

"No, you don't!" Kameyo yelled, "You just don't want me to have any fun!"

"Emi! Akuko!" Kameyo was saved by two figures who heard what was going on. One was Mistress Sakura, the same woman who helped give Kameyo her blessing. She wore an aqua kimono with a blue oni tied back in a bow and had her hair up in an elaborate knot with flowers and jewels. The other who spoke was Haku in a formal kimono, looking angrier than ever. Next to them was a young woman who Kameyo had never seen before. She was about Kameyo's age with unusual piercings and makeup, and she was very pretty. Haku gave Emi and Akuko a sharp look.

"What did I say about you chaperoning Kameyo?" asked Haku grimly.

They knew the answer, but Emi didn't want any of it. Kameyo noticed that the new woman, who happened to be Karai, was staring at Akuko's amulet like it was something dangerous. She reached her hand out to grab it and Akuko snatched her hand. She glared into Karai's eyes with such ferocity, it seemed to everyone like she was going to hurt her. After a tense moment, Akuko let her hand go, calm and apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Akuko said quickly, "Please don't touch my amulet, it is very valuable to me. I'd hate it if something bad were to happen to it."

Karai stared suspiciously at her. "What's so special about it?"

"It has been in my family for generations. As far back as a thousand years. I'm very attached to-" At that moment, Akuko just saw the Turtles watching them near the entrance to the garden. "I don't believe it! They've got male versions of the little twat now!"

"What?" asked Haku sharply.

"Nothing." said Akuko quickly.

"You still haven't answered my question." said Haku.

"I don't care what you say." said Emi, "No man is going to take my child."

Sakura sighed, "Please, Emi, not this again. We've talked about this a hundred times. Kameyo is an adult. You know what will happen if you continue to disobey the clan leader."

"At least she's not like our whore of a niece, Suki!" shouted Emi, "She's so vain, I bet she doesn't look at anything besides her own reflection!"

"Mother!" gasped Kameyo, embarrassed by this bit of rudeness.

The Turtles were still watching from the side. It disgusted them how Kameyo's mother and sensei treated her—like a toy doll with no care for her feelings or wishes. It reminded them of how the Shredder treated Karai. He might have raised her, but he never knew how to act like a real father. All she ever was to him was his toy. His pretty little assassin.

It just so happened that a young woman overheard Emi's comment and stormed off in a huff. She passed by the Turtles, muttering angrily to herself as she stood outside. Leo realized that she must be Suki. This gave him a sneaky and mean idea. He grinned to himself as he snuck away from his brothers and walked up behind Suki.

"Well, that was rude of her." he said.

"Tell me about it." She muttered as she turned around. Suki gasped at the sight of Leo and immediately bowed to him. "Master Leonardo! I'm sorry I-"

"Please, don't apologize." said Leo, "You've done nothing to offend me. Much I can say about Mistress Emi."

"I will get back at my aunt for she said about me." growled Suki, "No one insults me in front of our leader and gets away with it."

"What better way for revenge than making her drink this?"

Leo reached inside the collar of his kimono and pulled a tiny vial with a clear liquid. Suki stared at the little vial.

"What is that?" she asked.

"One of my brother's secret mind-bending formulas." said Leo, "One sip and the drinker will go into a drunken stupor. All in a matter of seconds." A mischievous sneer spread over Suki's face. Leo snatched up the vial in his fist. "However, in exchange for this, I'd like a favor."

"A favor?" asked Suki, "What favor?"

Leo swallowed. This was it. "Well… I'd like to win the heart of Akiyama Kameyo, but I don't know anything about girls or dating. I just need some advice and a little help. That's the price for the vial."

Suki thought about it. "That's going to be difficult, but she wants you. Look how she looks at you. Like a little lovesick puppy who just can't get enough. Your only problem is Mistress Akuko. Once you deflower the turtle, she and Emi will lock her away for the rest of her life. You may never see her again."

Leo swallowed, scared at the thought. "What should I do then?"

"The only way you can have my cousin is if the two of them are out of the way and that's impossible." said Suki, "Unless... You take her to New York City. There, the two cannot follow her. Finding her will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"But how?" asked Leo, anxiously, "If I ask her, she'll get scared and say no."

"That depends on _how_ you ask her." Suki pointed out, "You must earn her trust first, then you must woo her slowly. It will take time. Find out what she likes and use it to flatter her with surprises and gifts. A few hugs and kisses won't hurt either. You can even use Akuko's oppression to your advantage. Promise her freedom and adventure. Promise her more than she has here and she will follow you. Just remember you cannot take her to your bed until you take her to New York."

Leo thought to himself. _Yes, this could work. It could take me that long and my schedule is tight, but it could work._

He handed Suki the vial. "Here. Slip this into Mistress Emi's drink. When she takes a sip, swap her drink with Mistress Akuko's and do the same with her. Once they drink it, they'll act like they've had too much to drink. They will forget everything. And while people talk to them, they will care for nothing else except shout about the delusions they have. They will talk bluntly, but never lash out."

Suki took the vial, "And while they are making fools of themselves, you will have the chance to be with your fair turtle. You must not be seen by anyone. Even your best friends can't be trusted."

Leo watched as Suki walk up to Emi and Akuko, who were still arguing with Haku. Suki unscrewed the top and dumped the contents of the tiny vial into Emi's drink. When Emi took a sip and set her cup down, she hiccupped and twitched her eyes, as if she swallowed something that tasted awful. Akuko looked suspiciously as she reached blindly for her drink. Suki quick swapped cups and then, after taking a sip, Akuko's eyes also twitched.

Leo smirked. _Perfect._

"Kameyo!" screamed Emi, "What are you doing with my onigiri rolls?!"

"What onigiri rolls?" asked Kameyo, confused.

"Those are mine!" her mother screamed, "No! S-stop eating them! Akuko! Make her stop!"

Akuko let out an insane laugh. "You don't know who you're taking to! You will all fear me! I shall burn this whole world to the ground!"

Sakura and Kameyo stepped back and stared at them. Haku knew something happened to Emi and Akuko. First they were arguing about Kameyo, and now they were acting belligerent and screaming about things that didn't make sense.

"Emi? Akuko? Are you alright?" he asked.

Emi started laughing for no reason. "Take that, daughter! You didn't know the rice was made out of soap, did you?"

Suki smiled to herself as Emi burst out laughing again. "Aunt Emi and Mistress Akuko, I think you had enough to drink today. Kameyo, why don't you go to the gardens and get some fresh air? I'll take them somewhere to sober up."

 _Suki did something to Mother and Akuko..._ Kameyo thought, _...but now's my chance! I have to get away before they come to their senses!_

Kameyo ran for the gardens. Haku and Sakura stared at Suki who was still smiling as she started pushing Emi and Akuko out of the hall. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter stared at them along with everyone else in the hall. Some Dragon Soldiers helped Suki escort Emi and Akuko out as Emi continued laughing obnoxiously.

"You don't know me, fools!" yelled Akuko at no one in particular, "I will kill you all! I don't need this damn clan or to mentor some stupid turtle freak! Anyone who gets in my way, I'll just get them out of my way!"

Haku and Sakura stared at each other as the two women were taken out of the hall.

"Well, that was strange." Sakura said to her leader.

"Looks like Kameyo will have to fill in for Emi when we perform the cleansing ceremony." said Haku.

Karai politely excused herself and left to find the others. She knew the two women were experimenting from effects of one of Donnie's formulas. It was clear to her that Emi didn't trust men. There was also Akuko's behavior. Karai's criminal intuition sensed something off about her.

More like something evil...

* * *

Walking through the gardens, Kameyo began searching for the turtle Leonardo. She checked the gazebo near the cherry trees, she checked the rose and bush patches, she checked the bridge and the koi pond, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He seemed to have disappeared. Walking slowly along the path in the trees and shrubs, she continued looking for him. This turtle had taken her mind away and she was going crazy trying to find him.

Then she sensed someone creeping up from behind her. She turned around and came face-to-face with him. Kameyo's heart leapt into her throat. He wore a blue kimono with a broach over his heart. The symbol on the broach was nothing like Kameyo had even seen. Besides having a lot of circles mixed together, she couldn't really describe what it looked like. He wasn't wearing the mask or gear like in the picture, but she saw his eyes. The same spell-binding eyes.

He spoke in Japanese. "Kon'nichiwa, sukoshi chō. Anata wa anata no tsubasa o hakken shimashita ka?"

Kameyo's stomach began to flutter, "Nani?"

He spoke in English as he circled her around back. "Your grandfather said you were like a butterfly and you are. So beautiful and full of joy, yet wanting to break out of her cocoon and fly away."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." He gave a knowing smile. "They don't care where or why. All they want is flowers and freedom, just like you." He looked off in the distance. "It should be a crime for your mother to try to keep you as a caterpillar trapped in her cocoon. Never to fly away."

"What do you mean?" asked Kameyo, "My mother loves me, but..."

The turtle looked back at her. "Yes, your mother loves you in her own way, but she'll never let you go. Neither will your sensei. They'll make sure you never come out of your cocoon. And if you do, they'll clip off your wings so you can never fly. Then they'll lock them inside a little box, so they can admire those pretty little wings whenever they want." He walked in front of her. "Do you know what happens to butterflies who have their wings cut off?"

Kameyo shook her head. "What?"

"They die. Wings are freedom. Tell me, is that what you want with your life? To die with your freedom taken away and locked inside a box? I say not. Butterflies can't live without freedom. And neither can turtles."

For once in Kameyo's life, she felt like someone understood her. The way he was comparing her to a butterfly grimly described the future with her mother and Akuko in full detail. It was the ugly truth and it hurt. She was unable to admit it, though.

"Forgive me, but are you Master Leonardo?" asked Kameyo.

Leo smiled. "Yes. You can call me Leo. Everyone does."

"I'm Kameyo."

"You know," said Leo, "Kameyo means 'turtle child', but you don't look like a child to me. You're more like this famous statue from ancient Rome depicting the Roman goddess of love and beauty. How about if I call you Venus de Milo?"

"I love that." Venus de Milo smiled at Leo. "And what else do you want from me?"

"Just your company. Maybe a dance for now. I'll show you one of the ways we dance in America. It's called ballroom dancing."

He offered his hand and she took it. Leo lead Venus as they slowly danced to the music inside of the main hall. She had never been touched by a man before or even danced with one. It felt wonderful. She felt like she was under a blissful spell as she looked into his sparkling eyes. Leo felt equally the same. It seemed as if he were dancing up in the clouds.

* * *

Inside the main hall, Karai was wandering through the crowd, searching for Leo. He hadn't been seen after Emi and Akuko were taken out of the hall. She didn't find Leo, but she did find Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

"Karai, there you are." said Donnie, "Did you find Leo?"

She shook her head. "No, but I met Mistress Emi and Mistress Akuko. There's something wrong with them."

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey curiously.

"Well..." said Karai, thinking for a bit, "Mistress Emi clearly doesn't trust men and keeps Kameyo away from them, but it seems Mistress Akuko controls both of them. She wears this old amulet, but I sensed something… off about it. When I tried to touch it to get a better look, she got really angry like I was trying to kill her."

Raph narrowed his eyes, "From the way this woman acts, I don't like her and I don't trust her."

Karai didn't stop there. "There is one thing, though. Someone did something to them. This woman put something in their drink and that's why they were acting so belligerent."

Donnie saw Suki nearby with the empty vial in her fingers. He knew instantly what it was. He remembered the first time he used that stuff. Karai gave it to Shredder and his men so the Turtles could sabotage Stockman's lab. By the time they sobered up in the morning, they didn't remember a thing. He walked over to Suki and turned her to face him, his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"From someone." said Suki casually.

"Don't start with me." Donnie warned her, "That's one of my secret formulas. I don't lend them to anyone."

Suki kept smiling. "My aunt and Mistress Akuko were keeping my cousin from enjoying the festival. I simply did her a big favor. Now she can enjoy the festival and hang out with her friends without those vultures circling over her head."

"It doesn't matter why you did it." said Donnie, crossing his arms, "That stuff is not available to the public."

"Well, I assure you; I am neither a thief nor a liar."

Suki dropped the empty vial into Donnie's hand and walked off. Raph, Mikey, and Karai looked after her. Donnie glared as Suki disappeared into the crowd. He wondered how she got her hands on that stuff.

"Hey, Donnie," said Mikey, "What was in that vial?"

"A concoction that makes the drinker fall into a stupor. They won't remember what happened when they sober up this evening."

"Where's Father?" asked Karai.

"Still looking for Leo." said Raph, "I think Leo's trying to get away from all the people staring at him."

* * *

Out in the gardens, Leo and Venus had finished their dance and were standing near the pond next to the giant weeping cherry tree. The blossoms were long gone, but the leaves still made it a spectacular sight. They held each other close as the tree's speckled shadow cast over them. Just then they heard a voice coming out from the main hall. Leo recognized Splinter's voice.

"Leonardo!"

Leo took Venus by the hand. "We can't be seen together."

The two ran and hid in the shadows of the cherry tree with Leo covering Venus with his body. He watched as Splinter came out into the garden. Splinter looked around the garden for a while, then he went back inside. Venus tried to move, but Leo still had her pinned to the tree. His hand caressed her cheek. The touch was ever so gentle and it seemed that time itself stopped. Akuko told Venus that getting touched by a man was terrifying, but in fact it was the exact opposite. It felt wonderful. Venus stood there next to him, savoring the feeling of the warmth of his hand.

Leo's voice broke the peaceful moment. "We can't stay like this."

Venus looked at Leo hurtfully. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew he was right. If her mother or Akuko saw her, she would be in big trouble with them.

"How will I be able to see you again?" she asked.

"Here." Leo slipped a silver amulet over her head with his clan symbol on it. In one half of it on the back side, it had and electronic device, and in the other half, it had a compartment.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A two-way satellite communicator disguised as an amulet. I have the other one." Leo showed an identical amulet he had tucked into the front of his kimono. "Always keep yours with you. I have too much work to do, so I can't come and see you often. When the amulet hums and vibrates, it means I'm coming for you."

Venus looked worried. "But how will I escape from my mother and sensei when I'm staying with them? They never leave me alone."

"I've already thought of that." said Leo as he tucked his amulet into the front of his kimono, "The small compartment contains capsules with a slow-acting knockout drug. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and will knock a person out for six hours in just twenty minutes. Just take a capsule for both of them and put it in their evening tea. It's best if you mark the cups if you're having tea with them. Then you will come and find me in the cherry orchards next to the woods of your home."

"Can I call you, too?" asked Venus.

"Yes," said Leo, "But only if you need me. If there's a dire emergency, press the button on the front and call me by speaking into the speaker on the back. No matter where you are, I will come for you. I must leave now. My brothers are looking for me and your mother's friends will be looking for you."

Leo kissed her hand and left the gardens. Venus just stood there under the cherry tree, looking at the amulet and her hand. She felt like she could laugh out in joy. She had just been kissed and had Master Leonardo as her suitor. It might have just been a kiss on the hand, but it made Venus blush in joy. She hummed happily as she tucked the amulet into the front of her kimono and returned to the main hall. No one had even noticed that she was gone.

* * *

Back inside, Splinter, had just returned to his sons and daughter waiting in the main hall where he left them. He searched everywhere in the monastery and garden for Leo and was unable to find him. He noticed that Master Haku was not in sight.

"Any sign of him?" asked Mikey.

"No." was Splinter's answer.

Donnie sighed, "He has to be around here somewhere."

"Sensei, did you call me?"

Leo had just walked up behind them. Raph looked crossly at him. "Where the hell were you? We called you and called you!"

"Cool off, Raph, I was out trying to have a little peace and quiet. Now what did you want me for?

Mikey blurted out before Splinter could speak. "Master Haku's gonna introduce us to a real live girl turtle!"

Just then Haku and Sakura came over to them with Venus.

"Masters," said Haku, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Akiyama Kameyo. Kameyo, these are my guests of honor, Master Hamato Yoshi of the Hamato Clan. These are his sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, and his daughter, Miwa."

Leo blushed at the sight of her, Donnie, Raph, and Karai smiled, and Mikey stared at her like she was some kind of delectable dessert.

"I'm very honored to meet all of you." said Venus, "You're the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Yes," said Leo, "And your English is excellent."

"Thank you."

A voice called throughout the hall. "The play will be starting in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh, we better go to the theater and take our seats!" said Venus, "May we escort you to your seats?"

The turtles and Karai bowed their heads. "We would be honored." said Splinter smiling.

* * *

**Japanese Translation**

Kon'nichiwa, sukoshi chō. Anata wa anata no tsubasa o hakken shimashita ka? – こんにちは、少し蝶。あなたはあなたの翼を発見しましたか – _Hello, little butterfly. Have you found your wings?_

Nani? – 何 – _What?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The Legend of the Dragon Clan**

Haku, Sakura, and Venus lead their guests with a large group of people to another building across from the monastery. Inside was a large theater with room for over 500 people. The stage was a traditional Kabuki theater stage with two runways that stretched out ten feet each. The only modernizations they made to the theater were the electric lights.

Venus, Haku, and Sakura escorted the Hamato family up to a special seat box large enough to hold ten people. It was in a high balcony close to the stage.

"As the guests of honor, you can have the leader's box with me and my family." said Haku.

Venus sat next to Leo in the front. The two blushed at each other. Soon, Kazuhiro joined them in the box and sat in the back behind Leo and Venus.

"Hey, Kameyo- That's your name, right?" asked Mikey.

Venus didn't look over as she looked at Leo. "Yes, Master Michelangelo?"

"What's this play about?" he asked.

Venus smiled, "It's an old clan legend. It's about some ninjas and maiden who saved Japan from the nogitsunes."

"Not the nogitsunes!" said Mikey. He nudged Raph in the arm. "And I don't even know what that is."

Raph scoffed. Kazuhiro spoke up from behind them. "A nogitsune is a type of kitsune, a magical fox creature with up to nine tails. Unlike the zenko, who are benevolent messengers of the god Inari, the nogitsunes are malicious, evil tricksters."

"I'm not gonna enjoy this one bit." Raph mumbled to himself.

"Do you understand Japanese?" asked Kazuhiro, "Or do you need me to translate for you?"

Leo smiled. "We understand both Japanese and English, Master Kazuhiro."

It was true. Although the Turtles spoke and read mostly American English, they could speak and read Japanese, and were easily fluent in both languages. Venus smiled and took Leo's hand as they watched the rest of the clan file into the theater to take their seats. When everyone was ready, the audience lights dimmed and the lights lit up on the stage.

Soothing koto music began playing as a beautiful woman stepped on the stage in a golden kimono. It was almost like she was dressed in a summer theme. Behind her came another group of women, but they wore black fox masks on their faces and had five fox tails tied to their waists. The woman in the front began narrate in Japanese.

"A thousand years ago, Japan was being plagued by the creatures known as the nogitsunes. The beautiful, but dangerous fox demonesses who used magic to cause trouble and misfortune. Immortal and conning, they often took on the forms of beautiful women. To maintain their immortality, they had to drain the life from young maidens and girls. The more of this life force they consumed, they would gain an extra tail and grow in power, becoming stronger."

The music became more sinister and dramatic as the nogitsunes performed a dramatic dance. After three minutes of dancing, the music turned into warm and lively as a group of young girls dressed as 6th century peasant girls came on stage started dancing. Mikey smiled as they performed acrobatic moves. The Turtles watch in stunned awe as the nogitsunes "drained" the life from a group of young maiden girls and gained an extra tail for each girl. They continued dancing as the girls were taken off stage.

After a while, both ninjas and samurai warriors came out on stage and began "fighting" the nogitsunes. The ninjas wore the usual black outfits and masks and the samurai wore armor with intimating masks. The fighting went out onto the runways. Though the Turtles and Karai knew the fighting was staged, the dramatic music made it seem real. When a nogitsune "stabbed and killed" a ninja with his own ninjuto, Venus held Leo's hand in fright. Leo's smile made her feel better before they returned to watching the play.

The narrator spoke again. "Many brave ninja and samurai warriors tried to stop them, but they were too conning and powerful for capture. Many died in battle."

The music changed again as four armored ninjas and a young woman in a white kimono walked on. Venus recognized the woman as her best friend, Mimi. She knew that Mimi was playing the role of the spirit maiden this year. Mimi took a glace up at Venus in the leader's box in a silent "hello". Venus smiled back. The five danced as the narrator spoke again.

"Then hope came from the Dragon Clan. Four ninja brothers and their sister came together to stop the nogitsunes once and for all."

One of the ninja brothers spoke up, "We should ask the spirits of the earth to aid us in destroying these demonesses."

Mimi spoke. "Great spirits, hear our prayers. We are being hunted and terrorized by the nogitsunes. Send your blessings upon me and my brothers, and we will avenge the people of the land."

Just then, fog formed on the stage as five woman dressed as spirits danced in. Each woman was in a different color kimono and held a white crystal amulet.

"The spirits answered the maiden's prayers and gave them five magical amulets with unimaginable power. The Guardian Elements."

The spirit in the blue kimono gave her amulet to one of the ninja brothers. "The Water Element with the power of a fearsome tsunami and able to give life-giving rain for harvests."

The spirit in the brown kimono gave her amulet to the second brother. "The Earth Element with the strength of a mountain and the nurture of the soil."

The spirit in the red kimono gave her amulet to the third brother. "The Fire Element with the destructive capabilities of a volcano, yet able to be wielded into a tool for everyday life."

The spirit in the green kimono gave her amulet to the last brother. "The Wind Element with the gentleness of a soothing breeze and power enough for men to sail the seas."

Finally, the spirit in the white kimono gave her amulet to Mimi. "And the Spirit Element with the ability to summon spirits of the earth and perform great feats of magic."

The ninjas and Mimi the maiden slipped the elements over their necks and started dancing in a circle with the spirits. They continued to dance for about two minutes.

"With the power of these elements, the warriors and spirit maiden then gathered together the nogitsunes' one mortal enemy that could unveil their true forms—cats."

Another group of dancers came out onto the stage, dressed as cats with cat masks. The cats danced around the nogitsunes, who now had women face masks over their kitsune masks. Mikey grinned as the cats grabbed the fake women masks and swiped them off. The nogitsunes began preforming an angry, hateful dance. They tried to run from the cats, but were herded around the ninja brothers and Mimi.

The five held up the amulets towards the sky as the lights started to dim. There was an explosion of sparks and smoke on stage and the lights flickered out for a few seconds. When the lights came back on, the nogitsunes had vanished. The Turtles were startled and amazed by this dramatic disappearance.

"The four ninja warriors and the spirit maiden were able to expose and defeat the nogitsunes with the cats and Guardian Elements." said the narrator, "Japan was saved from a great danger and life went on. The battle became a legend, cats were honored as protectors, while the Guardian Elements were looked after by the Dragon Clan for all time."

The rest of the cast, minus the nogitsunes, came out onto the stage and honored the warriors and spirit maiden by bowing. After another five-minute dance finale, the music finished and the stage lights faded. Everyone applauded. The lights came back on, and the whole cast came out and made their bows. When all the lights came back on, the Turtles got up.

"So," asked Venus, "Did you like it?"

"That was awesome!" said Mikey, beaming.

"I should eat my words." said Raph, smiling, "I actually enjoyed that."

"So did I." said Karai.

"Masters Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, please come with me." said Venus, "I want you to represent the four warriors for the cleansing ceremony."

Venus and the Turtles walked out of the box and into the entrance of the theater. Splinter was left in the leader's box with Haku, and Sakura. Kazuhiro lead them up to the stage were all the cast members were. Mimi smiled as she gave each of the Turtles an amulet, keeping one for herself. Venus took a bowl of water and went with Kazuhiro to an alter on the stage.

She spoke a prayer-like chant in Japanese holding her hands over the amulets. The whole time Kazuhiro whispered instructions into her ear. She blessed the water and chanted another prayer. She and Kazuhiro stood and faced Mimi and the Turtles.

"Master Ninja Turtles, please kneel and present the Guardian Elements to the keeper with our Spirit Maiden." said Kazuhiro.

The Turtles stepped forward with Mimi and knelt on their knees, holding the amulets out. Venus took the amulets and placed them on the altar. Venus made a silent prayer as she dripped the elements in the blessed water and set them inside a jade box with dragons craved on it. She stepped back and made a final prayer chant. With that, the dull-looking gemstones suddenly became as bright and brilliant as diamonds.

"The Guardian elements have been cleansed." said Venus.

With that, everyone got up and started to chat and leave. The ceremony was complete. Mimi and the four ninja warriors took the box and left with Kazuhiro.

"Sorry about dragging you into this." said Venus to the Turtles, "During the cleansing ceremony for the Guardian Elements, we have four ninjas of another clan present the elements with our chosen spirit maiden. The keeper cleanses them before placing them into Dragon Box. My mother was supposed to perform the ceremony as the keeper, but I had to take her place."

"That's alright." said Leo, "You don't need to apologize. Does your Mother usually do this?"

"Yes," said Venus, "My mother's family has been looking after the elements for nearly a thousand years. A duty passed on from parent to child for generations."

"So one day, you'll look after the Guardian Elements yourself?" said Leo. "That's nice."

Venus looked sad. "Maybe, but my mother won't let me unless I agree to be a virgin kunoichi."

"Do you want to be one?" asked Mikey.

Venus shook her head. "No. I don't. Anyway, it's my father who decides who looks after the elements."

"And what do you want to do?" asked Leo.

"I want to travel around and have adventures, to see the world other than my home."

"Why don't you?" asked Donnie.

"Because my mother and sensei won't let me." relied Venus, "They never leave me be and they keep me away from men. Everything I do is their saying."

"No offense, but that's stupid." said Raph, "Uh, I mean, what your mother and sensei are doing. You're like, what? Twenty years old? Only babies and kids should be treated like that."

"That's just the point." said Venus, "They won't let me grow up."

"If you want to, you can come visit us in New York City when you get the chance." Mikey offered.

Venus smiled. "Thank you."

"Kameyo!" A voice caught Venus's attention. She saw Mimi waiting in the doorway in her costume and waving. "Kameyo! We're going to go dancing again!"

"I'll be right there!" Venus bowed to the Turtles. "Thank you for watching the play with me. It was nice meeting all of you."

Venus left them and went over to her friend as she left with her. Leo gazed after her, savoring his secret time with her earlier. He vowed to himself that he would have her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Retro Fiasco**

Raph and Leo were back in New York on the job helping Donnie restrain a giant mutant puppy. A young girl had been playing with mutagen and dropped it on the family dog, causing it to grow into a saber-toothed tiger/dog mutant hybrid the size of a horse. The three had spent the last two hours chasing it through the streets before they finally cornered it in Central Park. Now Donnie was preparing to give the mutant puppy a shot of retro-mutagen to return it to normal. Leo and Raph were struggling to hold it still with their catch poles.

"Alright, just hold still, little guy." said Donnie.

The mutant roared in pain as Donnie injected the retro-mutagen into its hindquarters. At once, the mutant began to shrink down and its saber teeth shortened. Soon all that was left was a cute white puppy. The puppy slipped out of the catch pole loops and gave Leo sloppy wet kisses, the little tail wagging. Donnie patted the puppy on the head.

"There," he cooed, "That wasn't so bad after all, was it?"

The little girl and her parents were waiting outside the patrol van when Donnie carried the puppy out to them. She held out her arms in delight.

"Finn! You're back!"

Donnie handed the puppy to the girl as her parents rejoiced.

The father stood up. "Oh, thank you so much. We can't even thank you enough."

"Just having your family pet back is good enough for us." He looked down at the girl. "And will you play with mutagen again?"

She shook her head. "No."

After shaking hands and saying goodbye to the family, Leo, Donnie, and Raph got back in their van to drive off. Raph spoke into the radio, reporting to dispatch that they had finished their assignment and were driving back to base. Raph sighed as he hung up the speaker. "Man, I thought we'd never catch him."

Leo nodded. "That was one of the strongest mutants I ever tackled. And that was only a puppy."

"It would have been easier if Mikey hadn't taken the day off." Raph mumbled under his breath.

Leo ignored Raph as he drove through the heavy traffic of downtown Manhattan. Despite years of driving in the Shellraiser as a teenager, he still wasn't used to the heavy traffic in the busy areas of the city. Placing his hand over the amulet under his officer uniform, Leo began thinking about Venus. He remembered how he danced with her, kissed her hand under the tree, and held her hand during the play. It had been more five days since the festival, and he still hadn't had time to go out with her. He had been too busy.

"Hey, Leo! Go! You're clear!"

Leo jumped at Raph's voice. At the same time, a car behind them honked its horn. He heard the male driver yelling, "What the hell are you doing, man? Move that worthless piece of shit!"

Leo quickly focused on driving again. _Screw the saying that New York has the worst drivers. It's got the worst badass drivers._

Raph looked at Leo suspiciously. "You okay, man? Why didn't you go?"

"Sorry, I, uh, got distracted." said Leo.

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo suspiciously. They knew Leo was an excellent driver and never got distracted. Ever since they got back from the festival, Leo had been acting different. He hardly spoke, he idled with his fingers, and seemed to drift off. Leo knew this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get done with his shift and find some time to spend with Venus.

Suddenly, a T-Pager beeped and vibrated on Donnie's belt. They wore these at work so they could monitor the Foot Clan's base at all times. Donnie quickly checked the T-Pager, then his face dropped.

"Guys, we've got a Foot Clan alert!"

Leo turned to Raph. "Raph, report to dispatch that we're cutting our shift early due to an emergency situation."

Raph picked up the radio speaker again as Leo flashed the emergency lights. Most of the traffic quickly moved out of the way as he drove as fast as he could back to base.

* * *

"Oh, right there, Mikey!"

Mikey was in his bed with his girlfriend; an anthropomorphic red fox called Foxy Vixen. She was one of the Mighty Mutanimals' members who joined six months ago, along with her pets-turned-friends. She was laying on her right side with her left leg over Mikey's shoulder. He held it tightly with his arms as he pounded hard inside her.

"How's that, Foxy?" He panted.

Foxy moaned and writhed in pleasure. "Yes... oh, please, please... right there..."

Mikey had trouble holding onto Foxy's leg as she writhed in pleasure. Her bushy tail was wagging madly. He felt his release slowly approaching as he quickened his pace. He was so close... then the door opened.

"Mikey- AHH!" Raph screamed in the doorway as Mikey yelped and slid out of Foxy. Foxy screamed and covered herself with the sheets, shocked and embarrassed. His temple throbbed as Mikey fumed at his brother who just ruined the pleasure of his climax.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, "Don't walk in on me when the door's closed!"

"And what the hell are you doing goofing off when we've got a Foot Clan emergency?!" Raph shot back. "Leo wants you to get your ass up and in the Shellraiser!"

Flames burned in Mikey's eyes. "KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

Raph rolled his eyes as he slammed the door close. Mikey angrily slipped out of bed and got dressed in his ninja gear. Foxy did much the same and got in her jumpsuit, still embarrassed.

"Man, he pisses me off sometimes..." He remembered his girl and kissed her. "Sorry, Foxy, babe, I have to take care of business. I'll be back later."

* * *

By the time the Turtles were driving in the Shellraiser with Splinter, April, Anton, and Karai, they were halfway to their destination. Leo was driving as usual, Donnie was at his laboratory, Raph was at the weapons station, and Mikey was sitting near the navigation station, still in a bad mood. There was just barely enough room in the Shellraiser for everyone else.

"Okay, Donnie, why are we all going with you?" asked Karai.

"We had to get you out of the lair." said Donnie, "The Foot Clan have managed to steal my retro-mutagen formula from SWPCM and they're using it to make a bomb to set off in the sewers."

"How the hell did they manage to get a hold of it?" asked Raph, "Isn't that information supposed to be confidential?"

"Knowing the Foot Clan, they always seem to get their hands on everything behind our backs." said Karai glumly.

"If the Shredder sets off that bomb on us, we're all in trouble." said Donnie, "I'm already working on hacking into the Foot Clan's computer network system to delete the formula."

There wasn't anything else for anyone to say. If the Foot Clan used that formula on them, they would turn back into normal turtles. Who knows who else could get hurt by that bomb. Donnie, Leo, and Karai could see that Mikey was constantly shooting glares at Raph.

"Don't ask." He said with a warning in his voice. "Just drive."

They knew Mikey was definitely mad at Raph and they didn't want to find out why anyway. Leo just kept on driving.

* * *

Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady were already carrying boxes of supplies into Stockman's lab. These days, they often wondered why they were still working for the Shredder. For one reason, they had no choice. The rule of the Foot Clan was that you stay with the Shredder to the bitter end or else you die by his claws. The other reason was that they hated the Turtles. They blamed them for their mutations and wanted nothing more than to wipe the streets with their blood.

The problem with that was that they were getting too old and broken. The Turtles were still young and strong, still in their prime. Years of constant battles and fights gave the mutant henchmen more injuries then they could remember, whether from the Turtles or the Shredder. Improper medical treatment made their injuries even worse and now that they were wanted by the authorities, they couldn't get it. They all feared the day when they couldn't fight anymore. The Shredder didn't tolerate any weaknesses.

They set down the boxes near Stockman's lab table as he mixed mutagen with different chemicals and elements. He seemed worried about something as he read a recipe on his laptop.

"How can I mix that in?" he said.

"What?" snapped Rahzar.

"This retro-mutagen recipe is confusing." said Stockman, "It wants me to mix a gas into it."

"Then find a way." said Rahzar. "The Shredder wants the bomb done in five minutes. He'd hate to get his claws out again."

The mutants all left the lab. Stockman turned back to his worktable, angry.

"Stupid, ignorant, motherfucking bastards!" Stockman hissed under his breath.

He didn't want those mutants to know he was angry. He pumped a gas into the bomb and added the retro-mutagen mixture to the top. The whole bomb was about the size and circumference of a tall stacked potato chip can.

"They don't know what it's like to be kicked around all day and all night." he muttered, "Someday, I'll make them take back their words, show them where to stuff them, and then I'm leaving this dump for good."

It was true. As soon as he had the chance, Stockman was going to leave the Shredder's services and run away. Start over with a new life, never to see the Turtles or be abused again. He sealed the bomb closed and nearly couldn't get the wiring done right because his hands were shaking in anger. He continued ranting under his breath as he worked to get the bomb ready.

"Stupid fucker. I work hard all day and night and yet I get no respect from him."

Stockman continued cursing and insulting the Shredder. He used to hate the Turtles a lot, but now he hated the Shredder even more than he hated them. Right now, though, he had to work for the Shredder. He stopped cursing when he heard Shredder entering the lab. Stockman became very professional as Shredder approached the desk.

"Is the bomb ready, Stockman?" asked Shredder.

"Just one more wire to connect and I'm done." said Stockman. "There. The retro-mutagen bomb is ready."

He gave the bomb to Shredder. The dark ninja master remained expressionless as he examined the bomb.

"With this, I can return the Turtles to their normal forms before I break Splinter." he said.

Stockman look at his laptop to make sure he had the formula right. But something was wrong. The formula was gone. According to the computer, the data had been deleted, but Stockman didn't recall doing such a thing. Knowing that Shredder would be angry that the formula was deleted, he stayed silent.

* * *

After leaving the lab with the bomb, the Foot Clan packed into Fishface's van and drove off towards the area around Central Park. Shredder was traveling with his men, wanting to witness his victory first hand. As they were traveling, they spotted the Shellraiser driving after them. The Foot Clan's van picked up speed and sped off. Leo turned on the Shellraiser's siren and chased after them.

Donnie picked up the radio. "MMNT reporting to dispatch. We're in pursuit of a Foot Clan vehicle with a possible retro-mutagen bomb on board heading for Central Park. Request for police assistance to clear the area of all citizens. Over."

" _Request accepted._ " replied the dispatcher. " _All units, MMNT are 10-80 of the Foot Clan with a bomb in route to Central Park. Need assistance in evacuating area immediately. All units report._ "

As the Foot Clan turned into Central Park, people were already screaming and running as they got out of the way. Everyone knew the sound of the Shellraiser from a mile away. Fishface's van was going way too fast at 47 miles per hour. His van wasn't handled for high-speed chases in this place, but the Shellraiser was.

After a while, the van couldn't handle the sharp turns, skidded off the path, and crashed sideways into a tree. Leo skidded the Shellraiser to a stop and the Turtles and Karai got out. Shredder and his men climbed out from the partly totaled van with the bomb in hand.

"Don't you move from that spot, Turtles." warned Rahzar. "Or there will be a new kind of mutation!"

"Alright, we won't move." said Karai, "Does this count?"

Her left arm shifted into a snake head, snatched the bomb from Shredder's hands, and threw it to the side. Both clans looked at each other, challenging the other as to who would get the bomb first. After five tense seconds of waiting, everyone ran for the bomb. Everyone began to grapple with each other, trying to stop the other opponent from getting to the bomb.

Karai ended up fighting Rocksteady, Mikey fought against Rahzar, Donnie faced off with Bebop, Raph battled Fishface, and Leo ended up fighting Shredder. The larger mutants' aging and broken bodies had diminished their fighting abilities, but they still put up quite a good fight. Shredder and Leo both dove to grab the bomb, but Rahzar shuffled to avoid a swing from Mikey and kicked it away. Shredder swore something in Japanese.

The two kept trying to get the bomb, but everyone kept kicking and knocking it all over the place. At one point, Shredder almost had the bomb. Bebop stepped on it and tripped, causing it to fly into the air. Out of nowhere, there was a loud bark and the bomb was caught by golden retriever. It ran off with the bomb as if it were a doggie toy.

"HEY!" yelled Rahzar, "Come back here, you fucking, flea-bitten thief!"

"Follow that dog!" yelled Leo.

The Foot Clan barely had anytime to run after the dog when the revving of an engine made them jump. Raph drove out of the Shellraiser on his Shellcycle, a modified battle motorcycle. He jumped the bike over the henchmen's heads and drove after the dog.

"You've gotta run twenty miles an hour if you wanna catch it!" he called back.

Leo and the others got back in the Shellraiser and drove after Raph and the dog. Shredder and his henchmen all got into Fishface's van. After thirty seconds of struggling to get it started, Fishface managed to get the van back on the road.

"After that mutt!" roared the Shredder.

Ahead, Raph was following the dog four feet away. Seeing and hearing the bike, the dog picked up speed. Too soon, the Foot Clan caught up in their battered van. Fishface tried to ram the Shellraiser off the path, but Leo managed to stay in control and on the road. He tried again and Leo once again kept the Shellraiser in control. Seeing the vehicles and bike after it, the dog turned around and ran towards them. Raph turned his Shellcycle around and speed after the dog. Leo gasped as he slammed on the brakes, barely missing the dog.

The dog ran for Fishface's van. Fishface screamed as he swerved to avoid the dog with the bomb and crashed into a tree. The mutants were grateful that they wore their seatbelts as smoke poured from the engine. Fishface howled with rage and pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Shredder saw the Shellraiser and Shellcycle driving after the dog. Shredder was getting pissed off with this animal.

"Catch that damn dog and get the bomb!" he ordered his men.

"And kill it while you're at it!" shouted Fishface, "The stupid little fucker wrecked my brand new van!"

The others got out of the van and ran after the dog on foot, leaving Fishface cursing angrily in the driver's seat.

Down the path, the Turtles had followed the dog pass the Great Lawn and stopped at the North Meadow. Thanks to the efforts of the police, the area had been successfully evacuated and blocked off. The dog had finally tired out and laid down on the grass with the bomb. He held the bomb between his paws and panted heavily.

Raph got off his Shellcycle and Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Karai got out of the Shellraiser. They had to be very careful now. One wrong move, and the bomb would blow them and the dog away. Mikey decided to use some beef-flavored dog biscuits to try and get the dog's attention.

"Here, doggie," he cooed, "Good doggie. Just come here, uh-" He checked the name on the dog's collar. "-Buster. Come here, Buster, and get a nice yummy treat."

The biscuit did the trick. The dog—Buster—dropped the bomb and trotted over to Mikey, sitting as he eyed the biscuit. Mikey praised Buster and rewarded him with the treat. Buster gobbled up it up in seconds and licked his lips. Raph ran over and picked up the bomb.

"Got it!" he declared.

Suddenly, a beeping sound made him look more closely at the bomb. A timer on the side showed a ten second countdown. He looked to the side and saw Shredder and his men taking cover behind a tree. He held a detonator in his hand. Raph knew Shredder had just set off the bomb.

"Aw, shit!" Raph dropped the bomb, "Take cover!"

Raph managed to grab his Shellcycle and get it inside the Shellraiser. Donnie tried to close the door, but it didn't work. He pressed the button again, but now there wasn't enough time to close the door. If they didn't get the back door closed before the bomb went off, he and his brothers would be normal turtles again. Karai then did something that was both risky and/or stupid. She run back out, picked up the bomb, and threw it up into the air at four seconds on the clock before running back for cover. No one saw a young woman standing nearby carrying a worn-out leopard fur coat.

The bomb exploded in a blast of flames that burned most of the contents. The Turtles and the family were barely able to hold their ground as the shock wave nearly knocked the Shellraiser onto its side. The Foot Clan wasn't as lucky and were knocked over. Some of the retro-mutagen hit Buster in the grass. The woman was knocked away by the blast too and splashed with the same stuff.

When everyone looked up, Buster was different. He had changed into a half cattle creature. He was only slightly bigger with the horns, snout, feet, and tail of a bull, but retained most of his dog-like characteristics. Buster even barked and wagged his tail, friendlier than ever. Everyone stared at Buster, surprised and confused.

"What?" exclaimed the Shredder, "I thought that was supposed to have retro-mutagen!"

"It was!" yelled Rahzar, who was just as confused.

Relieved, but not finished, the Turtles and Karai stepped out of the Shellraiser.

"Looks like Stockman can't even make my formula." said Donnie. "I've deleted the formula on your computers and updated our work's computer system, so you can't get it again."

"This still isn't over, Turtles." growled the Shredder, "I will finish you off one day and regain what's mine."

"Listen, you dumbass." said Karai sharply, "I'm not your daughter, I'm not your toy, and I'm not your assassin. So if you really want to do me a favor, I've got two words for you: back the fuck off!"

"Uh, isn't that four words?" asked Mikey.

Leo raised his hand up. "Not now."

Karai stood up. "The answer is still never."

Shredder glared at the Turtles. After five seconds, they heard the sound of police sirens. Despite the hardcore criminals they were, the Shredder and his men were outmanned and outgunned by the whole police force. They turned and fled. There was no way they were going to stick around and fight the police. As soon as the Foot Clan was out of sight, Mikey brought Buster the bull dog into the Shellraiser and Donnie contacted the police. Once they got the Buster to the SWPCM building, the Turtles would give him real retro-mutagen and try to find his owner. While waiting for the police to arrive, the others were confused at what happened. Nothing made any since.

"Well, that bomb didn't work." said Mikey.

Buster jumped on Leo's lap and started giving him slimy kisses.

"Okay, boy, that's enough excitement for one day!" he said, gently pushing Buster off.

"Why didn't the bomb have retro-mutagen?" asked April, "I know everyone at your work can't get the formula right, but this is something else."

"At least no one was hurt and nothing else mutated." said Leo.

Buster jumped into Mikey's lap, who petted him as he looked at Donnie's laptop. It just so happened that he spotted something that intrigued him.

"Hey, Donnie, what's this supposed to mean?" asked Mikey, "It says, 'Put hydrogen into beaker and mix with platinum mixture for five minutes'."

"What?" Donnie took the laptop from Mikey and read the formula on the laptop. "Oh, those bozos made a typo! They meant to type 'mutagen', but instead, they typed 'hydrogen' and what the Foot Clan got was a hydrogen mutagen bomb."

"What do you mean?" asked Raph.

"Platinum's not just a precious metal," said Donnie, "It's a catalyst. The chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen with platinum ignites the hydrogen. So when the contents of the bomb were exposed to oxygen, it caused the bomb to combust when it blew up. The flames from the chemical reaction burned up most of the mutagen."

"So that's why no one at SWPCM was able make the formula." said April.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey burst out in fits of laughter. Donnie gave them a serious look. "It could have been worse."

"How?" asked Raph.

"They could have blown up the whole sewer system."

The others stared at Donnie in silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Leopard Diva**

Shredder was sitting on his throne, in his usual bad mood. Five years. That's how long he had been at war with Splinter and the Turtles. Five long damn years. Three times he thought he would destroy Hamato Yoshi and three times he was wrong. He didn't understand how the overgrown vermin was able to live. The Turtles didn't make it any better. They had disarmed all his traps and foiled all his plans.

The Krangg were of no better help. Without their technology, he soon lost all the Footbots and had to return to using his old Foot Soldiers again. They weren't as good as the Footbots either. He still hadn't forgiven Stockman for his failed attempt at making that retro-mutagen bomb, even though he claimed he didn't know what went wrong.

Tiger Claw entered the throne room. The giant tiger was now heavily scared with old wounds from countless battles, and he lost all but three of his claws. After getting broken and healing back the wrong way, his jaw was crooked and wouldn't close properly anymore. Aside from his battle scars, he was also starting to gray from aging.

Behind him was another mutant, a humanoid leopardess that Shredder had never seen before. He knew she was a leopardess because she had pretty big breasts, size C to be exact. The second thing he noticed about this mutant was her stature. She had a willowy, yet athletic figure and was over five and a half feet tall. She was dressed in a sexy white halter top and tight brown pants, and had blue eyes. Her tail swayed with her hips in a seductive way as she walked in.

"Master Shredder, I have a new recruit for you." said Tiger Claw in a mouthy voice. (His crooked jaw affected the way he talked now.) "She was mutated by the failed retro-mutagen bomb."

Shredder looked over the young leopardess, "What skills do you have to offer?"

"That depends on what you do." said the leopardess in an alto voice that was as smooth as silk and dripped like honey. "What do you do?"

"My clan is a strong and honorable ninja clan." said the Shredder, "I need your help to fight a great evil. I have these enemies: four turtles and a rat. We have been fighting them for years, and they must be destroyed at any cost."

The leopardess twitched her tail. "What is it about these enemies that makes them dangerous?"

"The rat was once a man, Hamato Yoshi. He took the life of my daughter's mother when she was a baby. Years later, he and his sons, the turtles, mutated and took my daughter away. They have convinced her to turn on me."

The leopardess raised an eye ridge at this. "She turned on you? Why?"

"They have convinced her to turn on me." said the Shredder, "Karai is the only thing I have left. She doesn't understand what's best for her and the clan, but I will never give up. I will find a way to make her return to me."

Shredder showed a photograph of Splinter and the Turtles. The leopardess looked at them with interest. She took an especially long look at the Turtles.

The leopardess chuckled. "Oh, wow, that's nice. Four luscious-looking brothers."

Shredder and Tiger Claw gave her suspicious looks.

"Are you saying they're your type?" asked Tiger Claw dangerously.

She paused. "Maybe, though they sorta look a little dry and tough. I like my meals to be juicy and tender."

Shredder felt a smile of amusement spread over his face. Tiger Claw gave out a growl-like chuckle. They could just imagine her ripping the Turtles to pieces and eating them alive. What they didn't know was that she didn't say those things because she wanted to eat the Turtles. She just didn't want them to know that she found the Turtles attractive.

"Well, I assure you, you won't be disappointed." said Shredder. "I want you to scout them out. Find out where they live. What their weakness is."

She stood there, thinking for a while. She couldn't believe that those four sexy mutants were capable of doing such a thing. Particularly the scarred one in the red mask. Something about him lit up a fire within her. Besides, something made her suspicious of Shredder and Tiger Claw. If that rat killed Karai's mother, and the Turtles mutated and kidnapped her, why did she switched sides? What didn't she understand about her herself? They weren't telling her something...

And she was getting annoyed with the looks Tiger Claw gave her. He was definitely _not_ her type.

"Could you give me some time?" she asked, "I really need to think about this. Just give me some time and let me think about this."

"Are you trying to say no?" asked Shredder.

Tiger Claw cut in. "Give her some time, Master Shredder. She's new here. Let her gather herself together and think about this. She'll also need a while to train."

Shredder paused. "Very well. I'll give you time to think about it. By winter. That is all."

"Thank you, Master Shredder." The leopardess bowed her head. She had to meet these turtles and talk with them. She wanted to know what was going on here... And she wanted that red masked turtle. She didn't even see a giant pigeon hovering out the window, listening to everything. He flew off into the night.

* * *

The Turtles where busy running across the rooftops with their friend, Casey Jones. Casey had changed a lot over the years. He was more muscular than four years ago. He still helped out the Turtles fighting the Foot Clan. On the street, he was known only as the Skull Mask Vigilante. He had accepted April's choice to be with Donnie and had been dating Karai for the last two years.

Today, the five were rendezvousing with the Mighty Mutanimals on the roof of a residential complex outside the Foot Clan's territory. They didn't know what they wanted, but they said it was urgent. They met up with them at the exact address on the roof. All of them were there; Slash, the leader, Leatherhead, his second-in-command, Pete the Pigeon, Dr. Rockwell, and Mondo Gecko. There was also Mikey's girlfriend, Foxy Vixen, and her friends, Slimemantha, a humanoid tiger salamander, and Anolebella, a humanoid green anole.

"Hey, handsome." said Foxy in a bright, flirty tone.

Mikey gave her a dashing smile, making the girls swoon and sigh.

"Ladies, ladies," said Slash, "Focus, please. We have business at hand."

The girls returned to their professionalism, but they still blushed at Mikey.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us out here, Slash." said Raph.

"Yes, there is." said Slash, "Pete was spying on the Foot Clan while Shredder was recruiting a new mutant for his army."

"Another mutant?" asked Casey, "What's the guy like?"

Mondo smirked, "Actually, she's a big-breasted chick."

The Turtles' and Casey's eyes widened in surprise. "Big what?"

Mondo laughed. "The new mutant's a woman, and she's smoking hot, man. It's not just those tits of hers. It's also the spots on her fur, and the way she sways those hips and that long tail of hers. It's enough to drive a guy totally loco."

Mikey was confused. "Spots on fur? I though you said she was a chick with big-"

"There!" Pete pointed across the street. "She's right there!"

The others looked to see the leopardess watching them from the rooftop of the building across the street. When she saw that the Turtles saw her, she quickly ducked behind an air vent. Raph raised an eye ridge. Raph normally would have said something about kicking someone's ass. Instead, he just stared at her. Something made him feverish and his heart pounded in his chest.

He could only say one thing: "She's a leopard?"

"Yeah, dude," said Mondo, "What'd ya expect her to be? She's a woman leopard with big breasts."

Mikey smiled and drooled. "Damn, she _is_ smoking hot."

Slash ignored Mikey. "We need to find out if she's with the Foot Clan and urge her to get away before it's too late."

Using his grappling shot, Raph went down and zip-lined across the street towards the leopardess.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, "What the hell are you doing? I didn't say to go kick the shit out of her!"

Raph was already on the other side of the street by now. He walked towards the hiding place where the leopardess was hiding. When she saw him, she gasped and hid from him in another hiding spot. Every time Raph tried to get close to her, the leopardess would back away or hid somewhere else.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The leopardess cautiously poked her head up. "You're not gonna fight me?"

"You're the one who's hiding from me." said Raph, "Now tell me, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna talk." she said.

Raph raised an eyebrow. _She wants to talk?_

Raph heard the others coming down the zip-line. His brothers came down the line first, followed by Casey and the Mighty Mutanimals. Soon they were all standing behind Raph, looking at the leopardess. She suddenly felt small, like a tiny goldfish in a huge pond.

Mikey innocently smiled at her and winked. "Hi! What's your name?"

The leopardess gave an awkward stare. "I... I don't know. I'm not sure what my name really is."

Mikey thought quickly. "How 'bout we call you Leopard Diva? You're a leopard and you're a total hottie like a diva."

The leopardess smiled and purred. "I love that. You have an excellent taste in names."

Mikey beamed at his brothers, "See that? The ladies love the names I give them!"

"Dude, the Shredder just recruited her!" said Donnie, frowning.

"No!" said Leopard Diva, quickly. "Not really. I only said I would think about it so I could talk with you. Everything been crazy for the last twenty-four hours."

"Try us." said Raph.

"You see, I just salvaged this old leopard fur coat to restore yesterday. I was taking a shortcut through Central Park when all the sudden, boom! I was knocked to the ground and totally blacked out. When I woke up, I found I turned into a leopard. I thought it was pretty neat. Then this giant tiger—I think his name was Tiger Claw—he took me somewhere, cleaned me up and gave me new clothes to wear, and brought me to Master Shredder."

"You don't trust him?" asked Slash.

"Not quite." said Diva, "I just want to know your side of the story."

"What did he tell you?" asked Leo.

"Well, he told me that your master took the life of his daughter's mother and that you mutated his daughter and took from him. But he was evasive about the whole thing and wouldn't give me a direct reason why she would betray him. He's hiding something from me. I'm no dumbass, you know."

Leo spoke. "Leopard Diva, we need to have a long talk."

He then told her everything about their past. How Splinter and Shredder's rivalry lead to Tang Shen's death and Karai's kidnapping, how the Turtles and Splinter were mutated by the Krangg, how the Foot Clan were dedicated into destroying them, how Karai discovered her parentage and disowned Shredder, Karai's mutation and mind-controlled enslavement, the Krangg and Triceration invasions, and their continuing war with the Foot Clan.

Diva listened carefully to Leo, taking in every word. His story was more detailed, sincere, and thorough than what Shredder told her. They didn't hide anything and showed her family pictures, something the Shredder didn't have. When it came to explaining what happened to Karai, it made Leo uncomfortable, as if the story was almost too painful for him to recollect.

"The Foot Clan is a criminal organization, Leopard Diva," Leo concluded, "An army of crime. The Shredder is their leader and the mastermind behind it. He has no honor and serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is_ great evil. Any endeavor he does is for his own selfish game."

"You're not alone in this mess." said Mondo, "They played me, too."

"You were kicked out?" asked Diva.

Mondo smiled and shook his head. "They didn't kick me out, sweetheart. I quit. Gave my ex-boss the boot."

"I don't think you guys told me your names." said Diva.

"Oh, of course," said Slash, "I'm Slash, the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals, this is Leatherhead, my second-in-command, Dr. Rockwell, Pete, Mondo Gecko, Foxy Vixen, Slimemantha, and Anolebella."

"I'm Leonardo," said Leo, "These are my brothers; Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

Diva blushed as Leo named Raph off. She now knew who he was. She looked at Casey.

"And you are?"

Casey flipped up his mask, showing his face. "Casey Jones. I'm Karai's boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend?_ Diva thought, _Master Shredder never told me that._ "And what do you guys do?"

Slash spoke this time. "Ever since the Krangg first tried to take over the world, we've dedicated our lives to fighting crime and keeping the streets safe. The Turtles have been doing that since they first came to the surface five years ago. I formed a group mutant animal fighters during the Krangg Invasion, the Mighty Mutanimals. Like the Turtles, we are dedicated to fighting crime and protecting the public."

"Are you guys the police?" asked Diva.

"We're more like vigilantes." said Leatherhead, "But, yes, sometimes we work with the police."

Slash spoke again. "We are always looking for new recruits for the Mighty Mutanimals. We strongly encourage you to join us, but if you don't want to, that's fine with us. The choice is yours."

This was a lot for Diva. First the Shredder wanted her to join his clan, and now these strange mutant animals were asking her to join them? She had to do some more investigating before making her choice, but she still wanted Raph.

Leo checked the time on his T-phone. "It's almost time for our evening shift, guys. We better head back home."

"That means we need to head to the nightclub." said Foxy, "I've got that solo to perform and I need my backup girls."

Both groups started to leave. Raph caught sight of Diva staring at him. Her expression was telling him that she didn't want to talk to him in front of his friends.

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute?" said Raph.

Leo nodded his approval. "Hurry it up, we don't wanna be late."

Raph waited until the others were gone. Diva leaned backwards against the wall of the stairwell exit. Raph leaned on his forearm in front of her, looking at her with his usual serious look. Though he seemed cold at first glance, there was some warmth and humanity within his eyes.

"Why did you really come here?" he asked.

"I wanted to meet you." said Diva, "The Shredder showed me a picture of you and I like you. You're cool, you're strong, you're hot."

Raph's heart skipped a beat. He was hoping he heard right. "Me? Isn't Tiger Claw more your type?"

Diva made a face. "Who would think about being with that hulk? He's too cold and gruff for me."

Raph smiled. She didn't like Tiger Claw either.

"What about your family?" asked Raph, "Don't you have anyone who's worried about you?"

Diva shook her head. "I don't have one. They're dead."

"Ah, shit. Sorry." said Raph, feeling stupid.

"It's not your fault." said Diva, "I lost my memory when my parents died in a car crash several years ago. I don't even remember who I am or where I'm from. No one even came to claim me. But that's in the past. Now I'm a new woman."

Raph pitied her. Diva had lost a lot of things in her life. Her family, her identity, and now her body. However, she didn't see a negative part of her mutation. She saw it as the start of a new life.

"If you want to be with someone, what would you like to see in a guy?" asked Raph.

"I prefer younger men with a fire in their step and an attitude." said Diva, purring.

"And you think I'm a guy with a fire in his step and an attitude?" he asked.

Diva smiled. Without warning, she wrapped her arms over Raph's neck, pulled his shoulders down towards her, and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't know how she did it, but she kissed him. He was not expecting something as quick and sudden like that. Normally, his reaction would have been to slap her, but this time, things were different. His mind went blank, his blood pounded in his chest and groin, his breathing slowed. He felt his body become aroused. Taking a second to relax, he kissed her back.

When she pulled away and broke the kiss, Raph looked at her dreamily. He never felt this way about anyone in years. Not since he met Mona Lisa the Salamandrian. However, his feelings for Mona had just been puppy love. The way he felt about this new mutant was something more. Now, he had only one thing on his mind; to make the Leopard Diva his. Mondo had been right about her. Her body and temperament could make a man loose his mind. His was long gone.

"Damn," He said after a second. "That felt good."

Diva smiled, "The same here. I've been wanting to do that since I saw you. Your lips feel so warm."

"If you thought that was hot, how about this?"

Raph pinned her against the wall, instinctively grabbed her breasts, and began to knead them hard. Diva moaned and pressed herself into his hands. He could feel her nipples hardening as he started to squeeze her breasts. He wanted to throw her down and take her right then and there. He was getting ready to pull her halter top off, to see the rest of her body.

"Hey, Raph! Hurry up!" yelled Leo from afar.

Raph snapped back to reality and quickly moved his hands away, swearing under his breath.

"What?" Diva asked, confused.

Raph sighed. "We can't be doing this. Not when you have a bigger decision to make."

She shook her head. "I want only you."

Leo's voice called again. "Raph! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Raph turned to leave. "I have to go."

"When will I see you again?" asked Diva.

"Meet me in Central Park tomorrow evening at ten. Near the fountain with the angel." And with that, Raph ran off to join his brothers.

Diva savored the feeling on her lips. She didn't know who to believe, but she trusted Raph. She wanted him more than anything. The Mighty Mutanimals also wanted her to join them to help fight crime. Fighting crime seemed exciting. She had a lot to think about, but she thoughts were slowly overtaken by Raph. Whatever side she would take, she wanted to be with him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Dating in the Shadows**

Today, the family was sitting back trying to enjoy a day off. Raph and Mikey were busy playing a new shooting video game called "The Call of Destiny," April was in Donnie's lab getting an ultrasound to see how the baby was coming along, and Karai was in her room reading. Leo paused to listen to Raph and Mikey talking as he headed to his room.

"I don't know about you, bro, but that girl turtle was super-hot." said Mikey, "We should've taken her back to New York with us. We could have had all the fun we wanted with her." Raph smacked Mikey in the head. "Ow!"

"Cut it out, Mikey." said Raph, "She's a girl, not a china doll."

"Hey, I was just kiddin'!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's so funny about bringing someone over here so you can fuck them. I might as well tell Foxy that you're thinking about going out with another woman."

"Hey, I ain't going with anyone 'cept my girl!" snapped Mikey.

Leo left the room in a huff. The thought of his brother disgracing Venus made his blood boil over. Venus de Milo was his and _his_ alone. He tossed that out of his mind. Tomorrow morning was a perfect time for him to go out on a date with Venus. He headed to his room and dug out his amulet from under his bed. He just had to wait for the right time to signal her. Besides, he had to finish preparing a special surprise for her.

* * *

After hitting Mikey one last time and retiring early for the evening, Raph went to his room. Tonight was the night he promised to meet up with Leopard Diva. Ever since last night, he couldn't get her out his mind. He quickly washed up and got his motorcycle gear. He decided that a motorcycle ride on his trusty Shellcycle would be enough to impress her.

He had to talk Diva into getting away from the Foot Clan before it was too late. It wasn't just the Shredder with his conning, evil intentions to extort her into his sick game. He now had a new reason to hate Tiger Claw. No doubt he would try to win Diva's affections. For a moment, he thought about them being together naked in bed. That idea pierced his chest and made him sick with disgust. There was no way in hell he was going to let that bastard take Diva as his own.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Raph jumbled in his closet and found the helmet he bought for Diva to wear. Even without measuring Diva's head size, he knew she was a medium size. Sneaking past Mikey, he went to the garage and got the Shellcycle out. He wheeled the bike out of the garage and out through the Shellraiser's exit ramp. Once outside, he started the bike and rode off to Central Park.

* * *

Venus was standing near the window of her bedroom at her mother's house, being tormented by the wait. It had been nine days since the festival and Leo still hadn't called for her. She didn't care about what her mother and sensei did or said anymore. The wait was killing her. When Venus returned to them at the end of the festival that evening, they had completely sobered up. They didn't remember anything, but they were highly embarrassed when they were told what happened.

She wanted to talk to someone about him, but she couldn't risk it. Even her best friends couldn't be trusted. People said all sorts of things about him and his brothers. Some things were good and some were bad. Some even thought they were cruel monsters. Venus refused to listen and believe the hurtful words.

She kept her night with Leo a secret. She remembered the way they danced together and walked in the garden. And the kiss on her hand. That was the one dark secret she treasured. It was the first time she felt like an adult and not a child. He made her feel free and truly loved, the two things she longed for all these years. So she just palmed her amulet and kept hoping that he would call for her soon.

A voice snapped her out of daydreaming. "What is bothering you, Kameyo?"

Venus didn't even need to look to know Akuko was standing behind her. Fortunately, Venus's amulet was hidden under her kimono.

"Nothing, sensei, I just can't find anything to do."

Akuko watched Venus. She was suspicious of her behavior, but she decided not to worry about it.

"If you want something to do, then you can make your mother and I some tea. We'd like some before you go to bed."

Then Venus felt the amulet hum and vibrate. She could hardly believe it. He was coming for her. Then she remembered Akuko's request and the knockout powder.

"Yes, Sensei, I'll make some right away."

Venus left her bedroom and went to the tea room to start making the tea. As with Akuko's traditional ways, making the tea was a slow process. Before she poured the tea, Venus dropped a knockout capsule into both Emi and Akuko's cups. They quickly dissolved as she poured. She carefully carried the tea to them in their private room and set the tray down before them. Venus could barely control a smile from spreading over her face as she watched the two drink.

* * *

It was a clear starry night when Raph arrived five minutes early at the Bethesda Fountain and Terrace in Central Park. He sat on his Shellcycle, keeping an eye out for Leopard Diva. The park closed at 1 AM so he figured two or three hours would be enough time to meet up with her.

He took a big risk in meeting here. It was a popular spot for people to hang out and anyone could catch them, especially a member of the Foot Clan. But he had to pick a spot were Diva could easily find him. Everyone knew about the Bethesda Fountain as it was the only fountain in the city that had an angel on top of it. Luckily, the fountain square was deserted this evening.

He spotted her running up to the fountain. She still had on the same tank-top and jeans, but this time, she had on a black leather jacket. It was opened and did an impressive job of showing off her stomach. Wanting her to see him, Raph raised his helmet's face shield. She stopped near Raph to catch her breath.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No, you're right on time." He patted on the back of the Shellcycle. "Hop on."

Diva smiled. She put the spare helmet on her head and climbed on the back of the bike, holding onto Raph's shell and tucking her tail underneath. Revving the engine, Raph started the bike and drove down the terrace and onto the park paths. He drove them down the Mall pathway, pass the park zoo and pond, and out onto the city streets.

The vibration of the bike seat between her legs and the cool wind whipping over her fur made Diva feel aroused. Holding onto Raph only added to her pleasure. The way Raph was able to pass all the cars and buses in heavy traffic, made the ride all the more exciting. Whenever he saw a police cruiser, Raph drove more slowly until they got pass it or the car left.

As they rode, Diva noticed that several people waved and cheered at Raph. It was as if he was really popular with a lot of the city's people. Some of them looked curiously at her with wonder and fascination. Diva tried not to look at them. She wasn't quite used to so much attention.

After two hours of riding, Raph stopped at a gas station to fuel up his Shellcycle and take a break. He started to fuel up on his bike.

"So?" he asked, "What did you think?"

"I loved it, Raph." she answered him, "I wish I could spend all night riding with you."

"I wish I could, too. But I have other things I have to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm a mutant control officer. I spend my time helping people and animals mutated by mutagen."

"Like us?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Until a few years ago, mutants were seen as freaks or monsters. So they had to spend most of their time hiding from people. My family did that by hiding in the sewers. Some became homeless or resorted to criminal activities. Others were mindless monsters or terrifying lifeforms that had to be stopped. Even plants and fungi can be dangerous."

"That's sad." said Diva.

Raph looked up as he removed the pump from his bike engine.

"What's sad?" he asked.

"That you all had to suffer because you were judged poorly by others."

"It not that bad." said Raph, "My family and I have grown to accept other people's judgments of us, whether they like us or not. As for the Foot Clan mutants and other evil mutants? Those were their choices, not mine. It's what they choose to do."

The sound of screeching of tires caught Diva's attention. She looked to see a red battered van swerving into the side of a gold caravan van, sending it skidding across the road into the gas pump across from them. The pump exploded as it caught on fire with the car engine. Inside, a couple was trapped in the front seat of the van. Instinctively, Raph and Diva ran over to the wreckage and broke the passenger window open.

Raph offered the woman his hand. "Give me your hand!"

Diva and Raph helped the frightened couple out of their car and over to the Shellcycle. However, the man was trying to get back to the van, a look of panic on his face.

"Don't go back there!" yelled Raph, "You'll burn to death!"

A frightened girl's cry was heard by Diva's sharp ears. "Mommy!"

Diva and Raph gasped as they saw a girl of five banging on the back window, still trapped in the car. Next to her in the other seat was a crying baby in a carrier. The mother screamed for her children as Diva ran back to the van.

"Get back from the window!" she yelled at the girl, slapping on the window.

With one punch, Diva broke out the window. The smoke made her eyes and throat burn and make her cough, but she didn't stop. She had to get these children out of there. Using her claws, Diva cut the seat belt loose from the baby carrier. She then grabbed the carrier with one hand and the little girl in the other arm.

"Hold on!"

She pulled the children out the window and ran for Raph's bike. She only got five feet away when the van exploded into flames. Breathing in fresh air, Diva set the little girl down. She gave the baby in its carrier to the mother while the father picked up the little girl in his arms.

As fire sirens wailed in the distance, Raph held Diva close.

"Diva! Are you alright?" Raph asked, anxiously.

"I think so."

Raph suddenly got angry. "That punk never stopped."

"What?"

"The red van that hit this family." said Raph, "He didn't even put his break lights on! He swerved into their lane, swerved back into his lane, and took off!"

Raph was right. The driver of the red van kept right on going and never stopped. Several people and a store employee had already got fire extinguishers to try and weaken the flames. The father walked over to them.

"Thank you for saving my family." he said.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." said Diva, "What kind of cat would I be?"

The father and little girl thanked her and Raph again before resting near Raph's Shellcycle. Ten minutes later, ambulances, police cruisers and fire trucks arrived at the scene. The police closed off the area while the firefighters doused the fire. The paramedics tended to the family. Seeing Raph, one of the policemen walked over to him.

"Officer Raphael Hamato?"

"Oh, Drake!" said Raph, jumping.

"You know this officer, Raph?" asked Diva.

Raph nodded. "Sure do. Diva, this is Lieutenant Drake Weston of the NYPD. He works with me in my role as a mutant control officer. Drake, this Leopard Diva. She's my date for tonight."

Drake looked Diva over. "Leopard Diva? Are you new around here?"

Diva twitched her tail nervously. "Uh, yes. I became mutated three days ago."

"You seem to be a great person." said Drake in a friendly voice, "In that case, we'll need to get you registered."

Diva stood behind Raph as he told Drake what happened and everything he knew about the crash. When Raph told Drake about how Diva saved the children right before the van blew up, he raised an eyebrow, partly from shock and partly from relief.

"Normally, we strongly discourage the public from acting like a hero in dangerous situations," said Drake, "But in this case, we'll make an exception. If you haven't gone back to get those children out, they would have died in that van. You saved them."

Diva smiled. The feeling of being praised like a heroine made her feel good, despite the rush of adrenaline in her body from the explosion. Drake gave the two permission to leave and left to make his report as the family got into the ambulance. Diva looked at Raph as he got the Shellcycle ready.

"What did he mean by getting me registered?" she asked.

Raph explained. "Whenever a mutant animal wants to fit into society as a citizen, they need to have a record of themselves for the city authorities. They must have a physical and mental exam, and get shots for vaccinations. Then they have to record their species and markings. My brothers and I had to do that before we got our jobs."

Diva got nervous. "Shots? Will it hurt?"

Raph smiled. "Not as much as pinching your arm or biting your tongue."

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"Usually one or two days." said Raph, "I'll meet you tomorrow at your appointed time."

He gave her a kiss goodbye before riding off on his Shellcycle. Diva had all these things going on her head as she walked back to her secret hideout. Raph wasn't evil as Shredder said he was. He helped her save a family and was a friend with the police. No one evil would ever leave that poor family to die in that accident.

Then she realized something. The license plate of the red van belonged to a member of the Foot Clan...

 _Fishface..._

* * *

Leo waited under the moonlight in the cherry tree orchards next to Venus's home. He was able to get there quickly thanks to Donnie's teleporter, which they dubbed "T-Portal." He had worn his forest gear and a black cloak to hide better in the shadows of the night. After thirty minutes of waiting, he started to worry. He wondered if something happened or if Venus had changed her mind.

Then, finally, he saw her. Dressed as a miko and stumbling around in the moonlight. She saw his silhouette in the darkness and shadows and ran over to him. The two threw themselves into a big hug like they hadn't seen each other in a hundred years.

"I was so worried." he said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

Venus sighed, "I got lost."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Leo let her go. "I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. My work and enemies are always keeping me on my toes."

"I never gave up hope and now you're here." said Venus, "That's all that matters to me."

"I have a gift for you." Leo handed Venus a white box. She lifted the top off and gasped when she found a tessen laying on top of a piece of black cloth. Venus took the tessen and opened it. Forged into the metal fan was Leo's clan symbol while small white butterflies decorated the edges. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Leo smiled. "There's more in the box."

Venus pulled out the black cloth which turned out to be another black cloak. It was long and hooded with enough coverage to hide her from view. Leo put the cloak on her and tied it on.

"Oh, thank you so much, Leo, they're beautiful." She said. Then she frowned all the sudden. "But they're too much."

He shook his head, smiling. "You deserve nothing less. My family has more weapons than we can spare and I wanted you to have your own."

"But-"

Leo stroked her cheek. "It's alright. It's a small token of my affection. Besides, you're gonna need them."

"How? I never had a tessen so exquisite, and this cloak is finer than anything else I ever had. They're like something fit for a queen."

"You are a queen." said Leo, "The queen of my heart. You should wear the cloak when you come to meet me. Your clothes will make you visible from a distance. You'll need the cloak to blend into the shadows of the night so you're invisible. Shadows are a ninja's best ally as well as a kunoichi's. The tessen is for your defense. You know how to use one, right?"

Venus frowned. "Well, a little... But I have nothing for you in return."

Leo was still smiling. "Your company is good enough for me."

For the rest of the night, Leo and Venus laid in the orchards to stargaze, then they walked among the cherry trees talking. They even walked by a water lily pond where they watched the breeze blow across the water, rippling the reflection of the moon and stars.

Leo told Venus about how he came to be and his friends back in New York while Venus told Leo more about her life and her friends. The evening ended with the two of them kissing passionately in the moonlight. Leo held her close, feeling whole once more. Venus felt so cherished and happy. Then too soon, Leo spoke up.

"It's getting late, Venus. You should return home."

Venus wanted to stay forever, but she knew she had to go. She put on her cloak and hid her tessen in the front of her jacket.

"Good night, Leo."

Leo pulled his hood over his head. "See you later, my little butterfly."

Venus smiled as she pulled her hood over her head. She ran off into the forest and towards home. Leo smiled as he took a T-portal and used it to return his lair. It was still the morning in New York and no one in the lair knew Leo had been gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Finding True Colors**

Diva was walking along the corridor of Foot Clan's lair, a look of determination on her face. She knew who was driving that van that nearly killed that family and was going to give him a piece of her mind. It made her angry that Fishface took off and didn't even help. It was like he didn't even care about those poor children trapped in the back seat. She wasn't going to tell him about her date with Raph and how he helped her save the children. That was too risky.

She made her way to the garage where she found Fishface and Stockman working on the van. Stockman was working under the hood with the engine and Fishface was working under the engine. Diva stepped forward, looking tough and serious, and cleared her throat. Stockman didn't look up as he wiped the car grease from his hands.

"Will you stop interrupting my work?" growled Stockman, "I will not take any more of your- Oh!"

Stockman was surprised when he saw Diva. He fumbled with the wrench he had and wiped the grease from his hands as he stood up, trying to look his best for her.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." he said. "What can I help you with?"

"Fishface," growled Diva, "Get your ass out from under that thing. We need to have a serious talk."

Fishface slid out from under the van on a motor repair board and looked up.

"Oh, you're that new recruit." said Fishface, "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm busy right now."

"No, Fishface, this can't even wait for two seconds." growled Diva, "Get your ass up or I might just eat you right now and ask questions later."

Fishface sighed and got up from the board. "Wait for me, Stockman. I'll be right back."

Diva followed Fishface into a back room full of tools. Fishface closed the door behind him.

"What do you want, miss?" asked Fishface.

"It's Leopard Diva." snapped Diva, "And I want you to tell me why you didn't stop last night."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fishface.

"That van you knocked off the road." said Diva, "I saw your van. You swerved into that car's lane and knocked them into a gas station pump. You then took off and left the parents and children in that car to die."

Fishface seemed to flinch, but he was trying too hard not to show it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Diva crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She knew he was lying and she wasn't going to play this game. She still wasn't going to tell him about Raph, though.

"It happened around midnight in the suburbs near 10th street." said Diva, "Me, another person, and the gas station's security cameras saw it."

Fishface stayed calm, but Diva could smell fear as he started to sweat. "Miss, I know you're angry, but I wasn't driving my van at midnight last night.

"I know it was you, Fishface." she growled, "Didn't you think even once about that family? Their car caught on fire! Two children, a newborn and a five-year-old, were trapped in the back seat and if I didn't save them, they would've died!"

"I didn't knock anyone off the road." said Fishface, insistently, "I wasn't driving my van last night and I don't know anything about a family crashing into a gas pump."

"Then what the hell was your van doing at the scene?"

"I don't know." said Fishface.

"You know something!" shouted Diva, "You tell me this instant! Your master told me that he wants to fight great evil and if being reckless is what it means to fight great evil, then I'm not going to be a part of it!"

Suddenly, Fishface grabbed Diva's jacket, yanked her close to his face, and slapped her across the face. She yelped out as his hand hit her cheek. He gave a dangerous glare at her.

"You better watch your tongue, Leopard," he warned her, "Because we don't take kindly to any deserters."

"Are you threatening me?" growled Diva, not wanting to back down.

"Giving you fair warning."

Just then, the door banged opened and Tiger Claw stepped into the room.

"What is this?" growled Tiger Claw dangerously. "I heard a slap and scream and what do I find? A cyborg fool hitting a possible recruit for the clan!"

Fishface let go of Diva and backed away from Tiger Claw, a sense of dread on his face. Diva could tell Tiger Claw was someone to be feared and someone to be respected.

"Uh, no, no," Fishface stammered as he tried to decide what to say. "I-I was just, uh… It's just she thinks she-she saw my van do a hit and run on another car."

"It was your van." growled Diva, "And don't ever hit me again. If this is how your clan works, being reckless and hitting people, then I don't want to be a part of it. I'm starting to question your intentions."

"Now, miss," started Tiger Claw.

"Leopard Diva."

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name, the Leopard Diva."

Tiger Claw smiled, very pleased. "Such a perfect name. Now you said you saw Fishface doing something?"

"Yes," said Diva, "I saw his van run another van into a gas pump with a family inside."

Tiger Claw glared at Fishface. "Ah, so that's why your van is in the shop again. What did you do this time? Forget to check your blind spot again?"

Fishface trembled. "I… I…"

"That's what I thought." said Tiger Claw, "I'm sure it won't happen again, my dear." He glared at Fishface. "And it won't, will it? We have special punishments for those who make mistakes."

Fishface quickly went back to the van to work under the van engine. Tiger Claw smiled and took Diva's hand.

"I apologize for his actions, Leopard Diva." He said in a charming voice, "Fishface can be a little too hasty and irritable sometimes."

Diva gave Tiger Claw an awkward look. Something about what Tiger Claw said wasn't honestly apologetic. And what was this about special punishments? Something was still not right about this Foot Clan. Maybe Raph and his brothers were right about them. But she still didn't know for sure. And she wished he would just let go of her hand.

"I've been looking for you all evening, Leopard Diva, and I wanted to invite you out for a dinner this evening. Just you and me."

Diva frowned. She didn't want to go out the Tiger Claw. She didn't want him, she wanted Raph. He had already claimed her heart over the last few days.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Tiger Claw, "You don't like me?"

"No, it's not that I don't like you." said Diva, "I just think it's better if we start off as friends and get to know each other first, but thank you for asking."

Her cellphone beeped. It was a reminder for her appointment to get registered in an hour. Diva saw her chance to get away.

"Oh, I forgot. I have a meeting with some, uh, friends. I have to go. They'll be angry if I'm late. Thanks for asking again."

Diva ran from the garage as fast as she could. Tiger Claw's smile turned to a scowl. Fishface poked his head in the doorway.

"What was she doing at that gas station?" he asked, "And how did she know it was me?"

"Who gives a damn how she found out?" growled Tiger Claw. "She turned me down. This is all your fault, Fishface! You scared her off!"

"How o inferno was I supposed to know she was there in the first place? That van was in my way. These Americans don't know how to drive. You put her off by making yourself sound too demanding."

"You better not make anymore mistakes, Fishface." warned Tiger Claw, "Your next mistake could be your last. Now get back to work."

Fishface went back to the van. Tiger Claw clenched his fists and marched out of the garage. He had everything prepared for him and the Leopard Diva and she turned him down. For years, he never thought he would find a mate, especially not someone like a mutant leopard. That was too prefect for Tiger Claw. He had so much as the Shredder's second-in-command and he could give her riches beyond her wildest dreams. He could give he everything she ever wanted. Still, he wouldn't give up trying to impress her.

* * *

Venus was already making breakfast when Emi and Akuko woke up. They usually had steamed rice and miso soup and this morning she served it with tamagoyaki, nori, and kobachi. Usually, Emi would cook their meals, but because of last night's tea, she slept a longer. The two were still drowsy from the effects of the knockout drug. Venus continued to act like nothing had happen last night.

"You're both up late." she said. "I had to make breakfast this morning."

"Don't fret, Kameyo," said Akuko, "We were just really tired."

"You're usually not." said Venus, as she finished setting up the table, "You usually wake me up first thing in the morning."

Venus gave the food to her mother and sensei as they began to eat. Throughout the meal, Venus's mind never drifted far from Leo. Her date last night wasn't as extravagant as most dates she heard and read about from the United States, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter if you were in the most luxurious place on Earth if you with someone you loved.

Akuko's voice broke the silence. "Have the horse, dogs, chickens, and fish been fed yet?"

"No," said Venus, "It's your turn to feed them today."

"You were the first to get up." said Akuko scowling.

"Sensei, it's your turn to feed them." said Venus plainly, "It says so on the list."

Akuko checked the list and, sure enough, it was her turn. She frowned, but she got up and went outside to feed the animals. As soon as she was out of earshot, Venus looked at her mother.

"Can I ask you a question, Mother?" she asked, "I want you to be honest and answer me truthfully."

"Yes, what is it, Kameyo?" said Emi.

"Why didn't you tell me about the blessing I was given as a baby?"

Emi froze in fright. "Kameyo, I told you not to mention that name in this house."

"Mother," said Venus in a louder voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I just wanted to protect you." said Emi, "To keep you safe."

"Mother, if the blessing says I will have a successful marriage to a man who loves me as much as you do, then you have nothing to worry about. Weren't you happy about this at one time?

"Kameyo, you don't understand-"

Venus towered over her mother and glared at her. "Mother, I don't want your opinions. Answer my question now. Weren't you even happy about this before?"

Emi hesitated. "Well… yes. At one point I was."

"When?" asked Venus.

"When you were a baby." replied Emi, "I believed that you would find a fine husband. But that was before I realized that you would be taken away forever, with no one to protect you."

"Mother, I can take care of myself." said Venus, "I've sparred with the ninjas of my father's class and was never defeated. I even best all the ninja masters and elders of our clan. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Emi was surprised by this. "You did? Even that monster?"

"I don't see him as a monster," said Venus, knowing who her mother was talking about, "But yes, I did. And I asked him not to hold back anything."

"But what if he-" Emi began.

"Father would never let anyone harm me under his care, Mother. Besides, would Obisan be foolish enough to harm me with Dragon Soldiers all over the place?"

"Well… I guess not." said Emi, "But you can't let him near you."

"Trust me, Mother, I would never let my guard down to anyone who'd dare threaten me. I'm not saying I will, if you think I'm going to leave you forever if I get married, I will always have you in my life. We may not see each other on a daily basis, but I will never abandon you. You have to have faith in me. A blessing I have is something you should be proud of. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, but I want you to be safe and taken care of." said Emi.

"And I will." said Venus. "You have to believe I can look after myself."

Just then, they heard the sound of Akuko screaming from the barn. It startled both Venus and her mother as they got up and ran outside. They both knew Akuko well and she just didn't scream unless something was wrong.

The two found Akuko in the barn next to the horse stall. She was kneeling on the floor covering her face with her hands. Some blood was on her hands and kimono. Venus's mother just bought a new stallion for the mare they had. He was lashing out and scrapping at the stall floor in a frenzy. Venus ran to secure the rope for the stallion's stall as Emi ran to Akuko's side.

"Akuko, what happen?!" cried Emi, "Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

"I- I'll be fine…" groaned Akuko behind her hands.

"Sensei, let us see your face." said Venus.

"Kameyo, you don't need to see this. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not." said Venus more firmly, "If you were kicked in the face, you're in trouble. Show me where you're hurt."

At first, Akuko wouldn't remove her hands from her face for ten seconds. Venus was then able to use all her strength to remove them for her. There was a black left eye with a deep cut seeping blood over her eyebrow. The horse had undeniably kicked Akuko in the face.

"Sensei! Should I call for help?" asked Venus. Though she despised Akuko at times, Venus wasn't that heartless. Venus raised a finger. "How many fingers am I holding up, Sensei?"

"I'm fine." groaned Akuko.

"Answer the question, Akuko!" yelled Venus angrily.

"One."

Venus knew Akuko didn't have a concussion.

"Kameyo, I can take care of myself." moaned Akuko, "You just go back into the house."

Venus shook her head. "No. You're hurt and you're in no shape to-" Just then Venus saw the stallion break out of his stall and rear up. "Mother, look out!"

One moment, Emi was being towered by the angry stallion. The next moment, she and Akuko had been yanked out of the way. Venus had moved Emi and Akuko away just in time to keep the stallion from trampling them with his hooves. With everyone out of danger, Venus jumped onto the stallion's back and steered his head out of the barn, away from the others.

Furious at the creature riding on his back, the stallion ran around the barnyard, trying to buck the young turtle off. Venus had ridden and broke horses before and she didn't need a bridle or saddle. Emi ran out of the barn with Akuko following behind with her bleeding face.

"Kameyo, what are you doing?!" screamed Emi, "Get off that thing before you get hurt!"

Venus didn't get off. If she did, the horse would know it was the boss and attack her on the spot. The horse bucked and spun. He kicked and ran. He tried ramming Venus against trees. Venus refused to let go or give in. After fifteen minutes, the stallion finally tired out and stopped bucking. Venus was panting and her muscles ached, but she alright.

"Knock this off." she said to the horse, "Take it steady."

The stallion knew he was beaten and relaxed. Venus walked the horse calmly over to her mother and sensei. Emi and Akuko were staring in stunned silence. They had never seen her ride and tame a horse before.

"Mother, you stay here and try to stop the bleeding." said Venus, "I'm going to get some help from Father!"

And she rode away before either of them could protest any further.

* * *

Emi frowned, worried about her daughter. But she saw how Venus handled the stallion with ease. Usually, he never let anyone near him. His wild behavior was the reason Akuko never let Emi or Kameyo work with him. But Kameyo was right. Right now, they needed help as fast as possible, and Emi didn't know how to ride a horse. Emi then remembered Akuko. She worried about a broken skull or a busted eye.

"Akuko, into the house, quickly." said Emi, "There should be bandages and medicine in the house."

Emi took Akuko and rushed her into the house. Leaving Akuko on a cushion, Emi found their supply of emergency bandages and medicine. Then she got a cold pack, clean water, and a cloth and started cleaning Akuko's injuries.

"Take it easy, Akuko." said Emi, "I'll fix you up in no time." She wrapped bandages around Akuko's head and applied the cold pack to her head. "I've never seen Kameyo break a stallion like that."

"She was just lucky." said Akuko, "You should go after Kameyo. I can take care of myself."

"But I can't just leave you here." said Emi, "You were kicked in the head! If I lose you, I won't know what to do. Besides, I can't run after her on foot."

Akuko was disappointed, but she didn't say anything. besides, Emi was right. Akuko sat down as Emi applied medicine for her black eye and pain.

"But Akuko," said Emi, "I been rethinking about Kameyo's blessing."

Akuko did her best to look at Emi, "Emi, you know that's not what Kameyo needs."

"But Kameyo is right," said Emi, "What if there is a man who can love and protect her?"

"Emi, you mustn't be deceived." said Akuko, "Remember you mother and sister. No matter how good things are or how grand things may seem, men are nothing but trouble. Just like with your father. Besides, if she marries someone, she'll leave you forever. Don't you remember what happened when your father took your family away? You were all alone. He destroyed your life and left you with no one. You were lucky I came in and took you in. I saved you from death. You don't want that for you or her, do you?"

Emi shook her head, fearfully. She reached for the water bucket and cleaned the rag. Akuko just held the cold pack to her head. Kameyo had once again pointed out the light behind her blessing. The turtle had been proving to be harder to convince than her mother. Unlike her gullible and paranoid mother, Kameyo was headstrong, clever, and had nerves of steel. Everything about Kazuhiro's blessing was shining through despite her attempts to control her otherwise.

She kept Kameyo out of romantic relationships, but everything else was having an effect on her plans. With Haku forcing her to make Kameyo stay at the clan monetary every other week, she was getting more and more headstrong and smarter. Emi had no idea of Akuko's true intentions. She didn't care about Emi's wants and feelings as she didn't care about Kameyo's either.

She also knew Kameyo was hiding something. It made her wonder if Kameyo had found a man in her life. If she did, she would have no problem throwing him out of the picture. However, she questioned everyone man at the festival, but everyone said they never made any advances towards her. She got nothing from her friends or anyone else, either.

She was going to find out if that was true, but right now, she had to get medical help. Though getting kicked in the face by a stupid horse wouldn't kill her, it did affect her to some degree. She had hidden the fact that her vision was already starting to get blurry.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Surprises and More Surprises**

Time seemed to slow down for Leo as the days went by, and days turned into weeks. For the last four months, he and Venus had been meeting in secret. Sometimes he saw her every other day, sometimes every other week. He had taught her how to use a tessen and how to fight like a real kunoichi. Akuko had limited some of her training, but Venus Made up for it with her own training.

With Raph, he saw that Diva was registered as a citizen and saw to all her qualifications. She was a little nervous about the shots, but he helped her through it. The two ended up meeting one to three times a week. Like Leo and Venus, they too kept their affair a secret.

Just three months ago, Donnie invented a special collar for their mutant cat, Ice Cream Kitty, called a Freezy Collar. It was a cyrothermal collar that would help her stay frozen outside the freezer. Only seconds of putting the collar on her, Kitty's body had solidified and she regained her hind legs. She was so happy, she left the lair on her own and returned that evening for mealtime. It had been over a hundred degrees that day and she didn't even melt. Kitty could now live and act like a real cat.

But over the last several weeks, she suddenly started becoming a little under the weather. She had been tired, moody, and had been stealing food. She didn't want to play as much as she used to and had started to get a little on the fat side.

Mikey stroked Kitty's head as he gave her a kitty popsicle, an ice cube made of cat food. It was one of Kitty's most favorite treats. Usually, she'd start licking and eating it as soon as he dropped it, but this morning, she wasn't interested in it. Mikey grew worried.

"C'mon, Ice Cream Kitty, you've gotta eat your kitty popsicle." he said, trying to encourage her.

She let out a weak meow and laid in the freezer. Mikey sighed.

"I'll leave it here for you, girl." he said as he closed the freezer door.

Mikey walked into the living room to find his brothers playing a shooting survival videogame called "The Call of Destiny." Years ago, they savaged old games that had been thrown out. Now they could buy them along with all the latest gaming software. Donnie, Leo, and Raph were busy playing a multiplayer mission.

"Hey, Mikey, wanna join in?" asked Raph.

"Not now, bro." said Mikey, "Kitty's not doing so good again. She won't eat her popsicle this morning."

Leo paused the game before talking. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." said Mikey, "She's just won't do anything. All she does is meow and twitch her tail."

"Let me see if she's okay." said Donnie.

Donnie went to the kitchen with Mikey. He checked her over from her from nose to tail. He looked in her ears and mouth, poked at her tummy, and took her temperature.

"She's got kind of a firm tummy and she seems upset when I touch it." said Donnie, "But I still can't figure out what the problem is."

"Could she be sick?" asked Mikey.

"That's the thing. She seems that way, but her temperature and other vials are perfectly normal. It could be a side effect from the collar. I'll take it off for the day and see if she gets any better."

Before Donnie could remove the collar, his T-Phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" The caller only talked for a few seconds before Donnie suddenly became surprised. "What, now? Hang on, April! Keep breathing and I'll be right over!"

Donnie hung up the phone and gathered his stuff in a rush.

"What now?" asked Raph.

"The baby's coming!" Donnie, beaming, "I've got to be there for her!"

Raph, Leo, and Mikey dropped everything as they ran from the kitchen. Donnie ran to fetch Anton as Leo ran to find Splinter and Karai. Mikey stayed near the freezer with Kitty.

"Don't worry, girl, I'll come back for you." Mikey told her. He closed the freezer door and ran to catch up with his family heading out the door.

* * *

Most of the family ran to the hospital, but Raph had to take care of a personal matter first. He had to meet up with Diva again and tell her to cancel their date for tonight. Diva didn't have a cellphone or laptop, so he had no choice but to tell her in person.

He went to her home, an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from his lair. It was full of old construction beams, planes of glass, and old tools covered in dust. The windows glass and insolation was all held in place with duck tape. The building had no heating or air-conditioning and there were several holes in the roof.

However, the part of the warehouse that Diva made her home that looked better than the rest of the warehouse. There was a patched up couch and chair that had been repaired beautifully with homemade throw pillows and quilts. A small antique side table had been repainted white tulips and violets. On it was a makeshift lamp made from an old lamp shade, a flashlight, and several old phone books. The walls and floor had various artwork made from old plates and bowls, recycled materials, and old clothing.

Raph knew that Diva was a dumpster diver and often made art out of things she found in the trash and recycling. She made sculptures and paintings, restored old clothes into new ones, and even repaired furniture to make it look brand new. It reminded him of the times when his family had to dumpster dive for food and supplies when he was a child.

Diva wasn't anywhere to be seen, though.

"Diva?" he called out, "Are you here?"

Nobody answered.

Raph checked the bathroom. This place was small and dingy, covered with stains and lime rust. The sink didn't work and neither did the toilet, which had a plastic bag over it. A large plastic tote was in the corner as a bathtub and two three-gallon water jugs were the only source of water for washing and drinking. The was an empty kerosene lantern near the door that had been used as a light source at one point, probably before Diva gained night vision for her mutation.

Diva wasn't in here, so Raph moved on. Raph knew Diva was homeless, but it appalled him to see the poor conditions she was living in. She had no insolation or running water. She was making the best she could out of what she had or could find, but had practically nothing. She would just make things work the way they were.

He moved on to Diva's bedroom. The bedroom was an office room filled with old furniture. In one corner was a kid's table with a patched up tablecloth, a large steel box safe, and boxes of food on it. In another corner was a spring mattress covered with a large stained feather quilt. Several fleece blankets had been sown together for a makeshift pillow and another patch of blankets was lying next to the mattress on the floor for some reason.

Raph jumped when he nearly stepped in a pet water dish near the door. There was a second bowl next to it with a rawhide bone in it. Raph had a feeling that Diva had some kind of pet with her, which he knew nothing about.

Another corner of the room was more appearing than the rest of the room. There were three clothing racks full beautiful clothes, from designer dresses to basic t-shirts, jeans, and such. There were also boxes of antique glass and china plates, silverware, stone tiles, paints and brushes, glue, and tools. Next to them was another table that was a work table were Diva made all her artwork. She was currently working on a project with a picture frame with flowers made from colored construction paper, cupcake cups and coffee filters.

Raph saw that there were no more coffee filters. It gave Raph an idea where to look. He walked out of Diva's room and out the side exit door, which lead to the alley on the side of the building. Diva was back there wearing a plastic apron and gloves with only her legs and buttocks sticking out of the dumpster. She was dumpster diving for more art supplies with a metal diving pole. She put a set of old tea saucers on the lid of the dumpster as she continued rummaging with the pole.

"Alright, where are you, you little filters?" she said to herself.

Raph cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Diva let out a startled scream as she backed out of the dumpster, wielding the pole like a baseball bat.

Raph put his hands up. "Whoa, easy! It's just me."

Diva folded her ears in embarrassment and dropped the pole as she realized Raph caught her diving in the dumpster.

"Please, Raph, don't think of any of this being bad or gross." she said, "I was just looking for more art supplies."

"No sweat." said Raph, "There was a time my family dumpster dived for stuff, too."

Diva picked up her diving pole and set it against the alley wall.

"What is it, Raph?" she asked, "Did I get the timing of our date wrong?"

"No, it's not that." said Raph, "But something urgent has come up and I have to cancel our date tonight."

"Why? What happened?" asked Diva.

"My sister-in-law's having her baby."

"April's having her baby?" said Diva, "Well, that's great news, Raph! How is she doing now?"

"She made it to the hospital two hours ago, but other than that, I don't know much. I only heard from the news from Donnie when she called him."

Raph turned to walk away. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later, Diva."

Diva grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I have to ask you something." said Diva.

"What is it?"

"Are you any good at cracking safes with a combination lock?"

"No." said Raph, "Donnie and Karai can, though."

Diva frowned. "I guess you can't help me then."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about that safe in your room?" asked Raph.

"Yes, it was recovered from the crash my parents died in. I believe that it may contain my family's valuables, maybe some information about my past. I've never been able to find the combination and I don't have the money to hire someone to crack it."

"I'll see if I can get my family can open it for you." said Raph, "Anything that is important to you."

Diva smiled. "You're an amazing man, Raphael. I love you."

Raph's heart seemed to have stopped. She had just told him that she loved him. He hoped he wasn't dreaming. It was too good to be true. The two of them started to lean over for a kiss. Raph hadn't felt like this in years. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a slow-moving car and a gruff voice approaching.

"Let's try over here, Master. She's got to around her somewhere."

Raph knew that voice. "Ah, shit, Tiger Claw! We can't let him see us."

The two ducked to hide between the dumpster and some trash bags. They could a car stopping outside the alley, followed by two sets of footsteps walking out and one car door slamming shut. Raph peeked through an opening in the back of the dumpster. He saw one of the Foot Clan's vans parked outside the alley. Diva gave a good sniff. Tiger Claw was there and he wasn't alone. Shredder was with him. Diva knew Tiger Claw had the same sense of smell she did and opened a rotten garbage bag next to them, hoping it was enough to mask their scent.

"The Leopard Diva has been missing for over three months." Tiger Claw said to his master, "I've been trying to get an answer from her, but she keeps slipping through my paws."

The two were walking into the alley, closer and closer to Raph and Diva's hiding spot. Raph could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He hoped that the two wouldn't look behind the dumpster.

"I still don't approve leaving the lair to search with you, Tiger Claw." said Shredder, "We may be searching for a deserter."

"She can't." said Tiger Claw, "Not now. Not when this could be a once in a lifetime chance."

"Tiger Claw, some women are worth it, but not one runaway is worth chasing for eternity."

Tiger Claw shook his head. "I'd never find another woman like that, not if I searched in a thousand years."

Raph could now see the two out of the corner of his eye. Now he was really scared as he held Diva close. The two were now highly visible and it wasn't a convenient hiding spot at this angle. They both hoped for some fucking freak miracle that Tiger Claw and Shredder wouldn't look over and see them. Then he'd become more than turtle soup. He prayed for a miracle to save them.

And a miracle did come.

It came in the sound of a car horn blaring continuously. Raph peeked through the opening behind the dumpster. There was a yellow dog inside the van. At first, Raph didn't know whose dog it was, but then he remembered.

It was Buster, the golden retriever who stole the mutagen bomb and got mutated into a bull/dog mutant. There he was in the driver's seat, his front paws standing on the steering wheel's horn as he ate away at the contents of a meal box on the dashboard. Buster didn't seem to mind that the van's horn was blaring. Shredder and Tiger Claw did, though.

"That damn dog again!" shouted Shredder.

"Scram!" roared Tiger Claw, "Get out of there!"

He and Shredder ran for the van. Raph saw a chance to escape. Grabbing Diva's arm, he pulled her through the exit door of the warehouse and bolted the door shut. Diva watch anxiously out the window as Buster leaped from the van, snuck around Shredder and Tiger Claw, and hid in the alley in the very spot she and Raph hid. Believing Buster ran down the street, Shredder and Tiger Claw got in the van and drove off.

"That was close." said Diva.

"Too close." agreed Raph, "That was the biggest fucking break we ever got."

"I almost thought those two were gonna make a hotdog kabob out of my little Buster."

"Wait, that's your dog?" said Raph.

"Yes, he's my dog. Just a moment."

Diva opened the door and let Buster come inside. The little troublemaker managed to run off with the rest of his ill-gotten meal, a fillet of fish. He ate the rest of the fish as Diva held him close.

"Are you alright, big boy?" she cooed, "Did those two do anything to hurt you?"

"I know your dog." said Raph, "Long story short, he stole a bomb we were after and he made us and the Foot Clan crash our vehicles. Well, the Foot Clan did at least."

"He was probably just playing with you." said Diva, "Weren't you, Buster?"

She nuzzled Buster as he gave her sloppy, wet kisses all over her face.

"Is he always like that?" asked Raph.

Diva nodded. "He's been given up by five owners for running away. He has a reputation for being an escape artist and a troublemaker. They were going to put him down so I took him in. And I adore him."

Raph got worried. "Uh, there's nothing wrong with having a dog, but… My family's got a mutant ice cream cat."

Diva smiled. "That's alright. Buster loves cats and children."

Just then, Raph heard his T-phone ringing. He checked the caller ID. It was Donnie. Then he remembered.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed, "I forgot all about April! Donnie's gonna be so pissed at me! I'm sorry, Diva, but I have to go. I'll catch up with you later."

Without another word, Raph left the building, the exit door closing with a clang behind him. Diva stared at the door, scratching Buster behind his ears.

* * *

Raph arrived at the lair out of breath and found Mikey waiting for him.

"Am I too late?" Raph asked, out of breath.

Mikey shook his head. "Nope, you're right on time, bro. You go ahead, I'm gonna check on Kitty."

Raph first ran to the bathroom to wash off the trash smell from him. Then he ran to the nursery to find a large crowd. The Mighty Mutanimals were already there. Raph walked over to Donnie.

"Sorry, Donnie," said Raph, "I nearly got into a tight spot with Tiger Claw. Where's the baby?"

Donnie showed Raph the new crib where April was tucking in a tiny baby turtle under a pink blanket. The new baby was fast asleep.

"It's a girl." said April, "Her name is Rosetta."

Raph smiled at the new baby sleeping away in her crib. Anton had woken up from his nap and walked over to the crib, curious as to what was in it. Donnie lifted Anton up to show him the baby.

"Anton, say hello to your new baby sister." said Donnie, "Her name is Rose."

"Ro… Ro…" Anton tried his best, but he still hadn't learned to say the S sound yet.

Just then, Mikey burst into the room.

"THREE!" he yelled, "THREEEEE!"

Everyone stared at Mikey. He was laughing hysterically and smiling like he owned the whole world. They thought he had gone crazy.

"Seriously!" said Raph, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Mikey, you're gonna wake up the baby." said Leo, vexed, "What are you talking about? Three what?"

Mikey smiled ecstatically, "Three. Ice cream. Kittens! Ice Cream Kitty has kittens!"

April and the rest of the family ran in the kitchen. Mikey opened the freezer door. Ice Cream Kitty was in there and cuddled at her tummy were three blobs of pink, brown, and cream. Then they saw that the blobs were indeed ice cream kittens.

"She does have kittens!" said April, surprised.

"I thought she was getting bigger." said Raph. "I guess she did more than leave the lair this summer."

Ice Cream Kitty was purring as the kittens squirmed at her belly. Mikey tickled her under her chin as he proceeded to fuss over the kittens. Everything that was going on with Kitty now made sense. She was also pregnant like April and they had no idea she was.

Donnie scowled. "Oh, great. Now I have to make three more Freezy Collars."

Leo and Raph looked at each other. This had been quite a day, full of one surprise after the other. First they had Rose and now they had Ice Cream Kitty's new kittens.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The Promise**

Six weeks had passed since Rose and the kittens were born. April had taken Rose and Anton out for their evening walk, so the Turtles took the rare opportunity to play "Call of Destiny." Raph and Mikey were playing a fierce game with each other to see who could make the most kills and last the longest without dying. At first Raph was in the lead with the most kills, but then Mikey used a grenade to blow him and twenty enemies out of commission, putting him in the lead by two kills.

Raph slapped his leg in frustration. "Fuck!"

Mikey pumped the air. "Aw, yeah, baby! I rule the world!"

"Shut up!" Raph shot back, "The rules were to not kill each other."

"Rematch?" Mikey offered.

"Yeah, I'll getcha this time."

Mikey looked at Leo. "Hey, Leo, wanna turn? I could really use another man now!"

Leo stood up. "No thanks, I'm going to bed early. Enjoy your game, guys."

And with that, Leo left for his room. Raph looked after Leo with suspicious eyes.

"He's hiding something." Raph said to the others, "I know it."

"I've seen him in my lab making things." said Donnie. "Things like bracelets, necklaces, and a bottle of perfume. He also had things like a T-pod, a laptop, and one of my solar-powered mini generators."

"Gifts for someone?" asked Mikey, "Like for a girlfriend?"

Raph stood up. "I just wanna know where he's sneaking off to."

"What about you?" asked Mikey, "You've been sneaking off as well. Only it's like Leo's had his brain taken over by aliens and he doesn't even know who we are anymore."

Raph hid his annoyance. "What I do is none of your fucking business. The minute he walks out tomorrow morning, we're following him."

* * *

In his room, Leo went to his closet and dug out his amulet. He kissed it and held it close to his heart. He needed to be with her again. It had been so long since he had seen her and he was going crazy from the absence.

Leo hadn't revealed his plans to take her to New York with him, but he had already been preparing for that. He made some slight changes to his room, including a vanity and full-length mirror for Venus. He knew by now what she liked and what her favorite things were, like cherry blossoms and blue things. He also made some kunoichi gear for her by request, complete with an azure mask. Azure was her favorite shade of blue.

Tonight, he was going to see Venus de Milo again.

* * *

Venus was sitting near the stream with Mimi and their best friends, Chiko, Ami, Kikuko, and Tamiko. The five women were busy washing laundry as they talked about their weekend, but Venus hardly paid attention to them. She was too lost in her daydreams with Leo.

It hurt her that she hadn't seen him in a long time. Nearly two months. She hated that she had keep their relationship a secret. She hated her mother and sensei for being the reason they had to keep it a secret. Venus refused to tell Akuko anything about her behavior and managed to work around her questions. Akuko even made threats, but Venus still refused to give in. In the end, Akuko gave up, but now she had turned into a tyrant.

Venus didn't care. When staying with them, she just knocked them out every night so she could roam the house and yard freely in her black cloak. She didn't just wear it to see Leo anymore. Night time was her hour now. The night and shadows had become her ally and comfort. An escape from her gilded life.

"Kameyo?"

Venus snapped out of her daydream when she heard Mimi speaking to her.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Venus asked.

Mimi frowned. "You've been acting strange for the last few weeks."

"She's just stressed out because Akuko's been acting up lately." said Ami, "I don't know what her problem is."

"Don't worry about her, Kameyo." said Chiko, "Master Haku will work something out."

Venus didn't say anything as she returned to washing her laundry. Her friends could tell something was up with her, but they didn't suspect the truth yet. The women continued to chatter on, but Venus soon returned to her daydreaming.

She remembered his gifts to her. Under a secret loose floorboard in her room, Venus had hidden gifts Leo gave her in a small suitcase. She took it back and forth with her when she switched between her parents' homes. Leo's other gifts besides the cloak and tessen were a music player Leo called a T-pod, a laptop with a mini generator and satellite up-link she could use to watch movies and surf the internet, and bracelets and necklaces of different designs and colors. All of the jewelry, from the colors to the shapes, matched her tastes exactly. She didn't wear any of the jewelry, but she often downloaded new music and wrote in her laptop journal whenever Emi and Akuko were not around. It was like her secret friend. But she wish she could tell someone else about it.

Venus longed to see Leo again. He was not like her mother or sensei. He respected her opinions and listened to everything she said. She did the same with him. Sometimes they agreed and sometimes they disagreed, but they always understood each other in the end. Some people called him a monster, but he was anything but a monster or freak in her eyes. Leo had always been kind and gentle to her.

Then things turned bad when Kikuko asked Venus a question. "Kameyo, which ninja do you think is the most handsome?"

Venus didn't think before she spoke. "Hamato Leonardo."

The girls gasped in shock like she had spoken of a great evil. Venus realized she had spoken too late.

"Hamato Leonardo?!" They all cried.

"The leader of the Master Mutant Ninja Turtles?!" gasped Chiko.

"But he's a monster!" cried Tamiko.

Venus thought quickly. She was able to talk her way out of Akuko's questions by being evasive, so she decided to try it.

"You asked me who I think is handsome," said Venus, "Not who I think is nice. Besides, I'm a mutant turtle. Does that mean I'm a monster?"

"No, of course not." said Ami, "You're our friend, but why him?"

"He is tall and muscular, has blue eyes, and looks like warrior. You don't see me as ugly, so you cannot say he is ugly, either. Besides, I like people with blue eyes."

The girls didn't know how to answer this. Ami was the only one who spoke. "O... kay, that's an interesting answer."

The women continued on with their conversation, but Mimi watched Venus closely. Venus looked away, getting more uncomfortable. She knew Mimi didn't fall for her trick. Seeing that her family's laundry was done, Venus excused herself to go home. Then she felt the amulet hum and vibrate. Venus smiled as she took the amulet from inside the front of her kimono. She held it close and kissed it, she had to prepare for tonight. Venus was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Mimi watching in the distance.

* * *

That morning, Leo donned his dark gear along with his black mask and cloak and snuck into Donnie's lair to get a T-portal. He then quietly left the lair through the fire escape tunnel. He didn't notice his brothers following him. Raph was leading the way as the three tip-toed along the shadows. When Leo disappeared around a corner, Raph moved closer and peeked carefully around the wall. Leo whispered something into the T-Portal that Raph couldn't hear. He knew, though, that he was telling it the location he wanted to go. A second later, a hole opened in the air.

Leo walked through the portal. Urging his brothers to run, Raph and the others ran for the portal as it started to close. They were barely able to make it as they dove into the portal hole. The three ended in a pileup on a grass field outside a forest at night time. Raph pushed Donnie and Mikey off him and stood up. He saw Leo running in the shadows of the trees in the forest. Raph signaled his brothers to go on and they ran after Leo, following from a distance.

* * *

Venus sat under the cherry trees waiting for Leo to arrive. The leaves were already gone. The branches swayed as the chilly autumn wind blew. It seemed to take forever for her mother and sensei to fall asleep tonight. She came early to see Leo and was getting impatient. It had been so long since their last date.

Then she saw the tall hooded figure standing over her and knew who was under the hood before he removed it.

"Leo!"

"Venus."

Leo helped Venus to her feet and she smiled as he removed her hood. They held each other close as Leo stroke her back.

"Please, don't make me wait that long again." she said.

"I'm sorry, Venus, but I had some family issues and my work in New York never ends." Leo showed Venus a picture he had pulled out of his cloak. "Here's my new niece, Rosetta."

Venus smiled at the sight of the new baby turtle. Donnie held Anton up in his arms, and April held Rose in a pink blanket. The baby turtle was fast asleep and simply adorable.

"She's so cute." she said.

"She was born naturally right on time." said Leo, "She is very healthy and she and April are doing just fine."

Venus was happy that April had safely given birth.

"So, shall we get on with our evening?" asked Leo.

Venus took Leo's hand as they walked through the orchard. The two turtles didn't even notice the rustling of leaves as Raph, Donnie, and Mikey arrived near the forest line or a shadowy figure as Mimi spied on the two behind the trees. Leo and Venus walked the orchard, catching up what happened while they were away. At the pond, they took of their gear and clothes and swam for a little while, diving under water and splashing playfully at each other.

At one point, Donnie and Mikey started shoving each other as they fought for the be viewing spot. They were making a lot of noise. It scared Mimi and Leo and Venus were too busy having fun to notice. Raph stopped his brothers before they could make any more noise.

When they finished swimming, Leo and Venus watched the stars while they dried off. Venus helped Leo as she pointed out all her favorite star constellations. After they finished stargazing and got dressed, Leo started on Venus's training with her tessen. He already taught her how to attack, throw, and block with it. This time, he was going to teach her how to disarm someone with it.

He started off slow, instructing her how to handle the tessen and the steps to predict and avoid an attack. Then he went a little faster with his sword sheathed. Finally, he did it with his full blade drawn and would make no que. Venus had proven to be a fast learner. After missing him the first time, Venus caught Leo's katana in her tessen and, with a twist of the fan, managed to take Leo's sword from him. Without warning, she flipped him over onto his back, pinned him down with her foot, and brought the sword down, the sharp blade missing his head by half an inch.

Mimi watched from the shadows, astonished. The same was true about Leo, as well as his brothers still hiding in the brush.

"I bet you didn't expect that." said Venus with a sly smile.

"No, I didn't." said Leo, still shaken.

She released him and retrieved her tessen. Leo got up as he took back his sword and cleaned off the dirt before sheathing it.

Then Venus frowned, "I hate that city. It holds you away from me."

Leo looked hurt. "It's not my city that hold us apart. It's my war with the Foot Clan and my job, my many responsibilities. My brothers are my team and I'm their leader. If New York wasn't as beautiful and peaceful at night, we never would have gone to the surface."

"How can such a place be beautiful at night?" asked Venus, "I was told that New York is a dangerous place, especially at night."

"Crime is a part of life in a big city, Venus." said Leo, "I fight it every day, but that's only a fraction of what the city is like. You should see the buildings and skyscrapers on a clear night. The sight of the lights is more magnificent than you can ever image. Times Square and Central Park will leave you silent with awe, and the sewers and subways aren't bad if you know where you're going. I lived nearly my whole life in the sewers. Our lair is like an underground house."

"You make your home sound like a dream." said Venus.

"One day you should come and see this dream for yourself. I could take you all over the city and show you it's sights."

"I would love to see your home," said Venus, "But for now, I only want to see you."

Leo's heart skipped a beat at her words. She was willing to go with him.

"Oh, Leo?" said Venus all the sudden, "I heard about a kiss called a French Kiss, but I didn't want to ask anyone about what it meant. What exactly is it?"

Leo looked at Venus, a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Um, well… I'm not sure how to tell you, Venus. You may not like it, but… would you like me to show you?"

"Yes."

He leaned towards her. "If you want me to stop, just tell me."

Then his lips met hers. Leo's heart raced nervously as he parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Venus gasped, startled. He broke away.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

Venus shook her head. "No, it's just… I'm surprised. I had no idea it was like that. Could you do it again?"

Leo smiled. He began kissing her again and this time, she kissed him back. It drove him mad as his tongue slid back into her mouth. Their kiss grew hungrier as they embraced tenderly. Venus grew bolder and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Time seemed to stop as their tongues mated.

In the shadows, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stared slack-jawed, wide eyed, and dumbstruck at the turtle couple. They suspected Leo had an affair, but this was a dangerous game. Mimi was too awestruck to even look away as the two continued to make out.

Leo flinched as Venus started to unbuckle one of the straps on his harness and opened up her jacket. He realized what she was doing. She was trying to seduce him right here in this orchard, to make love with him. But this was a dangerous place to do it.

He stopped her at the second buckle. "Wait! Don't!"

Venus looked hurt. "Why not?"

"Not here." he said, "We're not ready yet. You don't even know how difficult it is for me to stop."

Venus shook her head. "I am ready, Leo. I love you."

"I love you too, Venus," said Leo, "But it's not the right place or time. You don't understand the cost of the consequences. Can you honestly return home in the morning like that?"

Venus became scared at the seriousness of his voice. "Are you saying everyone will notice?"

"Your mother and Akuko will. Once they find out, they'll lock you up for the rest of your life. They might even take you away, somewhere where no one can find you. We'll never see each other again."

Venus felt her world crashing down as tears streamed from her eyes. Leo held her close, trying to comfort her. She said that she loved him, but it pained him to know that he couldn't give her what she really wanted.

"Oh, Leo, what will we do?" she asked, "Will we have to stay this way forever, meeting in secret?"

"No, Venus," said Leo, "I'll take you to New York City someday, but only when you're ready. I know you have friends and family here and you'll need some time to think about it. I'll wait for a month and then we'll talk about it. When you're ready, I'll take you home with me. We'll be able to do it then."

"You promise?"

Leo tilted her face towards her. "Yes, I would risk anything for it. Even if I have to die trying."

He wiped her tears away as he kissed her again and fixed her jacket.

"It's getting late." said Leo, "You better head home."

"Goodnight, Leo." said Venus.

"Goodnight, my little butterfly."

Venus kissed him goodbye before walking into the woods. Leo couldn't believe that Venus tried to seduce him. He couldn't risk losing her. The light of his life, the other half of his heart. The only safe place for them to do it was in New York. She was willing to come with him, but she wasn't ready yet. He hoped that a month will be long enough for her to make up her mind. Leo sighed as he rebuckled his harness. He turned around to leave and nearly jumped out of his shell.

Standing behind him were his brothers.

 _Ah shit…_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Secrets, Truths, and Lies**

Leo felt his world shattering as Raph and Donnie gave him disproving expressions. Mikey was more amused than disappointed. He wondered how the hell they were able to follow him.

"You have some explaining to do." said Donnie.

Leo stared at his brothers. "What? How did you-? You saw us?!"

"How you and your girlfriend got naked in the water and tried to fuck you after she nearly took your eye out?" asked Mikey, "Duh."

Leo wished he had a frying pan or something to hit his brothers with. "Get lost, guys! It's none of your business! Forget what you saw!"

"Too late," said Raph, "We already saw you. What will Master Splinter think?"

"Don't you dare tell him." Leo warned him angrily.

"Dude, are you insane?" shouted Raph, "If Mistress Akuko finds out, she'll turn you into turtle soup!"

"She can ram her foot up my ass for all I care." said Leo, scowling and crossing his arms, "Her mother treats her like a child and her sensei controls her to the core. Just like what Shredder tried to do to Karai."

"Why?" asked Mikey, "Cuz they want her to fight someone?"

Leo rolled his eyes. Mikey was still dumb at times. "No, her mother is paranoid and their guardian is a pain in the ass, you stupid bastard."

Mikey got cross. "Hey, there's no need to get offensive now."

Raph shrugged, "So this woman's got a mother and bitch who won't let her go. Big deal."

"If you want her, then just take her home with us, bro." said Mikey, "Sweep her off her feet and carry her off in style."

Leo shook his head. "I can't. She's not ready yet. She was raised in the country side, not in the city or sewers. I need to wait for the right time."

"Now's a good time." said Mikey.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU DUMBASSES!" The others flinched as Leo towered over them. "Venus means everything in the world to me! If I lose her to those two, I'll never see her again! Do you want the same thing to happen to me like it did with Donnie when April walked out on us for her father's first mutation?!"

Donnie cringed at these words. He remembered that incident all too well. April blamed them for her father's mutation and walked out on them. He pleaded and begged her to come back and almost lost hope that she would never return to him. April had long forgiven them and Kirby was returned to normal, but the memory still haunted him. The idea that the same thing could happen to Leo made him sick to his stomach.

Only Leo would lose Venus forever.

"Please, Leo," said Donnie, "We won't tell anyone. We promise."

"We won't?" said Mikey.

Raph jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "We won't. Do I have permission to beat up Mikey if he tries to slip up?"

Leo nodded. "Permission granted."

Raph spoke up again. "Now that we're keeping a secret for you, you guys have to keep a secret for me. If you don't, you're all gonna get an extra leg right up your asses and cooked into turtle soup."

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie stared at him.

"What secret?" they asked.

"I also have a woman." He said. "I've been dating the Leopard Diva behind Tiger Claw's back."

His brothers blinked at him. Their brother dating a possible enemy? This secret affair was much darker than Leo and Venus's. It had high risks that could get both Raph and Diva killed.

"You're joking, right?" said Mikey.

Raph gave him a serious look. "Am I laughing?"

Mikey and Donnie stared at each other. They knew Raph wasn't joking. Now they had two secret affairs to cover up.

* * *

In the forest, Venus was running back to her mother's house all so happy. She confessed to Leo that she loved him and confessed his love in return. He also said that he would take him to New York City someday. She could finally leave her mother and sensei, never to do what they say or avoid their rules anymore. Sure, that meant she would likely not see her friends and family often, but it was better than being trapped in their so-called safe haven.

She suddenly gasped and skidded to a stop when someone stepped in her way. It was Mimi, still dressed in her bed clothes and carrying a lantern. Her friend was giving her a disappointed look as Venus's face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Venus asked.

"I stayed up late and followed you." said Mimi.

"Why?"

"I knew something was wrong with you today." said Mimi, "I knew you were acting strange for a while. Then I saw that amulet on your neck. I had a bad feeling, so I waited outside your house. When I saw you leaving in that cloak, I followed you. I was worried about you and wanted to know what was wrong with you."

Venus could feel her mouth going dry. Mimi was one of her best friends. Somehow, she managed to follow her and saw her on her date with Leo. Venus got scared, but instead of flipping out, she did her best to put on a brave face.

"There's nothing wrong with me." said Venus.

"Don't lie to me," said Mimi, angrily, "I saw you with him! You let him approach you and touch you! You were naked in the water! He kept calling you Venus or something like that! Then you tried to strip him like a-"

Venus cracked under pressure.

"STOP!" She cried out in despair.

"Out of everyone out there, Kameyo, why did it had to be him?" asked Mimi.

"I love him!" Venus sobbed. What if Mimi told her mother and sensei? The thought of losing Leo made Venus even more scared. "Mimi, please, don't tell anyone about this! You can't tell anyone!"

"I can't." said Mimi, "I don't trust him."

Venus grabbed Mimi by the front of her night clothes, desperate. "Please, Mimi, if you really are my best friend, promise me that you will keep it a secret! If I lose him, I'll kill myself! I can't live without him! I'll lose my mind!"

"But Kameyo-"

Mimi was cut off as Venus shook her hard, getting more desperate. "Please, Mimi! You have to! I'll die if you don't! Please!"

Mimi thought about it. She thought about it some more. Then...

"Alright, Kameyo," she finally said, "I promise that I'll never tell anyone about your boyfriend."

Venus hugged Mimi as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "Oh, thank you, Mimi!"

"But only if you make me a promise." said Mimi.

"What promise?" asked Venus.

Mimi pulled out a vessel of florescent blue liquid. "That the next time you see him, you will make him tell you the truth about Tang Shen. And you must use the Water of Truth."

 _Tang Shen? Who's Tang Shen?_ "I promise, Mimi. We'll see if we can catch him."

Venus ran back to the cherry orchard. She was going to do anything to make sure she stayed with Leo, though she didn't know who Tang Shen was. Mimi was following her from a distance.

* * *

Leo was happy that he convinced his brothers to keep his relationship with Venus a secret. For a second he thought he had to pound some sense into them. And in return, he would keep Raph and Diva's relationship a secret. They were just getting ready to return to New York when a voice called out.

"Leo! Wait!"

The next thing Leo knew was that Venus was throwing herself into his arms, her eyes all red, and her face all puffy and stained with tears. Something must have happened.

"Venus? What happened?" he asked.

"Leo, my friend Mimi saw us." Venus choked through tears.

"What?" Leo's eyes widened in fright.

 _Shit, this is bad._

"But she won't say anything on one condition." she said. Leo swallowed hard, bracing himself for whatever trick Venus's friend had in store. "She wants me to ask you a question. She wants to know what happened to Tang Shen."

The Turtles straightened up at the name. They expected some kind of blackmail or a trap, but to ask about Tang Shen?

"What do you know about her?" asked Leo.

"I didn't even know the name until Mimi told me." said Venus.

Leo and his brothers saw Mimi come out of the forest. She was very wary of the Turtles and had a hard time making eye contact with them. In her hands, she was carrying the vessel with the blue liquid.

"Before you answer Kameyo's questions," said Mimi, "You must drink this."

She nervously offered the Turtles the vessel. They stared at the vessel.

"It's not poison." said Venus, "It's safe for me."

One by one the four took the vessel and drank from it. It didn't have any smell and it didn't have any taste other than plain water. They sudden felt strange, like they were full of courage and confidence. Mikey was the last to take a sip.

"That tingles." said Mikey, "What is this stuff?"

"It's the Water of Truth." said Venus, "Not really water, but a powerful elixir. It is odorless, tasteless, and encourages the drinker to tell the truth."

"You mean the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" said Mikey.

"Yes." said Venus, "For the next two hours you will be unable to lie. I trust that you would tell me the truth without it, but Mimi just wants to make sure you're telling the truth."

Mimi then turned on a recorder to record the whole conversation.

"First of all, Mimi, I want to talk with you first." said Venus, "Who is Tang Shen and how do you know her?"

"She's my late aunt." said Mimi, "She died a long time ago. A ninja by the name of Oroku Saki told us that Hamato Yoshi took her life, but others claim that she and Master Yoshi died in a fire by accident. I don't know which is true."

The Turtles were surprised and angry at the same time. Venus's best friend was a niece to Tang Shen? They had no idea that Tang Shen had any other living relatives. It angered them that Shredder had planted his lies in the minds of the Dragon Clan.

Venus turned towards the Turtles. "Now, who is Tang Shen and how do you know her?"

Leo sighed. "Tang Shen was my father's wife."

"What happened to her?" asked Venus.

"It's a long story." said Leo, "Our father, Hamato Yoshi, fell in love with Tang Shen many years ago, but he wasn't the only one after her affections. Another man, Oroku Saki, also wanted her, but Tang Shen chose our father over him because Saki had a bad attitude—arrogant, possessive, and unkind."

"Was Saki rude to her?" asked Venus.

"No, not that we know of," said Raph.

"Tell us more about what happened with Yoshi, Saki, and Tang Shen." said Venus.

"Saki would not accept Tang Shen's choice to marry our father." Leo continued, "He got very jealous of him, and tried to win over Tang Shen, but she would not give into his arrogance. Soon his jealously grew into hatred and he and Yoshi started fighting. One time Saki insulted him in front of her and Yoshi lost his temper and hit him, which only made things worse."

"Were Yoshi and Saki always fighting like that?" asked Venus.

"No." said Donnie, "They used to get along pretty well. Before that they were brothers. Yoshi was of birth and Saki was adopted after his clan was defeated by our grandfather."

"Let's go back to Tang Shen." said Venus, "What happened on the day of Tang Shen's death?"

"The fighting reached a climax a year after Yoshi and Tang Shen's marriage. Tang Shen wanted to move to America for a better life, but Yoshi couldn't due to the code of loyalty to the clan. Saki discovered his truth heritage and used it as an excuse to take Tang Shen and get rid of Yoshi once and for all.

He disowned our clan and tried manipulating Tang Shen into running away with him and our baby sister, Miwa, to America. Before he could do that, he set fire to the Hamato Clan monastery and ambushed Yoshi, intent on killing him so he could marry Tang Shen. During the fight, Tang Shen jumped between Yoshi and Saki to try and stop Saki, but he hit Tang Shen with a death blow that was meant for our father. Saki blamed Yoshi for what happened and left him to die in the fire. He then kidnapped our baby sister and ran off. We didn't know she had been kidnapped until we were teenagers."

Tears fell from Mimi's eyes as she silently cried. "My aunt..."

The Turtles watched the poor woman. They understood her grief. They were sure she felt the same way Splinter did when Tang Shen died all those years ago. Venus, on the other hand, had a look of rage in her eyes.

"Oroku Saki is a kidnapper and a murderer!" she growled.

"Yep." said Raph, "And those who know him today wouldn't be surprised to hear it."

"Keep going." said Venus, "What happened next?"

Leo picked up the tale. "With our clan disbanded, our father decided to move to New York City as Tang Shen wished. He adopted us and raised us as his sons, training us in the art of ninjutsu. We didn't have much being homeless, but we had each other."

"How do you know all this?" asked Venus, "Did your father tell you so?"

"He didn't just tell us." said Raph, "We saw the whole damn thing happen."

"But how is that possible?" asked Venus, "You weren't even born yet."

"You're right." said Leo, "We were accidentally sent back in time by someone from the future. We can't mention that person's name, but we were sent to the time period the day it all happened. We were the ones who saved Hamato Yoshi from the fire. He didn't even know it was us. But all of this must stay between us. Messing around with time can alter history and often cause dire consequences in the future. Got it?"

"Of course." said Venus, "What happened to Saki and Miwa?"

"He raised her as his own daughter and lied about her parents." said Leo, "He told her that our father took Tang Shen's life. And he believed that it was the truth. He turned her into his weapon and poisoned her mind with hatred. Over the years, he used that same poisonous hatred to turn his forefathers' clan into an army of crime. He had turned into the Shredder, a monster with no humanity and no mercy."

"But didn't Miwa find out the truth?" asked Venus.

"Not at first." said Leo, "But eventually, she did. She turned on him, but Shredder refused to let her go. He imprisoned her and tried to convince her to return to him like her did with her mom, but she refused."

"She was pretty much fed up with his bullshit." said Mikey.

Leo shot his brother a glare that quickly shut him up. Leo continued.

"After several attempts, we managed to free her, but when our father told her what really happened to her mom, she went after Shredder and was captured again. He tried to use her as bait to lure us into a trap in order to mutate me and my brothers into snake mutants. I managed to break free and tried to free Miwa, but Shredder tried to attack me. I dodged him, but Shredder cut the chain holding Miwa up and she fell into the mutagen that was meant for us."

Venus and Mimi stared in horror.

"You mean… she was…?" breathed Mimi.

Leo nodded. "Yes, mutated into a mutant viper. She was so stressed at the time, she was unable to control her mutant form and was a danger to herself and everyone else. Again, Shredder blamed us for what happened to her, even though it wasn't our fault. What we didn't count on was how far he would take his wrath."

"What did he do?" asked Venus.

"At the time, he was allied to a group of evil aliens known as the Krangg. He let them invade New York City and mutate everyone in it. He ambushed me and defeated me in an unfair duel before throwing our father down a drain pipe. But we both survived."

"Did you stop the aliens?" asked Venus.

Leo shook his head. "No. We were outnumbered. My brothers and friends were forced to escape the city with me to a safe spot until I recovered from my injuries. We eventually fought our way back home, drove the Krangg off the Earth, and freed the people after curing them."

"What about your sister?" asked Venus.

"While we were trying to find a cure for her mutation, Shredder kidnapped her again and tried to enslave her with a mind control serum. He even mutated himself into an invincible monster in order to destroy us and steal Miwa back, the very thing he hates."

Venus's blood turned cold. "What?"

"We can keep going on with Shredder's insane schemes. He's turned himself into a monster, inside and out. And he's still obsessed with destroying us and stealing our sister back."

"Where is Miwa now?" asked Venus.

"A few years ago, the Foot Clan split into two halves—a handful of criminals loyal to Shredder and a group of rebels lead by Miwa. Now she's rebuilding the Foot into an honorable clan by helping people and vanquishing Shredder's criminal empire."

"And she didn't return to you?" said Venus.

"That is the path she chose to take." said Leo, "We have no control over her choices, but both our clans are in an alliance. We're still at war with Shredder and his goons. He'll never let us or Miwa go until one side is dead. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And don't listen to anything Shredder says," said Raph, "He's a compulsive liar who refuses to accept or learn from his mistakes."

Mimi was still scared of the Turtles as she stepped forward. It was if she was afraid to talk to them.

"If you want to ask a question, feel free to ask." said Leo, "We won't bite."

Mimi swallowed her courage. "Y-you wouldn't hurt Kameyo, would you?"

Leo was appalled by this question at first, but he put on a serious face.

"I would never dream of harming your friend." he said, "Only those who seek to harm her."

This calmed Mimi down a bit as she knew the Water of Truth meant Leo was telling the truth. She turned off the recording.

"Thank you." Mimi said, "Now I know the truth about Tang Shen and your feelings for Kameyo. I promise I will never reveal your secret to anyone in our clan."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Just then, someone's phone vibrated. Everyone checked his or her phone to see whose it was. It was Venus's. It was warning her that the knockout drug was starting to wear off and she had only an hour left to get into bed.

"I have to go quickly." said Venus, "Mother and Akuko will wake up soon."

"Hurry then." said Leo, "We can't have them discovering us."

Venus gave Leo a final goodbye hug and quickly ran back towards her mother's home with Mimi. Leo felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders, knowing that Mimi would keep his affair with Venus a secret.

"Well, that went well." said Raph.

"Come on, guys," said Leo, "Let's go home."

Leo opened a portal with the T-portal and the four entered it to return to New York City.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The Dragon Kunoichi Turtle**

For the past four days, Mimi kept her word to keep Leo and Venus's relationship a secret.

Well, at least from most people.

They were able to sum up the courage to tell Ami, Chiko, Tamiko, and Kikuko. Upon hearing the truth about the Turtles and Venus's love for Leo, they also promised to keep the affair a secret. It made Venus feel better that she could share her secret with someone.

Today, Venus had returned to live with her father and was going to report to her father to learn of the route patrol of the clan lands. She went to her room and set her suitcase in the closet. After making sure her friends were out, she got out of her miko shrine clothes and into her personal kunoichi gear.

She modeled it after Leo's black ninja gear and often wore her black cloak with it. Unlike Leo's gear, hers had neko-te gauntlets, some kunai knives sheathed on her left leg, and she even had a gun holster hidden on her belt on her right side. She also had a black eye mask which she tied back in a bow.

When she had finished getting dressed, she allowed her friends to come back in. Venus' friends walked inside and were stunned by Venus. This was the first time they ever saw her dressed like this.

"Kameyo, you look so… different." said Mimi.

"This is who I am." said Venus, "I made this myself for my patrols as a kunoichi. Being in the temple and helping the high priest is good, but I feel more at home with a weapon in my hand."

Venus took her black cloak from her suitcase. She flung the cloak over her shoulders and fastened it.

"Why are you wearing that cloak, Kameyo?" asked Chiko.

"So my mother doesn't see me wearing this gear." said Venus, "She doesn't want to see me wearing anything except my shrine maiden clothes. She also doesn't want to see me with this."

Venus unlocked a case and pulled out a semi-automatic handgun. Her friends gasped in fright.

"Kameyo, where on earth did you get that thing?" exclaimed Mimi, "Those things are supposed to be dangerous!"

Venus casually loaded the gun and holstered it. "I got it after learning how to use one by you-know-who. I'm even licensed to use and conceal one."

"Be careful, Kameyo." said Ami, "You'll be in big trouble if Master Haku finds that. They're not allowed in the clan."

"I know." said Venus, "It's only a tactic of last resort. I haven't had a reason to use it yet. The only thing you need to worry about is not poking yourself on my neko-te. I tainted them with a mixure of poisons."

"Is it deadly?" asked Ami anxiously.

"Not quite." said Venus, "But it will make you sick and weak quickly."

She concealed her gear under her cloak and put her secret suitcase in the closet storage. She then left her room and made her way with her friends to the dojo to learn about the patrols. At the mother's place, she was only allowed to help in the temple as a miko shrine maiden. With her father and the clan, she was able to join the patrols and watch over the clan village.

At the dojo, a group of Dragon Soldiers were guarding the entrance.

"Is Master Haku here today?" Venus said to the guards.

"Yes, he is, Kameyo," said one of the Dragon Soldiers, "He's busy speaking with someone else at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Who is he speaking with?" asked Venus.

"We're not sure." said the Dragon Soldier, "This masked ninja came with five others asking Master Haku for an alliance to help him defeat a threat."

"May we see this masked ninja?" asked Venus.

"Of course," said the Dragon Soldier, "But you better put up that hood. You might scare our guests."

Venus did just that and the soldiers let them into the dojo. The place was nearly packed full. There were both full-fledged warriors and students alike as well as a child or two. Venus saw Haku, Emi, Akuko, and the other ninja masters talking to a man Venus hadn't seen before. She couldn't see who is was, but he did wear a metal helmet that looked quite intimidating. With him were five hooded and cloaked figures.

Venus remembered that Leo warned her that the Shredder wore a helmet similar to what this man wore. Her blood went ice cold. She quickly took her friends and herded them out a side door. No one noticed them as Venus covered Chiko's mouth with her hand to keep her quiet. Chiko gave out a muffled squeal.

"Kameyo? What is it?" asked Tamiko.

Venus shushed her friends. "Guys, don't make yourselves obvious! Leo showed a picture of him before! That's Oroku Saki! The Shredder!"

The woman's faces turned pale.

"Mimi, that's the man who killed Tang Shen!" gasped Ami.

"But who are those other people with him?" asked Kikuko.

"Leo said there are a group of criminals loyal to him." said Venus, "They're likely his men."

"They're trying to trick Master Haku into help him get rid of Master Leonardo's clan!" said Mimi, "We have to keep Master Haku from making that alliance with them!"

"But how can we convince Master Haku who Shredder really is?" asked Chiko.

Venus thought hard. Then she remembered Mimi's recording of her interrogation of Leo and his brothers about Tang Shen.

"Mimi, do you still have that recording of us talking to Leo and his brothers?" asked Venus.

Mimi pulled the recorder out of her pocket. "Yes, it's right here. I always keep it with me."

"Good. Let my father listen to that. If Father rejects the alliance, Shredder may attack our clan. Be ready for anything that could go wrong."

Venus and the women quickly dart into the room. Venus made sure her cloak and hood fully covered her from view. She knew Shredder hated Leo and his brothers, and she didn't want Shredder to see that she was also a turtle.

"Father!" Venus called out, "Get away from that man!"

Everyone stared at Venus as she and her friends quickly walked up to Haku. Ami and Chiko kept nervous eyes on Shredder and his hooded companions. They didn't hide the fact that they were scared. Venus passed by Emi, who was appalled to see Venus covered in black.

"Kameyo!" exclaimed Emi, "What are you doing here? This is no place for a child! And why on earth are you-"

"Not now, Mother." said Venus curtly.

"This is no talk for children, Kameyo." Akuko began.

Haku stopped her. "Akuko! Not in front of our guests." He spoke to Shredder, "Forgive me for their rudeness. We have different… ideals about my daughter's upbringing."

"I don't see how she could possibly be a child." Shredder said, "She doesn't look or sound like one."

Venus kept her feelings to herself, but at least he was calling her an adult and not a child. Akuko's face was as emotionless as ever, but Venus could tell she was not pleased with Shredder's supportive comment.

"Kameyo, this is ninja master Oroku Saki," said Haku, "He came to me this morning requesting to form an alliance with his clan to defeat a great evil he's been fighting."

"That's the Shredder!" yelled Venus, "We've been warned about him!"

"By who?" asked one of the hooded figures in a deep, growly voice.

Venus ignored him. She didn't need to tell them anything about the Turtles.

She spoke to Haku again. "Don't listen to him, Father! Reject his offer!"

Everyone stared at Venus. She was normally mild-mannered and friendly. She had never been so hostile like this before. Venus looked at Shredder who didn't even bat an eye. She could have sworn she heard a deep, low growl coming from the same hooded person who questioned her.

"Kameyo, calm down." said Haku, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"He's the leader of a criminal organization!" yelled Venus, "He's trying to trick you into killing the people who have been trying to stop him!"

"He killed Tang Shen!" Mimi shouted.

The youngest warriors in the room were confused, but many of the older ones and the elders let out a collective gasp. Shredder flinched a little at the mention of Tang Shen's name, but quickly regained his composure.

"That's not true." said Shredder, "It's as I told you; Hamato Yoshi took her life."

"But the reports say that Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen died in a fire with their daughter." said Sakura.

"We have proof that Oroku Saki is responsible for Tang Shen's death!" said Venus.

Shredder was not fazed. "Proof?"

"We have found some witnesses!" said Mimi, "The Master Mutant Ninja Turtles came forward and told us everything with the Water of Truth!"

Akuko turned angrily on Venus and Mimi. "You both talked to those kappa without my-?"

"NOT NOW AKUKO!" Haku, Sakura, and Kazuhiro shouted, effectively silencing Akuko.

"We've recorded the whole thing, Father." Venus urged Haku, "Listen to it first. You're making a big mistake by taking up Oroku Saki's offer."

"That's not necessary, Master Haku." said Shredder, "Just agree to the alliance and get on with it."

However, Haku took Venus and Mimi's claims seriously. "I will make my decision after I have looked into these claims."

Mimi skipped the recording until she got to where she needed it. Everyone listened as Leo's voice spoke from the recorder.

" _The fighting reached a climax a year after Yoshi and Tang Shen's marriage. Tang Shen wanted to move to America for a better life, but Yoshi couldn't due to the code of loyalty to the clan. Saki discovered his truth heritage and used it as an excuse to take Tang Shen and get rid of Yoshi once and for all. He disowned our clan and tried manipulating Tang Shen into running away with him and our baby sister, Miwa, to America. Before he could do that, he set fire to the Hamato Clan monastery and ambushed Yoshi, intent on killing him so he could marry Tang Shen. During the fight, Tang Shen jumped between Yoshi and Saki to try and stop Saki, but he hit Tang Shen with a death blow that was meant for our father. Saki blamed Yoshi for what happened and left him to die in the fire. He then kidnapped our baby sister and ran off. We didn't know she had been kidnapped until we were teenagers._ "

Venus watched Shredder and the covered figures cautiously. They didn't move, but she was sure they could lash out from hearing Leo's voice. Haku was listening very carefully, his face turning grim with each word. Several people stared in horror at Shredder, none more so than Emi.

Venus heard herself speaking. " _Oroku Saki is a kidnapper and a murderer!_ "

" _Yep. And those who know him today wouldn't be surprised to hear it._ " came Raph's voice.

Mimi quickly fast-forwarded the recorder ahead a little before continuing.

Venus's voice spoke from it. " _How do you know all this? Did your father tell you so?_ "

" _He didn't just tell us. We saw the whole damn thing happen._ " said Raph.

" _But how is that possible? You weren't even born yet._ " said Venus.

Leo spoke on the recording again. " _You're right. We were accidentally sent back in time by someone from the future. We can't mention that person's name, but we were sent to the time period the day it all happened._ "

Mimi again stopped the recording, this time for good. Several angry faces turned accusingly towards Shredder. Emi was as white as a ghost.

"Murderer!" yelled a ninja.

"Traitor!" shouted another.

"Oroku Saki should be banished for treason!" Venus said to Haku, "The Master Mutant Ninja Turtle's words enforced by the Water of Truth proves that Oroku Saki is the murderer of Tang Shen!"

Haku turned towards Shredder. "What do you have to say about all this?"

Shredder paused before answering. "I have done none of those things. Hamato Yoshi is responsible for Tang Shen's death. I saved her daughter."

"Deny it all you want, Oroku Saki," said Venus, "The Water of Truth is a powerful elixir that makes the drinker tell the absolute truth. So there is no false statement in their words. Tang Shen was married to Hamato Yoshi before she died, therefore, Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles are our allies by marriage. You are Hamato Yoshi's enemy, therefore you are our enemy. So, aligning ourselves with you would be an act of treason towards Tang Shen's husband and dishonor our clan."

"I've heard enough." said Haku, He looked dangerously at Shredder. "The alliance is off, Oroku Saki. You and your men are forever banished from the Dragon Clan under penalty of death. Now you and your men, get out."

The Shredder's demeanor changed completely with that. Seven people gasped as the hooded figures threw their cloaks aside, revealing five monstrous, man-like creatures. There was a tiger-man, a skeleton werewolf, a cyborg fish, a punk warthog, and a commando rhinoceros. Venus knew they were Shredder's most loyal henchmen; Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady. They were just like Leo described, but nothing like Venus imagined.

"Yokai!" screamed Emi.

Several people screamed and ran from the dojo. Many wives, siblings, and students took their families to safety. Mimi helped carry out a child who was no more than four as she and rest of her friends ran to safety. Only Haku, Kazuhiro, Akuko, Venus, and many of the clan's bravest warriors stood their ground.

Shredder raised his claws. "If you will not support me, then you and your clan shall die, starting with you and your daughter!"

"Dragon Clan, attack!" shouted Haku.

And with that, both clans broke out into a fight. Shredder's men were bigger and stronger, but the Dragon Soldiers had numbers and swarmed all over them, determined to protect their clan. The fight was bouncing back and forth, with neither side getting the upper hand. Several ninjas were thrown aside and badly injured.

Shredder advanced on Venus and Haku, but Akuko jumped in front of them, blocking Shredder.

"I will kill you if you touch my student!" shouted Akuko.

Shredder glared at Akuko. "Get out of my way, woman!"

"Don't come between me and my student, you snake!" Akuko shouted.

Akuko took up a katana and rushed out to attack Shredder. She tried to hit him with several of her best moves, but he easily dodged and countered them. She swung her leg for one of her most crippling attacks for the spot no man wanted to be hit. However, Shredder caught her leg at the last moment and twisted until something snapped. He swung the side of his claws to the side of her head and knocked her aside.

Emi cowered behind some Dragon Ninjas. Akuko groaned on the floor as someone checked her over. Venus blanched. Shredder had broken Akuko's leg and quite badly, too. It was bleeding and bone was sticking out.

 _Oh my gods!_ she thought, _Akuko may had been a bitch, but she didn't deserve to have her leg broken like that!_

Several ninja soldiers started to back away from Shredder. Akuko was one of the strongest warriors in the clan. That meant if Akuko couldn't beat Shredder, then there was a high probability that nobody could.

However, Venus was not going to give up. If she didn't protect her clan, Shredder was going to kill everyone. Besides, she knew all about Shredder and his men from Leo. He knew their strengths as well as their weaknesses and now she did, too.

She quickly dove between Shredder's legs and rolled over into the fight with Shredder's henchmen. Quickly finding the weak points in their armor, she snuck several swipes at the mutants, scratching them before they knew what hit them. Her training with Leo was starting to pay off.

She looked back to find Shredder fighting Haku. At first, Haku was able to counter and block Shredder's attacks. Then Shredder knocked Haku's sword away. He pinned Haku to the wall, prepared to strike.

"You die now, Akiyama Haku!" Shredder shouted.

"Father, no!"

Venus ran over and drove her neke-te claws into an unarmored part on Shredder's leg. Shredder yelled and spun around to face whoever dared backstabbed him. Venus rolled away and crouched on the floor, still hiding herself from view.

"Hands off my father, Oroku Saki!" she shouted, "I'm the one you want!"

"I don't know how you were able to pull of that little stunt of yours, bitch," Shredder said angrily, "But I will have the pleasure of crushing you, woman!"

That did it for Venus. Hearing her mother and Akuko calling her a child was one thing, but to hear an insult coming from this insane monster's mouth really pissed Venus off. She stood up as she unclasped her cloak and flung it off.

Shredder stepped back as his eyes widened in shock. Tiger Claw and the rest of Shredder's henchmen stopped what they were doing and stared in astonishment. They did not move or speak, only stared. Venus glared dangerously at Shredder as she whipped out her tessen.

"I am no human." she said crossly.

"What's this?!" exclaimed Shredder, "Another freak?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" yelled Bebop, "Now there's a lady turtle?!"

"She must be an ally of the Turtles!" growled Tiger Claw.

"My daughter isn't allied with those kappa!" said Emi.

"Mother, stay out of this!" said Venus, "They'll hurt you, too!"

Shredder glared at Venus, "I don't know where you come from, Turtle, but I will destroy you first!"

Venus threw her tessen and it whirled through the air. It hit Rocksteady in the eye, sliced off Rahzar's left ear, and cut through Fishface's oxygen tubes. Rocksteady and Rahzar roared in pain as Fishface began choking on the air. Shredder made a swipe for Venus with his claws, but she flipped out of Shredder's way and caught her tessen.

Tiger Claw roared and charged at her with a giant katana sword. Just like she did with Leo four nights ago, Venus caught the blade between the fan blades, and managed to twist it out of his paws. Before he knew what she was doing, she rolled behind the tiger and jammed the blade up one of the engines of his jet pack.

She ended up being ganged on by Tiger Claw and Rahzar. At first, she held them off good, but both of them managed to grab her arms and lift her up at head height. The both reared their fists back to hit Venus. She quickly tucked her head inside her shell and Tiger Claw and Rahzar ended up punching each other instead. The two dropped Venus as they held their muzzles, growling in pain.

Venus grabbed her cloak and flung it over Bebop. She kneed him in the groin through it and he let out an operettic scream of pain. Rocksteady got down on all fours, snorted angrily, and charged at Venus. Wielding her cloak like a bullfighter's cape, she put it out in front of her, and dodged Rocksteady at the last moment. Her cloak blinded him and he crashed right into Bebop.

"Kameyo, look out!" cried Mimi, pointing behind Venus.

Venus barely had time to turn her head when she was tackled by someone strong. She was rolled over to find Shredder ambushed her from behind. He pinned her shell down with his knee as Venus struggled to hold off his claws. The Shredder was very strong.

She struggled to reach for something on her belt. Shredder smirked under the helmet as the bladed claws got closer and closer to Venus's throat. Finally, Venus got what she was reaching for and touched something to an unarmored part of Shredder's arm above the elbow.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that rang through the whole dojo and stopped everyone in their tracks. Shredder yelled as Venus kicked him off her. Everyone in the room gasped. Venus had her gun out and she was pointing the barrel at Shredder. He swore badly as he clutched his arm where she shot him, bright red blood dripping from the wound.

Tiger Claw ran to his leader's side to help him. "Master Shredder!"

"Shit!" cursed Rahzar, "The bitch's got a gun!"

Just then, Rahzar and Tiger Claw gagged and started coughing violently. Their knees buckled from underneath them and they colasped like dogs. Soon Shredder and the rest of his men followed. Venus sneered.

"You feel that, Oroku Saki? That's my specialty brand of poisons meant to weaken my opponent."

"Poison…?" groaned Shredder, "When did you-?" Venus flexed her fingers and it hit Shredder. "It was on those neko-te of yours!"

"That's right. It will make you weak and can't kill you, but I know something else that will." Venus aimed the gun. "You all have five seconds to get your ugly, loathsome hides off my clan's land before I blast your heads clean off!"

"RUN!" yelled Tiger Claw.

The mutants dashed for the garden exit. They were all staggering from the effects of the poison.

Venus started counting. "One, two, FIVE!"

Shredder's goons screamed and dodged bullets as Venus opened fire them. Many Dragon Soldiers and clan members ducked down and covered their ears from the gunfire. There was a trail of blood as Shredder and his men shoved each other aside, tripped over stones and flowerbeds, and fell into the ice-cold stream. Venus used up her magazine and had to reload.

"This isn't over, Turtle!" Shredder called back, "I will get my revenge on- AH!"

He was cut off as Venus started shooting again. She continued firing as Shredder and his men fled into the woods. Venus huffed as she stared at the spot Shredder and his gang disappeared.

"Go whine to your doctor, you spineless snake." she muttered to herself.

Venus sheathed the gun and returned to the dojo to check on her clan. Everyone got up from the floor and stared at her in complete shock.

"Fuck! Did you see what Kameyo just did?" said a ninja student.

Venus ran to Haku's side as he used his staff to stand up. Emi was highly disappointed that her daughter completely ignored her and Akuko.

"Father! Are you alright?" Venus asked, worried.

"I, I'm fine." Haku replied, "But Kameyo, where the hell did you get that gun?"

"Oh, I've always had it," said Venus, "But I don't like use it much. No talented ninja or kunoichi ever relies on a firearm unless it's absolutely necessary."

Akuko sat up. "Kameyo, I want to talk to you."

"Forget about it, Sensei." said Venus, "You need to worry about that leg."

"Someone take her to the hospital in the city." said Haku, "That leg is beyond our skill to heal."

Several Dragon Soldiers helped carry Akuko out of the dojo. Venus didn't look at them as Akuko and Emi left the dojo. Instead she knelt towards her father.

"Now, I'd like to be reminded of the patrols, Father."

* * *

The Turtles were on their routine patrol over their neighborhood. For the past three days, they didn't have much trouble. Nothing but two car thieves, two pickpockets, three muggers, and an attempted kidnap-rape. Tonight was very quiet. The only people around were residents going about their evening and those just driving through to get wherever they were going.

After an hour of roof-hopping and vigilance, Leo decided to call it a night.

"Alright, guys, it's time to head back."

Raph suddenly stopped him. "What the hell is that?"

He pointed down towards the street. Shredder and his goons were heading for their van, but it looked like they had been through a massacre. The Turtles took out their telescopes for a better look.

All of them were covered in blood and bruises and they looked very sick. Rahzar was missing an ear which was bleeding and Tiger Claw's jetpack was smoking badly from an exhaust blockage. As well as that, Shredder, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Bebep, and Rocksteady had bullet wounds and they were all shot more than once. Fishface's air tubes were sliced so badly, that he kept his head in a bucket of water in order to breathe.

The Turtles were quite surprised. It was like someone had tried to actually murder them, but who?

The Turtles listened carefully as the Foot Clan started to talk.

"Who the fuck was that turtle bitch?" growled Rahzar.

"I don't care," said Rocksteady, "But she couldn't have gotten that gun on her own."

"If any of you mention one more word about that female turtle, I'll tear him apart limb by limb." growled Shredder as he clutched his arm above the elbow.

His men stopped talking and quickly filed into the Shredder and his men all filed into the van and it quickly drove off down the street.

The Turtles looked at each other in shocked silence. They knew those guys were talking about Venus, but they never imagined her shooting at them with a gun.

"Fuck," said Mikey, "Leo, your girlfriend sure knows how to open up a can of whoop-ass."

"I just wished she'd killed the motherfuckers." Raph mumbled.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Some Secret Lessons**

It had been two days since the incident with Shredder and his lackeys. The clan had mostly returned to normal. Lessons in the dojo had been taken outside while the dojo was being repaired. Venus and her friends helped out by making new paper to replace the torn ones and fixing the clan gardens.

Today, Venus was doing something else. Something that she had been wanting to ask her cousin, Suki. She knew Suki was an actress who starred in many Japanese films, including porn films. Suki rarely stayed with the clan, but she always sent part of her salary to the clan to pay for taxes and food. She was one of the few members who financially supported the clan.

Venus wanted to have sex with Leo when the time was right, but she felt that she needed some tips. She knew sex was how people had children and she had monthly periods like humans, but she had no idea how the act of sex was performed. With a vast knowledge of sex, Suki would know what to do. Something in Venus also told her that Suki could be trusted.

Venus walked over to Suki's guest room and called out, "Suki, it's me, Kameyo. Are you here?"

A voice called from behind the sliding door. "Yes, I'm here."

"Can I talk to you something in private?" asked Venus, "I need some help."

"Come right in."

Venus slide the door open and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Suki's room was like all the rooms in the monstary, only Suki's was covered in posters of all the films she starred in. Suki herself was finishing putting on a great deal of makeup.

"I heard you shot that traitor Oroku Saki and his men with a gun." she said, touching up her lipstick. She wasn't around when Shredder was here.

"I did." said Venus, "I had no choice."

"I never believed that bastard's story. He was always a stubborn dumbass." Suki turned to face Venus. "What can I help you with, Kameyo?"

"Can you promise nothing we speak goes beyond this room?" asked Venus.

Suki smiled. "If it's juicy, I cross my heart and hope to die."

Venus let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Well, uh… I was wondering if you could… teach me a few things."

"About what?" asked Suki.

Venus swallowed nervously. "About sex."

Suki raised a brow. "Why do you ask? Do you have a secret crush on someone?"

"I'm just curious." said Venus, "I want to know what it's like, but my mother and Mistress Akuko wouldn't allow me to learn about it. You know what they're like."

Suki smiled. "Ah, so my Aunt Emi's daughter isn't so innocent after all! Well in that case, we'll have to start with the basics. I'll even show you a few kinky tricks you can do. Take off your clothes."

With that, Suki striped off all her clothes. Venus also took off the kimono she was wearing. She wasn't embarrassed by this as she saw her mother and Akuko get naked whenever they had baths together.

Suki spoke. "Let's start from top to bottom. First your breasts. Many people call them boobs or tits. They are more than just milk-making machines. They are some of the most sensitive parts of the body for stimulating sexual arousal. The more aroused you are, the better the sex. Massaging them helps with the stimulation."

Venus tried it. The raised ridges on her shell were as hard, but she did feel something. There was a pounding ache building from between her legs.

"It feels like my heart is pounding between my legs." she told Suki.

"That means you're sexually aroused." said Suki, "Blood is being pumped towards your female parts to get you ready for sex. That's way it's pulsing down there. It seems scary at first, but once you get used to it, it's no big deal. That brings us downward."

Suki sat down and spread her legs wide. Now Venus was embarrassed, but she didn't complain.

"This between your legs are your woman's parts. This little nub I'm touching is your colitis, which is the most sensitive part of your body and the key to arousing yourself. As blood rushes to your legs, your clit becomes hard. Women stimulate arousal by gently rubbing their clit or massaging their breasts. It's called masturbating. If you masturbate long enough, you can experience and orgasm."

Venus was puzzled. "Orgasm?"

"We'l get to that later. You can try masturbating yourself."

Venus moved her hand down until she felt the tiny nub between her legs. She had to work around her shell, but she found it. She gently rubbed with her finger and a pleasurable feeling washed over her. Venus let out a startled moan and stopped.

"It fells strange." Venus sighed.

"You'll get used to it." said Suki, "Now on with the lesson. Behind that should be your urethra where you pee. You won't be able to do it when you're aroused, so you don't need to worry about that. Behind that is your vagina or what some commonly call your pussy. Men, as you may know very well have what's called a penis. People often call them a dick or cock."

Venus was embarrassed by the real names of some of their parts, but she didn't say anything. Those nicknames, however, were quite interesting. She felt better using those words.

Suki continued. "Your pussy serves three purposes; one, it is an entrance for a man's cock during sex, two, it allows blood to exit your womb during your period, and three, it is your birth canal while giving birth to a baby. Just inside the entrance of your pussy is what's called your vaginal barrier. This part covers the entrance of your pussy as long as you're a virgin. When women have sex for the first time, this barrier is torn open and can bleed."

Venus got scared. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry, it's only for a moment and it only happens once. What you can't see inside your pussy is your cervix which is the opening to your womb or uterus. I guess you know how babies and periods work."

Venus nodded. She didn't need to hear that part.

"Now, about the pleasures of sex. Whenever you want to have sex with a partner, you must masturbate first. Go hand, try it again."

Venus again rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly as the pleasure returned again, but this time, she didn't stop. It was starting to feel better and better. Venus started breathing heavily as the throbbing grew more pleasurable. Her fingers were starting to get wet with a thick liquid.

"I'm feeling… my pussy… getting wet." Venus said through gasps.

"That's the key to masturbating." said Suki, "When you're aroused, your pussy creates a wet mucus that serves as a lubricant for sex. So your partner's cock can smoothly enter you. Let me do something for you. I'll have to put my finger inside you pussy though. Is that okay?"

Venus didn't really like the idea of someone sticking their fingers inside of her. In fact it was very embarrassing. but she was curious as to what Suki wanted to show her. It could help her with her first time with Leo.

So, she nodded and stopped masturbating. Suki walked over and moved her hand down between Venus's legs.

"Just relax." said Suki.

Venus let out a moan as she felt Suki's fingers massage her pussy. It made the pleasure a hundred times better. Then Suki inserted her finger inside Venus. She let out a loud moan as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of her cousin's finger inside her. She was also relieved that there was no pain when she entered her.

"You alright, Kameyo?" asked Suki.

Venus nodded. "Yes… It didn't hurt."

"So, I've kept your virginal barrier intact." said Suki, "Perfect for your future husband. I'm going to try and see if you have a g-spot. It simulates just like your clit does. You may not have it, but if you do, your partner can give you the best orgasm of your life."

"What's an orgasm?" asked Venus.

"It's the climax of your arousal. At it's peak, it explodes like a wave of pleasure. It's also called cumming. In men, it causes them to ejaculate their semen or cum as I like to call it. An orgasm is better felt than explained. Tell me when you feel that pleasure."

Venus bit back a moan was Suki rubbed her finger inside her pussy, touching every inch of it. She cried out again when Suki hit a spot that set waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"That's it! Right here!" she cried.

Suki smiled. "Okay then, you do have a g-spot. I'll leave that spot for a man though. I'll let you experience your first orgasm with your clit."

She removed her fingers and started rubbing Venus's clit. Venus covered her mouth as Suki moved her fingers with the perfect speed, pressure, and rhythm. She never felt this good in her whole life. Akuko told Venus that sex was painful, but this was anything but painful.

"Something's… happening…" she gasped.

"Ah, you're almost there." said Suki, "It won't be long now."

Suki moved harder and faster, adding to the pleasure. Venus's whole body began to spasm as her pleasure built and built. Venus cried loudly as a shockwave of pleasure raced through her body, making her whole body shake and making her lose her breath. When it finally subsided, Venus relaxed from the extreme pleasure she just felt, panting heavily.

"So, how did it feel?" asked Suki.

Venus could barely talk as she gasped for air. "I… had no… no idea… how good it would… feel."

Suki smiled. "Did you like it?"

Venus nodded. "Yes… I want to do it again."

Venus didn't have the chance to do it again. The door had been flung open without warning and both Venus and Suki screamed. Venus's heart dropped as she saw Mistress Akuko out in the hall. She had a cast and crutch for her broken leg, but she was furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed.

Suki leapt to her feet, also angry. "What the fuck are you doing baring into my room without my permission? Get the fuck out!"

"You get the fuck away from my student you whore!" shouted Akuko, "Kameyo, get over here right now!"

Venus didn't move. She knew Akuko was going to hit her for trying to learn about sex.

"You don't barge into someone's room without knocking, Sensei!" Venus shouted.

"I told you you're not allowed to get evolved with men, Kameyo!" Akuku shouted, "You are a virgin shrine maiden and not a prostitute like her! Now get over here!"

"Sensei, Suki's not a prostitute!" shouted Venus.

Akuko shoved Suki into the doorway and limbed over to Venus.

"I will allow not you to get involved with this disgusting stuff!" she shouted, "I also haven't had the chance to talk to you about that stunt with Oroku Saki!"

"Leave me alone, Akuko!" Venus shouted, "I'm full-fledged kunoichi of the Dragon-!"

Venus was knocked to the side before she knew what happened. She was dazed for a second before she regained her senses. Akuko had hit her in the side of the head with her crutch.

"Don't tell me that shit, you stupid brat!" Akuku shouted, "Now get your fucking ass up off the floor and come with me or I'll break your fucking arms! GET UP NOW, KAMEYO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Akuko gasped and almost fell over. Standing in the doorway, angrier than an enraged dragon, was Master Haku. He wasn't alone. Several Dragon Soldiers were looking into the room, having been alerted by the shouting. The walls of the monastery were not good at blocking out loud noises.

"It-it-it's nothing." stammered Akuko.

"Don't you lie to me, Inu Akuko! I saw you hitting my daughter!" shouted Haku.

"I-it's not what you think, Master Haku." said Akuko, trying to stay calm, "I was just-"

"Silence!" roared Haku, He spoke to the Dragon Soldiers. "Take her to another room. Don't let her out until I come and deal with her."

Akuku was dragged away by the Dragon Soldiers. Haku went over to Venus and checked her over."

"Kameyo, are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Father," said Venus, "I've been hit worse than that."

Haku turned towards Suki. "What did she hit her for?"

"Because she thought I was making Kameyo a prostitute." said Suki, "I was simply teaching her how to sexually pleasure herself and Mistress Akuko went ballistic."

Haku turned back to Venus. "Kameyo, tell me. Has Akuko ever hit you like that before?"

Venus didn't deny it. "Yes."

"When?"

"Since I was little."

Haku's face went grim. Venus was sad that her father was angry with Akuko for what she did. It also hurt her that he saw it.

"Father, I'm alright." said Venus, "Don't worry about me."

"I have every right to worry about you, Kameyo." said Haku, "You are my daughter. I want to make sure you are in a safe place."

"Father, I don't want to return to my mother. Akuko will keep treating me like that."

"I will deal with Akuko personally." said Haku, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine now, Father. I've been hit worse than that."

"Very well, then. If you need help, just let me know."

Haku left the room. Suki got up and slid the door shut again.

"Well, that was rude of her." said Suki spitefully.

"You should see her when she doesn't have a broken leg." said Venus.

Suki smiled again as she changed the subject. "Alright, let's get back to your lesson, shall we? I have plenty more to teach."

* * *

While Venus continued her private lessons with Suki, Haku was several rooms down, furious at Akuko. He had reached his final rope.

"Kameyo is staying with me." he said sternly, "You and Emi will no longer have custody of her."

"No! Emi and I simply will not allow it!" yelled Akuko.

"And I can't allow you to keep her if you treat my daughter that way." said Haku. "Kameyo's staying in the monastery within the protection of the clan. And she's staying until she gets married to the husband I chose for her."

"Kameyo's going to be a virgin kunoichi shrine maiden just as Emi and I agreed on." said Akuko, "She doesn't belong here."

"Yet her destiny says otherwise." Haku countered, "My word is final."

Akuko glowered angrily as the Dragon Soldiers escorted her back to Emi's house in the forest. When Emi heard that Haku was taking full custody of Kameyo, she cried and begged the Dragon Soldiers to keep her daughter. They weren't swayed. She cried the rest of the afternoon even after all her tears ran dry.

Akuko knew something was up with Kameyo and was getting tired of trying to find out what it was. She cursed Kazuhiro the day he blessed Kameyo with that unbreakable destiny. In order for her plans to work, Kameyo had to be a virgin. The last thing she wanted was the turtle throwing herself at a man. She used Emi's fear to strengthen her control on her and her daughter, but it seemed to be futile on Kameyo at this time. Akuko knew she had to hold out until spring when she could put everything into action.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **The New Spy**

Diva was walking towards the door in Shredder's lair, preparing to turn down the Shredder's offer. She didn't care who was right. She loved Raph and truly believed him. As she got to the door outside Shredder's throne room, she heard the sound of a bellowing yell of fury.

Diva saw that the door was opened ajar and peeked inside. She was shocked to find all of them covered with bandages. Rahzar had bandages round his head with one ear sticking out and Tiger Claw had his arm in a sling. It looked as if someone gave them all quite a good ass-whipping.

Shredder was near his throne, glaring at his men. Rocksteady and Rahzar were in the front with Bebop and Fishface behind them. Tiger Claw stood to the side, concerned.

"Shredder, you really piss me off sometimes!" snapped Rocksteady, "Forget about her! What you're doing is pointless and stupid! She's never coming back!"

"SHUT UP!"

Rocksteady ducked as Shredder threw a shuriken at him. It missed and bounced off the floor. He wasn't the Shredder Diva first met. His eyes were ice-cold with a burning fury. He was like a demonic god with a badass temper.

"She's my daughter and I own her!" he snarled, "She _will_ come back to me!"

"You raised her, but only because you kidnapped her from Splinter." said Fishface, "Even your mind-control serum didn't work."

Rahzar bravely stepped forward. "Let the girl go, Master Shredder. She's with the Turtles now. She's our enemy."

"I will never let it go!" roared the Shredder, "She will come back to me! One day, I will have my way!"

"Now let's be reasonable about this!" said Bebop.

"I will have Karai back even if I have to destroy all of New York to do it!"

Shredder stormed angrily down the throne stairs, shoved his way past his mutant men, and started for the door. Diva quickly ducked behind a potted plant in the hall, hoping that he wouldn't see her. Slamming the doors shut behind him, Shredder went to the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. The door immediately opened and he stepped inside.

As soon as the door closed, Diva crept out of her hiding spot and opened the door a little bit to see what was going on.

"You know she betrayed us because she found out the Shredder killed her mother and kidnapped her!" growled Rocksteady, "Why didn't you say anything to stop him?!"

"I tried," said Tiger Claw, "But he won't accept the truth. As his second-in-command, I must honor Master Shredder. All we can do is respect his wishes and not harm her."

Rahzar growled in annoyance. "Yes, we've all sworn to fight at his side, but his denial is making him blind and putting us all in danger. She's becoming more and more of a threat towards him. At this rate, we're going to get busted."

"She's tricked him a dozen times and is able to pull off the same trick more than once." said Fishface. "She's turning him into a fool."

"If you ask me, that guy has completely lost his mind." said Bebop, "I have no idea where the hell it went, but it's gone."

Tiger Claw looked out the window. "It can't be helped. We will respect the Shredder's wishes. Once we destroy the Turtles and Splinter, we can return to our goal of taking over the city and then the world. The Leopard Diva would make a great recruit and the prefect mate for me."

Diva's heart jumped into her throat. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth because it was so dry. Her gut instinct had been right.

Slowly, she backed away from the door, adrenaline starting to race through her body. She saw that she was alone and ran off, fear and anger flooding her mind. She ran from the hall, to the stairwell, up to the roof, and down the building to the streets below.

Diva didn't know where she was running and she didn't care. She just had to get away from there. Far, far away from there, away from the Shredder, away from Tiger Claw. She never wanted to be in that wrenched place again.

In her panic, she didn't see where she was going and soon she ran into someone and fell to the sidewalk.

The person she bumped into turned to face her. "Hey, watch where you're going, you-!"

Diva gasped when she saw that she ran into Raph. He was talking to a police officer and wearing his mutant control officer's uniform. Raph's annoyed look changed quickly to surprise.

"Diva?"

Seeing the officer, Diva crawled back in fear. Raph walked towards her.

"Diva, what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

Diva backed into something behind her. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were behind her and she had backed into Leo's legs. She saw their van and jumped into the back. Raph climbed in after her. She was hiding under the seat, her fur on end and trembling uncontrollably. She began to cry.

Raph knelt at her side. "Tell me what's wrong."

"He—he lied to me..." Diva said, choking through tears, "The Shredder lied to me! You were right, Raph. That's not a clan, it's an army! I ran away as fast as I could."

Raph stroked her head. "Diva, please, come out from under the seat."

Diva climbed out from under the seats and into Raph's arms. He held her close. All she wanted right now was comfort. Her instincts were right about trusting Raph. The only one who had been honest with her. The turtle she grew to love.

"Shh, it's alright." Raph stroked her back. "I'm here."

"I don't wanna go back there." Diva sniffed.

"Wait, Diva," Leo had climbed in with Donnie and Mikey. "Do they know you've walked out on them?"

Diva shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Good," said Leo, "Because that means you are gonna spy for us."

Diva only got more scared. "No, please... I don't wanna go back there. Don't use me."

Raph stood up as high as the van's ceiling would let him. "Let me talk with her."

He led Diva out of the van into a nearby store. Leo took over talking with the policeman for him. He took her into a back hall where no one was looking.

"Diva, we're not trying to use you." said Raph, "We just need you help us so we can help the city."

"But why do you fight him?"

Raph placed his hand on her shoulder. "Because we have no choice and no one else can do it. We don't want to fight as much as he does, but he won't stop until one of us lies dead. The Shredder fights for power and evil, but we fight for the good of others.

Once recruits get involved with the Foot Clan, they have no choice but to join them. Those who refuse or betray them are imprisoned or killed. Karai suffered that same fate by turning on him, but unlike her, he'll give you no mercy on your life. By going in as a spy for us, you can protect yourself and help stop him."

"It's not the Shredder I'm scared of." said Diva, "It's Tiger Claw. I don't like the way he looks at me. He wants me as a mate, but the thought of him touching me makes me sick."

Now Raph was angry. _If you think you're taking my woman, you overgrown jungle cat, you've got a real ass-kicking coming to you._

"Diva, I won't let him claim you. If you don't wish to be his wife, then you don't have to. I can be your husband."

"Husband?" asked Diva.

"We can legally bond ourselves in marriage and he'll be powerless to take you. But only you really want to." He got down on one knee, holding her paw hand. "Diva, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Diva looked down, unsure. This was pretty quick. Raph worried that he had spoken too boldly. She thought about it... she thought about it some more... Her tail twitched a little.

Then... She threw an embrace around Raph.

"Yes, Raphael! I will marry you!"

A happiness he never felt spread through Raph's body. He smiled as he drew her into a kiss. Diva did not regret her decision, she loved Raph. Too soon, Raph broke their kiss and let her go.

"We can't be seen like this. If my boss hears about this, I could lose my job. Let me finish my shift, then we'll talk about someone who can officiate our marriage."

Raph walked back to his brothers with Diva. Leo was already behind the wheel and Donnie and Mikey were waiting outside the van. Diva climbed into the back seat with Raph and Mikey while Donnie rode shotgun. As they rode through the downtown city Diva held Raph's arm.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the Turtles finished work and they went to a church in the more safer part of their neighborhood. Diva was dressed in a wedding gown that she had found and remodeled some time back. Today, she and Raph were getting married and the Turtles knew exactly who to go to to perform the ceremony. April, Casey, and the Mighty Mutanimals were there too, having been called over by Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey, what's up now?" said Mondo, "Come to confess?"

Diva stepped forward. "Slash, I would like to join your team as one of the Mighty Mutanimals."

"Really?" said Slash, "You've made a wise choice, young lady."

"That's not all." said Mikey, "You see, Raph-"

Raph elbowed him in the side.

"Pastor Mark?" Leo called.

A humanoid mouse in a white robe came out of the back room. Pastor Mark was once a normal man who was mutated two years ago and forced to hide the Foot Clan's stash of stolen goods. The Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals helped him out and turned the place back into a normal church.

"Ah, Leonardo, it's good to see you and your brothers again." said the reverend, "You've come to pray?"

"Good evening, Mark." said Leo, "Actually, could you do us a favor?"

"Anything." said Pastor Mark.

"Well," said Raph, "My girlfriend, Leopard Diva and I want to get married right now and we were wondering if you could officiate our marriage. But Diva's going to be spying on Shredder and his men for us, so no one else must know about our marriage. What happens here must never leave this place. Shredder and Tiger Claw might find out."

The pastor smiled. "Of course I can. I own you one. Just let me get my book readings and we'll get this over with."

Mark searched though his books as Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, Karai, and the Mighty Mutanimals looked on as she walked gingerly. Raph helped Diva up the steps as the music finished.

Pastor Mark spoke up. "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Raphael and Leopard Diva. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two."

Raph and Diva looked briefly at each other. They were nervous, but smiling.

"Together, they embark today on a new life together," Pastor Mark continued, "Built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect. Marriage is an ancient tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here celebrating the union between these two people today."

Leatherhead and Slash were listening, but they kept looking over their shoulders at the windows. They wanted to make sure no one from the Foot Clan was watching.

"As we celebrate this bond of unity today it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments. It is with simultaneous feelings of elation and expressions of respect that we proceed. At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Raphael, would you please deliver yours first?"

Raphael took the paper in his hand and read off it. "Today I take you as my wife. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you."

"And now Leopard Diva, would you deliver your vows?" said Pastor Mark.

Diva also read off the paper. "Today I take you as my husband. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you."

"Raphael and Leopard Diva, please join hands." said Pastor Mark. Raph and Diva joined their hands together as the pastor looked at Raph. "Raphael, do you take Leopard Diva as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Raph.

Pastor Mark looked at Diva. "Leopard Diva, will you take Raphael as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Diva.

Pastor Mark smiled. "And so, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man- uh, turtle and wife." Pastor Mark looked at Raph. "You may now kiss your bride."

The two didn't hesitate as Raph and Diva kissed. Casey tried to ignore watching this by checking to make sure the Foot Clan wasn't watching in the window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Raphael and Leopard Diva Hamato!" proclaimed the pastor.

Everyone stood up and clapped as Raph and Diva smiled at each other. Diva was happy and didn't regret anything. This was the turtle she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Raph was more than happy to have Diva as his wife.

* * *

After talking it over with her new family and the Mighty Mutanimals, it was now time for the double-agent operation to begin. Diva had been preparing this for the past 24 hours. She had already worked out her story for what she would say and what to do. Now, she was in an alleyway that the Foot Clan often passed through, waiting for one of them to appear.

After about thirty minutes of idling, she caught sight of Tiger Claw leading Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop through the alleyway. They were carrying boxes filled with supplies, no doubt stolen. Diva casually stood up and walked away as if she didn't see them. Tiger Claw spotted her.

"Leopard Diva?"

Diva gasped, acting like she was scared, and climbed up a nearby fire escape.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tiger Claw dropped the box he was carrying and went after her. The others did much the same thing. Soon Diva lead them on a chase across the rooftops. She managed to stay a few feet ahead of them, being careful not to let them catch her.

At least, not yet.

"Come back!" Tiger Claw called out to her. "We just want to talk!"

"No!" Diva called back, making her voice sound terrified. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

After a while, Diva came to the abandoned warehouse that was her home. She climbed in through a broken window. The Foot Clan followed her inside. They followed her across a pair of catwalks. She then leapt down to the ground floor and hid herself inside the bathroom. Tiger Claw tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Go away!" Diva shouted in an upset voice.

"Leopard Diva, come out." said Tiger Claw, "We've been searching for you all day."

"Leave me alone!" Diva shouted from the other side of the door. "I came in yesterday to ask to join your clan and now you don't want me anymore! I trusted you and you all betrayed me!"

The mutants all stepped back and stared at the door, confused. Diva could already picture the looks on their faces as they wondered what the hell was going on.

"Us?" asked Bebop, startled.

Tiger Claw glared dangerously at the others. "What did you do this time?"

"We didn't do anything!" insisted Fishface, "We don't know what she's talking about!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" yelled Diva.

"No, we don't!" said Fishface.

Tiger Claw tried to open the door again, but it was still locked. "We want you join our clan, dear. You could be a great member, maybe one of the best."

Diva roared, making the others jump. "Don't try to sweet talk me, you double-crossing bastard! You told the Shredder I was a danger to your clan! You said I was threat you wanted him to forget about and I didn't do anything! I heard you boys talking about me!"

Diva could barely control a smile from spreading over her face as she knew her little "misunderstanding" was starting to sink into the evil mutants' minds. Slash suggested she'd use this trick in case they saw her running from the throne room. It seemed to work.

"We weren't talking about you!" yelled Rocksteady, "We were talking about-!"

Tiger Claw raised a threatening paw at Rocksteady, warning him to stop before he revealed too much.

"We were talking about someone else." Tiger Claw finished for him.

Diva slowly opened the door, looking surprised. "You mean... you weren't talking about me?"

"Of course not." said Tiger Claw, "Why would we turn you down? You have great potential."

Diva stepped out. "I'm sorry for all those things I said. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"No hard feelings, my dear?" asked Tiger Claw.

"No."

Diva forced herself a smile as Tiger Claw pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

Shredder was back on his throne, sulking again. Once again, for the millionth time, his men wanted him to forget about Karai. He just wanted them to stop fucking around with him about it. He didn't want to hear those words. They had a lot of painful influence behind them. Something so poisonous, he couldn't bear to hear.

He used to think that time would be his greatest ally to getting Karai back from Splinter and the Turtles. Instead, it became his greatest tormentor. For over four years, the Shredder watched as she grew more distant and spiteful towards him, no longer loyal and obedient to him. First, he pleaded with her, then he threatened her, but she kept telling him to fuck off. She had grown as stubborn as her mother.

He knew very well why Karai left. It was because he lied to her about her parents and tried to control her by force. She was sick of his deception and disowned him for good. He knew he shouldn't have done those things, but it had to be done. She just didn't understand what was good for her and the clan. He rescued Karai from that fire, raised her and trained her to be a strong kunoichi. She would have been his daughter if Tang Shen married him. Tang Shen would still be alive.

The biggest blow to his pride was when she fell in love with the Turtles' friend in the hockey mask—Casey Jones. He never wanted her to be dating a filthy, common American, let alone an ally of the Turtles. Jones knew nothing about real martial arts or fighting, a style that was crude, archaic, and raw. The worse thing Jones would do was grab her and fake sex with her when they knew the Shredder was looking. It sickened Shredder to know that she found the act exciting while he found it repulsive.

However, he was not going to stop trying to win her back. Karai was his daughter and his alone. He might now be alone in this fight, but he would never stop trying to get her back. He would never let her go. One day, she would be all his again.

He would have _his_ way.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door sliding open. He looked up, still pissed off. His anger quickly turned to surprise when Tiger Claw entered the throne room with the Leopard Diva behind him. He hadn't seen her in over five months and longed for her answer. Diva walked over to Shredder and bowed to him in respect.

"Ah, you're back." he said, "Tell me, what's your answer?"

"My answer is yes, Master Shredder." Diva replied.

"Excellent." said the Shredder, "What took you so long to decide?"

Diva looked at Tiger Claw. "There was a slight misunderstanding, but Tiger Claw explained it all to me."

"I see. I will have Tiger Claw arrange your training. It will take about three weeks before you can go on missions with my men."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Diva bowed.

Tiger Claw took her hand. "Shall we celebrate with dinner tonight, my dear?"

Diva forced herself to smile again. This could be her first chance to get some inside information. "I'd love to."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Escape from Japan**

Venus was in her father's dojo, circling a ninja senior student in a one-on-one match. She had her tessen at the ready as he drew out a ninjuto. They both locked and narrowed their eyes. Venus waited for her opponent to make a move.

Seconds seemed like minutes, before he charged forward. As he jabbed at her, Venus caught the blade in the middle of the metal fan. Then she snapped it closed and twisted the sword out of the student's hand, disarming him. She pulled the tessen off the blade and, with the same move she pulled on Leo before, flipped and pinned her opponent onto his back and made a mock jab at his head, purposely missing by a mere inch.

"Teishi!"

Haku's command made Venus stand back from her opponent as he got to his feet. The two bowed to each other as the student accepted defeat. Venus walked over Haku and knelt before him. She had just defeated every ninjutsu student in the room. Leo had taught her how to use her wits and her enemy's strength against a bigger opponent. Her six months of training with him payed off today.

"Well done, Kameyo." said Haku. "You have become an impressive kunoichi. I might promote you to the night watch if you keep it up."

Venus smiled and bowed her head.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone got up and began to leave. Venus went to her room and changed out of her training gear into a pink kimono with yellow, magenta, and purple flowers. This was her second favorite kimono to wear following the azure one with the blossoms and peacock. She no longer had to wear those miko clothes that her mother and Akuko made her wear all day long. Now she only had to wear them during temple worships and ceremonies. She decided to go for a stroll through the garden.

Wearing a fur shawl, she walked into the garden to find it snowing. Though today was the first day of winter, it hadn't snowed very much this month. Venus always loved the first snowfall of the year. It was like hundreds of tiny stars falling gently from the sky. She caught one snowflake in her hand and managed to look at its pattern before it melted. Out of the corner of her eye, Venus saw Kazuhiro standing inside the gazebo.

"Kameyo, would you like to join me?" he asked.

Venus eagerly walked over and joined him under the gazebo. In the weeks which Venus lived in the Dragon Clan monastery, she had come to meet with Kazuhiro. Emi told her that he was a monster, but Venus discovered that he was actually very kind and gentle. He was one of the few people she could share her affair with Leo.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ojīchan." she greeted, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm quite fine, my granddaughter. How was your training this morning?"

"Great. Father said my skill was good enough where I can join the night watch. My boyfriend taught me how to fight an opponent stronger than me."

"The same one I set you up with?"

Venus smiled. "Yes, the same."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes, I love him more than all the stars in the sky. He's kind, brave, and smart. Handsome is only part of him. He showed me so many things and taught me so much. I wish I could live with him."

"If you wish to stay with him, you only need to tell him so."

Venus looked doubtful. "I want to, but... all my friends. They might miss me. So will the rest of the clan. And my mother and sensei... How will I get them to let me go?"

Kazuhiro placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are an adult, Kameyo. You are free to marry him if you wish. You have mine and your father's blessing. I gave you your gift because I wanted you to be happy and safe."

"And I don't have to listen to what my mother or Akuko says I can do?"

Kazuhiro smiled. "Yes. Everyone in the clan may miss you, but they will never forget you. You will always be in our hearts."

Kameyo smiled back until a siren-like scream made her jump.

"You monster! Get away from my daughter!"

Emi was marching through the garden, her face red with anger. A lump formed in Venus's throat as her mother marched over to her. She seized Venus by the wrist, dragging her away from Kazuhiro.

"Mother, stop!" yelled Venus, "You're hurting me!"

"Don't worry, my child," said Emi, "We're leaving now. You won't have to face that monster or fall for his tricks again."

"Mother, let me go!" Venus pulled herself out of her mother's iron grip, "I'm not allowed to be with you anymore!"

"Emi, stop this!" shouted Kazuhiro.

Emi turned on Kazuhiro. "You murderer! You were setting her up with some filthy scoundrel! You tricked her!"

"I did not force Kameyo to do anything, Emi. She went with him at her own free will."

"I will not allow a monster like you to endanger a helpless child!" screamed Emi, "She's my child! I found her! I raised her since she was a baby!"

"Mother! I'm not a kid anymore!" yelled Venus, "I am a kunoichi of the Dragon Clan worthy of the night watch, not some helpless child who needs a babysitter twenty-four hours a day!"

Emi ignored Venus and continued ranting at Kazuhiro. "I will not allow you to deceive her into being with a man! Who is that bastard anyway?! Some pervert from the city?!"

"What Kameyo does is none of your concern, Emi." said Kazuhiro sternly, "He is an honorable and worthy man and she loves him. If she wants to marry him, you cannot stop her. Don't throw a tantrum because you don't like my blessing. One day, you will be grateful for what I did for Kameyo."

Emi fumed at Kazuhiro then snatched Venus's hand. "Come, Kameyo. We're leaving. Now."

Venus could hardly hear her mother as she dragged her away.

"Let's pack your things and get you out of that kimono he put you in."

"Mother, you can't take me!" protested Venus, "Father said you're not allowed to keep me anymore!"

"Don't worry, my child," said Emi, "Once you get away from here, you won't have to see that man he set you up with. And that kimono is not your type. You're a maiden and will always wear the clothes of a miko. You don't like wearing that."

"Mother, let me go!" yelled Venus.

Venus yanked her hand away from her mother and ran from her. Suddenly, she was knocked down backwards. She gasped when she saw Akuko standing over her. Before Venus could do anything, Akuko had gagged her with a sash and tied her wrists up. Venus struggled against Akuko as she was shoved into the back of a covered horse-drawn cart.

Once inside, Venus began to cry. Her mother found out about her secret affair. Thankfully, she didn't know it was Leo. She dreaded what Emi and Akuko would do to her now. She worked her way to get out of her bounds, though the knots were tight. Just then she heard voices from outside the cart.

"Oh, Akuko, it's terrible! Kameyo has a man after her! That monster set her up with him! What will we do? I can't lose my child!"

"Perhaps now is the time to have her take the vows of the virgin kunoichi." said Akuko.

"But what if she refuses?" asked Emi, "The vows won't work if she refuses!"

"I already thought of a plan for that, Emi. She will take them with the Water of Destiny."

"But if we force her, she'll hate me forever!" said Emi. "I don't want to do that to her."

"Neither do I," said Akuko, "But I'm afraid we have no choice. It's the only way to protect her. It may be harsh and she may never forgive us, but I'm only being tough to be kind. Lock her in her room when we take her home and make sure she doesn't get out."

Venus swallowed hard and her hands trembled. She quickly got out her T-phone Leo gave her and made a text to Mimi:

 _HELP! Mother's kidnapped me!_

Twenty seconds later, Venus got a response; _Where are you?_

 _Mother's home. I need help!_ Venus texted.

Since getting a T-phone from Leo, Venus had become a fast texter. She was able to type two hundred words a minute. Venus was anxious as she waited for Mimi to respond. She had to be careful not to let her guard down or else her mother or Akuko would catch her with her phone. Then she'd be in real trouble.

Mimi made a text. _What do you want me to do?_

I quickly typed a long message, being vigilant for Akuko. _Call the other girls and get my things from Father's place. All my stuff is in an azure suitcase. My amulet has knockout pills that can put mother and Akuko to sleep. If that doesn't work, trick them into going into the chicken shed and lock them in there. Don't text me back. Hurry!_

She had just sent the text just then the cart slowed to a stop. Venus quickly put her T-phone on mute and hid it in some hay. She managed to get back in her bounds as Akuko peeked under the cart's cover. With that, she was dragged into the house.

* * *

Venus had hardly slept last night after being kidnapped and taken back to her mother's house. This morning, she used the knockout powder on her mother, but Akuko somehow saw through it this time and locked her in her old room. Venus had to outsmart her. She managed to sneak out under the tatami floors and through a hole in the back of the house.

Her friends Chiko, Tamiko, and Kikuko were already there, hidden in the snowy brush. All of them wore white kimonos and winter shawls to blend into the snow and keep warm. They had Venus's suitcase with her gifts and belongings.

"We've got everything, Kameyo." said Tamiko, being careful to be quiet.

Venus checked the bag. She was happy to find all of her things, including her T-phone from the cart.

"Akuko's still in there." she whispered. "Did you prepare the trap I asked?"

Kikuko nodded. "Mimi and Ami are in the barn, waiting for your signal."

Just then a scream came from the house. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

Venus's heart leapt. Akuko just of checked to see if she was still in the room.

Venus texted Mimi. _Now!_

In the barn, Mimi and Ami knocked over things and made a lot of noise. Akuko's dogs barked to alert their mistress. Venus hid in the snowy brush with Chiko, Kikuko, and Tamiko. She was covered with her white miko cloak to hide her and keep her warm.

They saw Akuko came out of the house through the front door. Her face was already red with anger as she looked around for Venus. Overlapping footprints in the snow made it impossible to tell where she went, but Akuko noticed the door to the chicken coop was open. Inside the coop, there was something green in the back with a blanket covering it.

Believing Venus was hiding in there, Akuko climbed inside the coop and crawled over to the blanket. She didn't see Mimi and Ami locking the door behind her and escaping through the barn.

"Run, Kameyo!" Chiko urged her.

Venus made a break for the treeline, carrying her bag with her. She hoped that it was enough time to get away from Akuko. She was never coming back to this place.

* * *

Akuko was crawling to the back of the chicken coop towards Kameyo. It wasn't an easy thing to do with a broken leg. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it off, prepared to yell at the turtle for trying to escape from her. Only it wasn't Kameyo.

It was a rough life-size doll of her. She turned to exit through the door, but it was locked from the outside. Akuko growled in anger. She had just taken a decoy into a trap and she was locked inside a cold, smelly coop. Akuko's nose wrinkled as she stepped in chicken droppings and sawdust, ruining her kimono.

Out of the corner of her eye, Akuko saw Kameyo running with a suitcase into the forest leading to the cherry orchards. She was going back to safety of the Dragon Clan. She could follow the footprints to wherever Kameyo went, but the coop was locked from the outside and it would take her time to break out of the coop. With a broken leg, she had no chance of catching her. By then it would be too late.

The dogs managed to climb out of their kennel and run over to the coop. One of them tried to open the coop's latch with its teeth, but to no avail.

Though Akuko had to get out of the coop, her main priority was getting Kameyo back before she got away. She couldn't let Haku find out what happened. She called for the dogs' attention as her amulet glowed eerily.

"After her, my pets," she ordered them, "Don't let her get away or you will suffer a fate far worse than you can imagine. I want her back alive and unharmed. Chase off anyone who tries to help her escape. If a man tries to help her, kill him!"

Akuko moved to shift her possession and accidentally stepped on the rooster. The rooster angrily crowed and started kicking and peaking at her. This caused the chicken coop to break out into chaos as the hens got all excited, running, squawking, and flapping all over the place. Akuko screamed as she was lost in a scurry of beaks, talons, and feathers, leaving the dogs to hunt down Kameyo.

* * *

Venus was racing though woods and the snow, her heart beating and her muscles pumping. She was running faster than she ever ran before. She could hear the dogs running after her. They were one thing she couldn't outrun and who knew how long before Akuko got out. She knew Akuko would stop at nothing to get her.

Venus ran deeper into the forest and headed for some brush with thorns. She knew Akuko's dogs would have a harder time following her through there. Some of the thorns nicked her skin, but she didn't care. After a while, she reached the cherry orchard. As she ran, Venus tripped over something hidden in the snow and fell. She scrambled to her feet as the barking got closer. The dogs were coming closer and closer as Venus hurried to her feet.

Venus looked behind her to see that Akuko's four hunting Akitas had finally caught up with her. The dogs leapt at Venus who screamed as they caught her. One dog had her by the leg and the other three had her by her clothing. Her hakama tore as they started dragging her back to the forest towards her mother's home. Venus got her tessen out and tried to slash at the dogs, but one of them yanked her weapon away. She panicked as she tried to fight against the dogs to the best of her ability.

Then she remembered something Leo said about the amulet:

 _"_ _If there's a dire emergency, press the button on the front of the amulet and call my name by speaking into the speaker on the back."_

Venus struggled to reach under her jacket. She had to get away from here, she just had to or she would never see Leo again. Finally, Venus managed to reach inside the front of her jacket and grab the amulet.

* * *

It was snowing long before winter started today. Splinter and April spent the whole day covering every crack and cranny, keeping the heat in the lair and keeping the cold and snow out. The Turtles were warm-blooded like humans, but Rose still couldn't regulate her own body temperature at her age. It was worse at night, but they were able to manage.

The Christmas lights were flashing along the walls among the other decorations. The family celebrated Christmas for the past four years, ever since April and Casey started celebrating with them. This year, their family was going to host a Christmas party in their lair, and April's father and all their friends were joining them. It was only two more days until Christmas.

The Turtles were getting ready to watch another episode of "Spine Chiller Theater." Mikey had just made popcorn and was sharing a bag with Donnie. Raph just came in with two boxes of pizza they ordered an hour earlier. They could practically smell it blocks away.

"Pizza's here!" Raph announced.

"Finally!" said Mikey, "What'd we get?"

"Just pepperoni and cheese."

Mikey scowled, "Damn. I was hoping for Rocky Road."

Raph smirked. "Take it or leave it."

Suddenly, the amulet on Leo's neck let out a shrilling beeping sound like an alarm. Mikey and Donnie screamed as they spilled popcorn all over themselves. Raph almost dropped the pizza boxes, but managed to catch them with fast reflexes. Then a terrified and desperate voice called from the amulet.

" _Leo, help me! They won't let go of me! HEEELLPP!_ "

Dread filled Leo as he recognized the voice of his Venus. The sounds of her screams were mixed in with growling and snarling noises in background. His fear turned to panic as he worried what kind of creature was attacking her.

"Venus! Something's happened to her! She needs me!"

Leo wasted no time. He grabbed his winter gear and katanas and took a T-Portal. His brothers did the same and grabbed their weapons and gear. He hoped he could get to her in time.

* * *

Venus was near the edge of the forest now. She had been trying to claw away from the dogs for some time, hoping that Leo would get to her in time. Suddenly, a portal appeared before her and Leo and his brothers charged out with their weapons drawn, ready for a fight.

"Alright, who's ass are we kicking tonight?" growled Raph.

"Leo!"

They saw Venus being dragged viciously by the dogs into the tree line. She reached out with her hand, trying to reach for her lover.

"LEO!"

In a flash, the brothers charged forward. Mikey smacked one dog on the head and kicked it off Venus. Raph and Donnie pulled two dogs off and threw them aside. Leo pried open the jaws of the dog holding onto Venus's leg and roundhouse kicked it into a tree. He swung his katana at the dog, missing it by mere inches.

"Get back!" he yelled angrily, "Get away from her!"

The dogs viciously lunged at the four brothers. The Turtles were caught off guard as the dogs knocked them to the ground. They found themselves each struggling to stop a dog from attempting a deadly throat bite. For Japanese Akitas, these were unnaturally strong and very aggressive. It was like they were meant for killing. The Turtles tried to reach for their weapons, but they were just out of their reach.

Venus screamed as she tried to pull off the dogs, but they ignored her and continued attacking the Turtles, getting closer and closer to their throats. Then she tried hitting them with her fists. Nothing she did had any effect on the dogs. It seemed as if the dogs were determined to kill Leo and his brothers. She saw her tessen lying in the snow, having been dropped by one of the dogs. In an act of desperation, Venus grabbed the tessen and jammed the sharpened edges onto the dog's muzzle with all her might.

The dog howled in pain and let Leo go. Venus kicked Leo's attacker off him and Leo grabbed his swords. Venus then threw each brother's weapon at his hands. Donnie used his bo to hold of his attacker's mouth before kicking it off. Mikey used the chains of his nunchakus to choke his attacker while he got to his feet. Raph stabbed his attacker in the shoulder with his sai then jabbed his finger into one of the dog's eyes, puncturing it. The dog yelped and shook itself away.

Back on their feet, the Turtles encircled Venus, blocking off the dogs from her. The Turtles readied their weapons as the dogs snarled and circled around them, like a pack of wolves preparing to take down their next victim. The dog with the punctured eye and the dog with the cut-up muzzle dripped blood from their wounds. Mikey swore to himself that he saw the dogs' eyes glowing red.

"What the fuck are these bastards trained to do?!" exclaimed Raph, "Kill people?!"

"They're supposed to be hunting and guard dogs!" said Venus, "They were never like this before!"

Without warning, the dog with the punctured eye latched its jaws onto Raph's forearm, shaking it's head fiercely. Surprised and angry, Raph stabbed it through the other eye with his sai and into its brain. It let his arm go and fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. The other dogs lunged out and the other Turtles struck out with their weapons. Donnie popped out his naginata blade and stabbed one dog in the chest, Mikey slashed open the throat of another dog with one of his kusarigama blades, and Leo cut off the head of the last dog.

The dogs stumbled around for a few seconds before they collapsed. They laid dead and dying, their blood turning the snow crimson red. The Turtles panted heavily, their limbs still shaking from the shock and adrenalin rush. After getting over the shock, Leo dropped his swords and ran over to Venus, holding her close.

"Venus! You okay?" he asked urgently.

"I think so." Venus threw her arms around Leo's neck as tears filled her eyes, "I thought they were going to kill you all."

"The motherfucker bit me on the arm!" Raph shouted.

The others looked at Raph who was clutching his arm. The dog had torn a large gash in his arm. The bite was so deep, the flesh was exposed and it was bleeding. The sight of it nearly made Venus gag. As Donnie bandaged Raph's arm with a spare cloth, Leo turned back to Venus.

"Venus, what happened?" he asked, holding her shoulders, "Who did this to you?"

Venus sniffed. "Akuko sent them on me... My mother…"

"Those bitches, again?" blurted Raph.

Anger burned through Leo like fire, but he kept his cool. "What have they done now? Why didn't you wait until our next date?"

"It would have been too late." she said, "They're going to make me take the vows tonight."

"What vows?" asked Mikey.

"The vows of a virgin kunoichi."

"Venus, why now?" asked Leo. "I thought they were going to wait for you choose."

"Leo, they know about us."

Leo's heart skipped a beat. "Shit!"

"But they don't know it's you." Venus said quickly, and she told them what happened between Emi and Kazuhiro yesterday morning, how she found out about Leo and Venus's affair, and overhearing Akuko and her mother's plans for her after kidnapping her.

"I called my friends to help me," said Venus, "But the dogs somehow got out. If I didn't call for you- I didn't know what else to do."

Venus began to cry. Leo held her close. "Calm down, Venus. You're alright, now. They can't force you."

She only cried harder. "Yes, they can. Akuko will stop at nothing to keep me with her and my mother."

"This is stupid!" yelled Raph, "If they force you to do it, the vows hold no power! They are meaningless!"

"Raph's right," said Donnie, "The vows must be spoken freely or they have no meaning at all."

"That's why Akuko won't let me take the vows the normal way." said Venus, "She's going to force me to swear it with the water of destiny."

"WHAT?!" shouted Raph.

Leo was fuming now. "Okay, that's it! This has gone way too far!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Mikey.

"You dumb twat," growled Donnie, "Swearing something with the water of destiny is unbreakable oath. If you break the oath, you die. So once they force her to take the vows with the water, she will have no choice but follow those vows. AND THAT MEANS SHE WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO BE WITH LEO AGAIN!"

Mikey's face dropped. "What? That's not fair! This woman is frickin' insane!"

Raph twirled out on of his sai with his good arm. "I say we run over there and kick the shit out of-"

Leo held his hand up to stop his brother. "Raph, stop! That won't solve anything. You're in no shape to fight now." He turned to Venus. "Venus, come with us."

Venus looked up at him. "What?"

"Come with us to New York." Leo repeated, "You can stay with us until your mother calms down and you won't be forced to do anything."

Venus wiped her tears. "But when I return, they'll try to do the same thing again."

Leo shook his head. "No, they won't. Our sister will go directly to your father and the clan elders and tell them what happened. You should call him or write a note telling your father what happened. By the time you return, everyone will know you ran away so you wouldn't be forced to do something you didn't want to do. If your dad or clan refuses to put them in their place, then me, Karai, and Master Splinter will do it."

Donnie pulled out his T-Phone and quickly took pictures of everyone's bite wounds and the dogs. He just had to be careful not to show any hands or shells from his brothers in case Emi or Akuko saw them. Donnie took great care unwrapping Raph's bandage before photographing the bite wound. Pictures taken and the arm rebandaged, Donnie put his T-Phone away.

"There." He said, "With these pictures, Karai can prove your case. No one and nothing can disclaim this."

Leo took Venus's hands. "Venus, will you come to my home with me?"

Leo stroked her cheek. Donnie and Mikey watched, anxious and hopeful. They had no idea what she was thinking. Venus looked at the ground.

She thought about it...

She thought about it some more...

Her thoughts were cut short when the Turtles all heard the sound of footprints crunching in the snow. Venus grew worried. Akuko must have gotten out of the chicken coop.

"Get me out of here." said Venus urgently, "I'm going with you, Leo."

The others didn't waste any time. Leo grabbed his swords from the ground and Mikey grabbed Venus's suitcase. Raph activated the T-Portal and opened a path back to New York. With that, the five turtles ran into the portal.

Had the turtles looked back, they would have seen the headless dog's body twitch and starting to get up. The other dead dogs all wobbled to their feet, like zombies coming out of their graves. The dogs started for the portal, but it had already closed, leaving no trace behind. The headless dog's head growled as it's body stumbled around, tripping over itself and slipping on the snow.

* * *

It took Akuko fifteen minutes to break herself out of the coop while being attacked by the chickens. Her kimono was definitely ruined, covered with sawdust, chicken droppings, and chicken feathers. She had relocked the coop and followed the foot and paw prints all the way to the nearby cherry orchard. Upon her arrival, she saw the snow covered in patches of blood, then the dogs and their mutated bodies. The marks and prints in the snow showed there had been a fight or struggle of some sort. They didn't lead anywhere, though. It was like whoever was there just vanished.

The dogs whimpered and folded back their ears in fear as their mistress glared at them, her eyes like burning embers.

"You have failed me, my pets."

A blackish red mist seeped from the dogs' bodies and they all fell to the ground, dead for good. Akuko angrily picked up a piece of Kameyo's clothing from the snow. She was so close to separating Kameyo from her lover forever. Her servants failed.

They allowed Kameyo to get away.

Kameyo couldn't have caused the injuries to the dogs. Those wounds were from weapons with great strength and power behind them. Only a skillful ninja could have done that. Akuko's amulet glowed red as fire burned in her eyes. She had to find Kameyo before the spring, in time for her ritual. And when she found the one responsible for helping Kameyo escape, they would pay dearly.

* * *

Japanese Translation

Teishi – 停止 – Standstill; (to stop)

Kon'nichiwa, Ojīchan. – こんにちは、おじいちゃん – Hello, Grandpa.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **First Night in New York**

April had just finished putting Anton and Rose to bed when she heard a strange sound from the main room and someone screaming for help. Splinter, Diva, and Karai heard it too, but by the time they all came out to see what was going on, the Turtles were gone. A mess of spilled popcorn was all over the floor, the pizza had been set down on the couch untouched, and the movie was still running.

That was about ten minutes ago. April and Diva had finished sweeping up the popcorn mess and turned the T.V. off. Buster was busy eating the pieces of popcorn that had been missed.

Karai rolled her eyes. "I know Mikey and the others can be messy at times, but this is ridiculous."

"They never leave the lair this way without a good reason." said April, "Something must have happened."

"Who was that screaming?" asked Diva half to herself.

Just then, a portal opened in the lair and the Turtles ran in and the portal closed behind them. The first thing they saw was Venus in her torn clothes. Then they saw the blood on the Turtles' weapons.

The moment the Turtles appeared, Buster ran over and tackled Mikey, bombarding him with sloppy kisses.

"Buster, easy! Down, boy, down! No licking!" he cried, pushing Buster away.

"My sons, what's the meaning of this?" asked Splinter.

Diva's face dropped when she saw Raph's bandaged arm which was now seeping blood.

"Oh my god!" she cried, running over, "Raph, what happened?!"

It didn't take long for Splinter to know something happened. "Miwa, pillows and a blanket. Michelangelo, warm water, soap, and ice. April, bandages and the first aid kit."

"And bring a needle and surgical thread with that." added Donnie, "And Buster get away from that pizza!"

Buster stepped down from the table where the pizza boxes were resting. April, Mikey, and Karai ran to fetch the items Splinter requested while he gestured Leo and Donnie to set Venus down on the larger couch. Diva helped Raph sit down on the smaller couch. He was clutching his wounded arm and still upset. Karai soon returned with a warm blanket and two pillows, Mikey came from the kitchen with an icepack and warm water, and April brought the first aid kit.

Venus laid on the couch wrapped in the blanket while Leo cleaned up her leg. He elevated her ankle on the pillows as he placed the ice pack on it. Donnie went over to Raph with the first aid kit and carefully removed the make-shift bandage. Diva, April, and Karai cringed when they saw the bite wound. Donnie carefully cleaned the bite wound with soap and water and an antiseptic solution.

"This is going to have to be stitched in layers." said Donnie, "Whoa, there's a blood vessel that it just missed."

"Tell us what happened." said Splinter.

They told the others everything: the argument between Emi and Kazuhrio, how she and Akuko were going to force Venus to take the virgin kunoichi vows, and the deadly incident with Akuko's dogs. The part about the dogs only made Raph angrier.

"The bastards pinned us down and tried to motherfucking kill us!" he yelled.

"Raph, chill out." said Donnie.

"I don't give a fuck right now!" Raph snapped, "That stupid son of bitch nearly bit my arm off!"

"We know, Raph." said Diva, "You need to calm down, though. That's not good for your blood pressure right now."

Donnie finished cleaning Raph's injuries and got out a needle and thread. Raph growled as Donnie made the first stitch in Raph's arm.

"You did the right thing by leaving, Kameyo." said Splinter.

"Those two are very twisted." said Karai, disgustfully.

Raph growled as Donnie made another stitch. "I hope that bitch is fucking happy now!"

"Raphael, you need to calm down." said Splinter, "Losing your temper and cursing won't make anything better."

Mikey spoke up. "Dude, did you see those dogs' eyes? They were red!"

"You probability saw the retina in back of the eye." said Donnie as he continued to stitch Raph's wounds.

"No, really!" insisted Mikey, "They were blood red and glowing like fireflies!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Mikey, dog eyes aren't red and they don't glow. It's all in your mind. OW!"

Raph yelled again as Donnie made another stitch in his arm.

"Damn it!" yelled Mikey, crossly, "That's what you thought the first time I told you about the Krangg! You did it again with that Krangg creature who pretended to be April's mom!"

"That was hardly our fault, Mikey," said Leo, "Even we couldn't have known."

Raph yelled as Donnie made another stitch. "AHH, FUCK!"

"Easy, Raph." said Donnie, "Just a few more."

Splinter got up. "I'll be in the dojo. If there's anything you need, Kameyo, don't be afraid to ask."

Splinter left the room. Raph continued to growl in pain as Donnie continued to stitch the bite wound close.

"So, how long can I stay here?" asked Venus.

"For as long as you want." said Leo smiling, "You can stay forever if you want to."

Buster had walked over and started sniffing at Venus. She petted him behind the ears.

"I didn't know you had a dog." she said.

"He's mine." said Diva, "His name's Buster. I should warn you, he's a bit mischievous."

Small meowing sounds caught Venus's attention. Three little blob-like kitten creatures in light blue metal collars ran up to the couch and jumped up. One of them was brown like mud, the second was pink with spots of red, and one was cream with black freckles. The family was worried that the kittens would scare Venus when they climbed on her. Instead, she giggled as the pink kitten nuzzled her cheek.

"What are these cute little things?" She asked as she tickled the pink kitten under her chin, "They look like little kittens."

"They are." said Mikey proudly, "They're mutant ice cream cats. That's Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla." A bigger, louder meow came from the kitchen as Ice Cream Kitty trotted into the room. "And that's their mom, Ice Cream Kitty."

Chocolate and Vanilla jumped down and ran over to Ice Cream Kitty. She purred loudly as she tended to the kittens. Strawberry stayed with Venus, curling up in her arm and purring loudly.

Mikey smiled, "Looks like Strawberry likes you."

Venus petted the kitten. "I always wanted a pet cat since I was little, but Mistress Akuko wouldn't let us have one at my mother's home. They're fine with other people, but not her for some reason. They attack her on sight."

"I've heard of people hating cats- AH! But not cats hating people." said Raph.

"Maybe they can sense something evil about her." Mikey suggested, "Kitty gets that way when she senses someone evil."

Donnie finally finished stitching up Raph's arm. With the stitches done, Donnie went over to Venus and examined her leg.

"Looks like she just pulled a muscle," he said, "And the bite didn't break the skin. You'll be fine in the morning, Venus."

Finished with patching everyone's injuries up, Donnie repacked the first aid kit. Raph looked at the stitches on his arm, frowning, but satisfied. Then Venus heard her stomach growling. It was so loud everyone could hear it as Venus held her stomach.

"Oh, sorry." she said, "I was so anxious to leave, I didn't eat anything this morning. What time is it?"

"About eight in the evening on the first day of winter." said Leo.

"What?" Venus was confused. "But the first day of winter was yesterday."

"Yesterday in Japan." said Donnie, "New York is fourteen hours back."

"So it's evening here?" asked Venus.

"You'll get used to the time zone change." said Leo.

Mikey butted in. "Speaking of time, isn't it time for the pizza?"

Mikey opened the first box and took a slice. Raph and Donnie also helped themselves. As Leo helped himself he noticed that Venus was just staring at the box.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Venus, "It's just that I've never had pizza before."

"Never?"

"No, my mother and sensei are strictly traditional. I've never had anything other than their cooking."

"It's alright, you can try a slice."

Venus carefully took a slice from the box. It was still warm as she smelled it. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. Venus heard of this food from her secret trips to the city with her friends. After a moment's hesitation, she gingerly took a bite. She chewed and tasted for a while then she swallowed.

"So, what do you think?" asked Leo.

Venus smiled. "This is really good!"

"If you think that's good, just wait until tomorrow. We know a restaurant you'll love."

Venus took two more bites of her slice. All her life, she only ate rice, fish, and food from the animals of her mother's farmyard. Never had she had something so warm and rich. The mixture of the crust and sauce made a soft, yet chewy texture. The pepperoni was spicy on her tongue and the cheese neutralized it and made it somewhat creamy. It was like it melted inside her mouth. Venus noticed that Leo and his brothers gobbled down just one box of pizza. She could tell they really loved this.

"Is there anything I need to know about New York that I don't know?" Venus asked.

Leo swallowed his food before talking. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow, but don't leave the lair without one of us. You still don't know which places are safe yet. And stay away from the Foot Clan and Purple Dragon Gang. They're dangerous if you're not careful."

"What's the Purple Dragon Gang?"

"Just a bunch of ruthless, thieving scumbags from Chinatown." said Raph, "They know a different form of martial arts, but they're still bad news. Spend most of their time mugging innocent bystanders, robbing stores, and vandalizing the streets. They're like a bunch of savage animals."

"And what can you tell me about the Foot Clan?"

"Stay away from them, Venus," said Leo sternly, "They are great evil and will stop at nothing to destroy us and anyone who helps us. Until you learn how to handle them in battle, you must stay clear of the Shredder. He has no mercy and shows no mercy, not even to his own men."

"Are you kidding?" blurted Raph, "I could write a list of words to describe him. Cold, cruel, ruthless, spiteful, disrespectful, dangerous, insincere, reckless, stubborn, arrogant, insane, bullheaded-"

Leo raised his hand. "Okay, Raph, she gets the idea. Don't rub it in."

"Did I forget to mention that Shredder tried to trick my father into making an alliance with him?" said Venus.

Everyone's heads perked up.

"He did?" Mikey said.

Venus nodded. "I had to play the recording of our talk about Tang Shen to convince my father otherwise. When my father rejected Shredder's offer and called him off as a murder, Shredder attacked us. I was the one who sent him and his men off."

"Wait. Where you the one who shot Shredder and his goons?" Leo was surprised.

Venus smirked. "I was."

"About time someone shot him." said Karai, "I wish it was me, though."

Venus could see Karai making a satisfied smile.

"Hey, anyone still wanna finish watching Spine Chiller Theater?" asked Mikey through a mouthful of pizza.

"Venus, are you okay with scary movies or books?" asked Leo.

"I like horror stories, but I've never had television at my mother's place. I'll try it."

After rewinding the movie, the Turtles returned to watching Spine Chiller Theater. Venus sat next to Leo who held her close. This episode was about a young woman who lived in an isolated farmhouse with an old woman who claimed to be her grandmother. Ever since she was little, she had been forbidden to have any contact with people, claiming they were dangerous.

(Venus knew how that felt.)

In the episode, she met and fell in love with a man in the forest who turned out to be detective. After meeting with each other in secret, the young woman made plans to runway from home. The elderly woman eventually found out the woman's adventures and revealed herself to be a thousand-year-old witch who kidnapped the woman as a baby and locked her up so the witch could use her life force to keep herself young.

The witch locked the woman up and almost completed her ceremony, but was stopped by the police force. During the final fight, the witch couldn't complete the ceremony in time and died from old age. The episode ended with the woman reuniting with her real family and starting her new life with her lover and savior.

"So, Venus, did you like it?" asked Mikey.

"I loved it!" she said smiling, "Yes, it was scary, but I loved it."

The collar on Strawberry's neck started beeping. The kitten got up and climbed over the Turtles' laps to Mikey. He looked concerned.

"What does that mean?" asked Venus.

"Whoa, that means her Freezy Collar's only got five percent power left." said Mikey, "She needs to get back in the freezer so it can recharge."

Venus became worried. "Why in the freezer?"

"Our cats have to stay frozen or they can melt. It they melt completely, they'll die." Mikey picked up Strawberry. "C'mon, girl, let's get you back in the freezer and charge your collar up."

Mikey went for the kitchen. Venus stared at the kitchen curtain as Mikey and Strawberry went through it.

"Your cats have to stay frozen to stay alive?" asked Venus uneasily.

"It wasn't always like this." said Donnie, "Until several months ago, before she had her kittens, the only way for Ice Cream Kitty to stay frozen was to keep her in the freezer. She didn't even have her hind legs."

"You mean she spent her whole life confined to the freezer?" said Venus, "That's sad."

"That's why we've been working to find a better solution and give her more freedom." said Donnie, "Kitty can be outside the freezer, but only for a short amount of time before she melts. It's not very convenient for any cat to live. Just five months ago, I've invented the Freezy Collar. When worn properly, the collar creates a cryothermal aura that keeps the cat's body temperature below freezing, even in outside temperatures of over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit or thirty-seven degrees Celsius. Fully charged, the collar's power can last for up to sixteen hours. They can even hold name tags like a real collar."

Venus smiled, impressed. Leo checked the clock. "It's getting late guys. I'm going to bed."

Leo got up and walked towards the stairs. Venus went down the stairs after him and caught up to him at his bedroom door.

"Leo, where will I be sleeping?"

"You can sleep in my room with me if you want to."

"Oh, okay." Venus looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, Leo?"

"Yes, Venus?"

"Can we... you know, um... Do it now?"

Leo heart leapt as he hoped he heard right, yet he was wary enough to have some restraint.

"Are you sure? You don't need to push yourself."

Venus shook her head. "I've waited too long. I want to do it now."

Leo smiled. Sweeping her off her feet, he opened the door with his back as he carried Venus into the room. He had been wanting to do this for months. It was his first time as much as hers. He learned a few tips from the porn website Mikey used and hoped it would be enough. Tonight, he would finally make her his and turn her into a real woman.

He laid her down on the bed, climbed over her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, hungrier more than ever. He fumbled and untied Kameyo's jacket before he could open it. She helped him by slipping out of her hakama. This was the first time he saw her body fully. Her features were more prominent without the clothes, her slim shell, her breast-shaped plastron plate, and her lean muscle mass. He admired her body as she laid flat on the covers.

Venus trembled in nervousness and excitement. She didn't know what to do, but hoped that Leo knew what he was doing. They quickly striped off Leo's gear and mask. She stared at his body—scarred, muscular, and handsome. It was strange to see him without his mask. Once again, he kissed her and started caressing her body. He rubbed the ridged bumps on her plastron plate and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Venus, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead and do what you want with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt better than her doing it to herself. His tongue slipped into her mouth in one of those French kisses as she moaned. It swirled around her own tongue as she mimicked him. This kiss was much different than the first French kiss they had. It seemed more... well, she didn't have a word for it. But it felt like something along the lines of good. They soon got lost in their passionate kisses and caresses. At the same time, the same ache was building between her legs as her heart beat faster.

"Leo..."

Leo's hand continued to caress her all over her body. She did the same with him and traced every crack and scratch on his plastron plate. He had definitely been through a lot of fights and battles. She felt his hard muscles as she traced the scars on his arms. Scarring didn't disfigure him at all. They made him more beautiful to her. She moaned as he traced kisses down to her neck onto her shell and down to her breasts. His tongue swirled across the left ridge as she writhed beneath him.

"Yes... please..."

Leo's hand trailed down her shell until her got between her legs. He fumbled around until he felt her entrance. It was warm, soft, and very wet. He found the spot that ached and began to rub gently. Venus gasped and tensed up underneath him.

Leo paused. "Venus, you okay! Did I hurt you?

"No, keep going… I'm all yours."

She nodded. He started rubbing that spot again. It was a hundred times better than when she did it herself. She was also getting wetter. Venus could feel that blissful pleasure building. She looked down to see what he was doing only to see a massive erection from him. It was huge. Curious, she reached over and took a hold of it. Leo breathed through his teeth in surprise and froze, his eyes widening.

Venus jerked her hand away. "What? Did that hurt?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just didn't expect that. It's hard for me to control myself."

"Is it supposed to be that big?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled. "It's what you did to me."

He began kissing her again as his finger continued to play with her entrance. She held his erection again. The skin felt soft and warm, but it was hard and solid like a rock. She could feel the blood pulsing against her palm. She gently stroked it and he let out a moan of pleasure. They continued to pleasure each other as Leo managed to pull the covers over them. After a minute or so, he pulled her hand away and climbed over her. Venus closed her legs when he moved closer. He saw fear in eyes.

"Venus, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered my cousin said something about a woman's barrier being torn, and now I'm scared."

He stroked her cheek. "It's normal for a woman to experience some pain during her first time. It's only brief. Once it happens, it will be over. I promise I'll be gentle."

Slowly but surely, she spread her legs open for him as he positioned himself between them. She gripped his arms as she shook nervously. She started to look down at where he was about to enter her, but he tilted her chin up so she would meet eye contact with him.

"Don't look down there, Venus. Just look into my eyes and hold onto me. Stay with me."

Venus was now breathing heavily, but she nodded. She felt him outside her entrance now. He eased himself inside her slowly. Venus's eyes squeezed shut as she tried really hard not to scream out loud from the pain she was experiencing. Leo felt her clawing at his shoulders as pushed into her. Even though she was wet, she was still so tight. With one final thrust, buried himself to the hilt.

Venus couldn't hold back anymore and cried out in pain as he tore through her virginity. At the same time, Leo threw his head back and groaned loudly through clench teeth as she squeezed tightly around him. He had heard from Mikey about the pleasure of having sex, but even he couldn't describe the feeling of it in words. It was so overwhelming it nearly drove him over the edge. After regaining control, he checked on Venus, being careful not to move inside her.

"Venus, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Not that much anymore."

He kissed her again. "You have no idea what kind of affect you have on me."

Venus closed her eyes and relaxed as she slowly adjusted to his size. She could feel him pulsing inside her as it eased away her pain. Without warning, Leo started to pull out.

"Wait, what-?"

She moaned softly as he thrust back into her, sending a wave of... something through her body. It was like chills that warmed her up instead of making her cold. Like the warm, soothing waters of a hot spring.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"No. Could you... could you do that again?"

He thrust into her again. "Like that?"

"Yes... like that..."

Leo moved slowly, making a slow rhythm inside of her. She sighed and relaxed as she felt wave after wave of pleasure ripple through her body. Venus quickly forgot about the pain as more waves flooded her body. She wished she had a word to describe how sex felt. Leo moaned as he picked up the pace a little and Venus's sighs turned into moans of pleasure. They started kissing each other again as he continued to move inside of her.

Soon, their bodies were covered in a sheet of sweat and the room seemed to have warmed up. Even the covers made it too warm. Leo moved the blanket aside as he and Venus continued their coupling. The whole thing was almost making him completely lose his mind as an animal-like desire urged him pick up the pace. He couldn't go any faster unless she wanted him to. He promised her that.

"Leo... you feel... really good... inside me..."

"Venus... I don't want to hurt you, but... fuck... this pace is killing me."

"Do what you want..."

"Are you sure?"

"It's alright... I want you... I need you..."

He let all his control go and started pounding hard inside her like a wild beast, letting his lust takeover. Leo turned Venus over so that she laid on her left side. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and continued thrusting inside her. The bed creaked as Leo trust in and out of her. Venus moaned into the pillow and clenched the sheets in her fists. She felt places she didn't even know she had.

After two minutes of that, he flipped Venus back onto her back with him on top of her. He grunted as he slid in and out of her, and she moaned and cried in pleasure, writhing beneath him. She clenched his biceps tightly, hardly feeling the hard muscles in his arms. The feeling inside of her began to build into something she couldn't fathom.

"Leo... I think I'm about to..."

Leo knew what she was talking about. He could feel his own climax coming, too. He could hardly hold onto her arms as more sweat covered his body. Venus felt the pleasure in her body grow harder into a mind-bending orgasm, causing her to arch her back and scream in ecstasy. She hardly heard Leo swearing as she felt him shutter and come right after her. He quivered as he emptied the last of his seed into her womb.

He collapsed on top of her as she went limp. For a while, they both just lay there, out of breath and exhausted, savoring the lingering feeling of their climaxes. Never before had they felt this much pleasure in their lives. Leo stroked Venus's cheek.

"Venus... you okay?"

"Yes... I had no idea that it could be that way."

"To be honest... I had no idea either."

Leo kissed her again as he found the covers and pulled them over himself and Venus. She cradled herself in his embrace as they snuggled together. It didn't take either them long to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Adapting to a New Home**

Venus woke up in the dark. The bed was so soft and comfortable she didn't want to wake up. At first she thought she was in her room with the clan. But then, her bed was never this springy or comfortable. Her eyes slowly readjusted to the darkest of the room. She saw a dark concrete room filled with American posters and a blue ninja mask on top of an alarm clock on the bedside table.

Then she remembered where she was. She was in New York City. In Leo's room in his bed.

She looked at the turtle sleeping next to her. Leo was still fast asleep. Venus remembered the events from a few hours ago. The way he pleasured her with mind-blowing sensations. She could still feel him inside her, even though the trail he blazed through her was now sore. She remembered how Suki described to her how amazing the union of a man and woman was, but Venus never fully understood it. Never in her wildest imagination could she have known how pleasurable it would be.

So many things had happened and Venus couldn't get back to sleep. She got up from the bed and walked over to a full-length mirror. She looked at the turtle looking back at her. Venus reflected the other events of last night. She remembered how Leo and his brothers saved her from Akuko's dogs, the way Leo's family welcomed her into their home, the dog and ice cream kittens who played with her, the pizza she ate during the movie she watched with them.

Suddenly, Leo came up from behind and smiled at her in the mirror. "Good morning, my little butterfly."

"Good morning."

He circled his arms around her body in an embrace. "You look beautiful this morning."

"You make me feel beautiful." she replied, "What time is it?"

"About six in the morning. By ten this evening it will be Thursday in Japan."

Venus giggled, "It's sort of funny. I was supposed to take virgin vows yesterday and instead I did the exact opposite."

Leo chuckled to himself. "And you don't regret it?"

"No. It was perfect."

"You make my world seem brighter, Venus."

Venus leaned her back against his chest as she held his arms. She savored the warmth of his arms and body.

A beeping sound startled Venus. Leo sighed as he went to his alarm clock and shut off the alarm.

"I'd love to stay with you, but I've got work to do this morning." he said.

"I don't feel like getting up." said Venus.

Leo could see that she was still a little tired, but he smiled. "You can sleep in as long as you want to. I'll ask Karai and April to help you out this morning when you get up. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask them or Splinter. Now I've got to get ready for work."

Venus got back in bed and watched Leo grab his uniform and leave.

She closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep. Instead, she replayed the memories of last night. Her fingers traveled down between her legs and she touched the spot that drove her crazy last night. She moaned softly as she rubbed her clit, though she wished it was Leo doing it instead of her. She laid there for a few minutes, lost with the pleasure of the sensation between her legs. Venus was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice the door opening.

"Venus?"

Venus gasped and sat up in bed. April had entered the room. Thankfully, Venus had the covers over her, so April wasn't able to see her fingering herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." April said.

"Oh no, that's fine." said Venus, "I was just surprised. Are you April?"

April smiled. "Yes, I am. I guess Leo told you about me. Anyway, would you like to take a shower now?"

Venus looked awkwardly at her. "I've never had one. Only baths."

"If you want take a bath, I'd be happy to show you how." said April.

Venus got out of bed and followed April to a large bathroom. The bathroom was much different than the ones in Japan. They had a counter with a sink and storage cabinet underneath. The toilet was a raised seat and the bathtub and shower seemed to be fused into the same thing. Venus was fascinated by how modernized Leo's family was.

She watched as April turned on the water in the tub. After a few seconds, she used her hand to check the water.

"All you have to do is pull the knob out and turn it to the temperature you want. You can use this lever in the tub to plug or drain the water." April stood up. "Would you like to take a bubble bath?"

"I'd love to." said Venus.

"Would you like cherry blossom or lavender?"

"Could I try both?"

April nodded. She went to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out two large containers of pink and purple bubble bath soap. She carefully added two capfuls of each one and the bubbles began foaming in the water. When the tub was full, April turned off the water. Venus put one foot in the water. She was startled by how warm the water was. She put her other foot in and slowly lowered herself into the tub. The warm water and scent of flowers made her relax.

April opened a closet and took out a small bin filled with small bottles. She helped Venus as they scrubbed body wash all over her. It felt like silk on her skin. The bath reminded Venus of the hot springs she bathed in at her parents' homes, only without the scent and bubbles. At one point, April applied a clear substance to the back of Venus's shell.

"April, what is this stuff?" asked Venus.

"Shell wax." said April, "It polishes your shell and protects it. You can use a back scrub brush to get the back of your shell."

After letting the wax settle a little bit, Venus rinsed herself off. With her bath finished, Venus let the water drain and stepped out of the tub. April gave Venus a towel to dry herself off with. After showing Venus how to use the toilet, April brought her back to Leo's room. Laying on the bed was a harness, white wrappings, and an azure eye mask. She knew this was the kunoichi gear she asked Leo to make for her.

She smiled as she got dressed in her new gear. Her harness straps crossed over in an X-like fashion, the straps in the back holding sheathes for two ninjutos. There was a notch in her belt to hold her tessen in. She slipped on the elbow and knee pads, and wrapped bindings on her hands, wrists, and feet. Kameyo looked at the mask as she picked it up. Then she placed the mask over her eyes and tied it in a bow in the back, using two wider sections as guides.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Venus hardly even recognized the turtle in her reflection. It couldn't be her. The turtle's figure was athletic, slim, and feminine, and the gear allowed every curve on her body to stand out. The color of the mask made her eyes more prominent, especially her eyelashes. She realized she looked like a mature woman, a real kunoichi.

"I can't believe that's myself I'm seeing." She said out loud to herself.

"I can." said April, "You look great, Venus."

"Thank you."

April lead Venus upstairs to the living room. Karai was in a black bathrobe and sitting on the couch, watching Rose in her baby carrier. She had already showered, brushed her hair, and put on her makeup. Anton was on the floor, playing with a toy car. He was making zooming sounds as he rolled the toy across the floor.

"You look great, Venus." said Karai.

"Thanks," said Venus.

April picked up Anton to show him to Venus. "Venus, this is Antonello. He's mine and Donnie's son. Anton, this is Venus. She's going to stay with us for while."

Venus smiled brightly. "Hello, Antonello."

Anton stared at Venus, but didn't speak.

"Go on, Anton," said April, "Say hello."

It took Anton three seconds. "Hello."

Venus smiled at Anton. She then looked around and noticed someone missing. Someone she never got to know last night.

"Where's that leopard? I forgot to ask her name."

"You mean Leopard Diva?" said Karai, "She's working right now."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's Raph's wife." said April, "But don't be mentioning that to anyone. She's spying on Shredder for us and we can't blow her cover."

Venus nodded, remembering what happened when Haku turned down Shredder's alliance proposal. "Understood."

Venus then noticed all the strange decorations around the lair. Lights were flashing in what seemed to be a winter wonderland theme of red and green. In the corner was a six-foot tall pine tree decorated with colored balls, different shaped ornaments, shiny fuzzy ropes, and more lights. On top of it was a golden, eight-point star.

"April, what's with all these decorations?" asked Venus.

"It's Christmas." said April, "At least, Christmas is tomorrow. It's a winter holiday we celebrate here in December. Many people around the world celebrate it."

"We didn't celebrate it until after April and Donnie got married." said Karai, "We're hosting a Christmas party tomorrow here with friends and family."

"Some people in Japan celebrate Christmas too," said Venus, "But my clan's very traditional. Could you tell me more about it?"

"How 'bout we tell you over breakfast?" said April, "Master Splinter's cooking this morning."

After picking up Rose, April and Karai lead Venus to the kitchen. Buster was sitting in the doorway, eating his kibble and trying to trip someone. Venus and April spotted Buster and stepped over him. Splinter was at the stove, cooking eggs, rice, and bacon for breakfast. He smiled warmly as Venus entered.

"I see you're up and early, Kameyo." said Splinter.

Karai barely avoided tripping over Buster. "Sorry. Almost got me again."

Venus smiled as Splinter gave her and Karai a breakfast of tamagoyaki with rice. April made herself some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast as well as a small bowl of cereal with half a banana for Anton. Anton climbed up into his booster seat as April placed his breakfast on the table.

After getting a bottle for Rose, April told Venus all about Christmas. She learned about it's different origins, how they celebrated with decorations and giving out gifts, and the fun of spending time with family and friends. Venus could tell it was a religious holiday, but it didn't matter to her.

It sounded like fun.

As Venus finished her meal, she looked at Karai and gasped. A moment ago, Karai's eyes were amber. This time they had no white in them as they were all green with slanted pupils, much like a snake's. Then Venus saw two pointed fangs on Karai's upper jaw behind her lips. _Real_ fangs.

"Your eyes and teeth!" gasped Venus. "What happened?"

Karai blinked and her eyes and teeth returned to normal. She expected that kind of reaction from Venus.

"Nothing." she said, "I've been like this for years. I'm a mutant snake, a viper to be exact. And yes, I am venomous."

Venus remembered what Leo and his brothers told her about Karai's mutation.

"You're still mutant?" said Venus, "How? You looked normal last night and you didn't seem different from anyone else."

"I'm not like other mutants." said Karai, "I can shift between my human and mutant forms. At first, I couldn't control my transformations, but I was later able to control them at will. I can even hide my snake eyes and fangs. They do come out once and while."

"I'm sorry." said Venus.

"Don't be." said Karai, "Since Shredder was kind enough to give me this form, I've accepted what I am and see it as a gift, not a curse."

"When you've spent time as a mutant, Kameyo, you learn to accept who you are." said Splinter.

Venus sat there for a while. All this time, her mother and Akuko told her that mutants were cold, hideous yokai that must be avoided. The truth was that many of them once normal people and animals who were turned into creatures they never wanted to be. Karai and Splinter never wanted to become mutants and they weren't victims, either. They were survivors.

Just then, another woman came into the kitchen. She was dressed as a dark, yet sexy witch with a hat and cape. She wore the same dark makeup as Karai and was Japanese like her, too. She approached Karai. Venus could sense that she could wield shadow magic.

"Mistress, the dawn patrol has gone well with no problems with Shredder and his followers." said the woman.

"How is the new commutation line working?" asked Karai.

"Very well, so far-" The woman noticed Venus at this point and her eyes widened in surprise. Then she gave an amused smile.

"So you're the lady turtle who eloped with Master Leonardo from Japan." said the woman, "So cute."

"Venus, this is Shirigami." said Karai, "She's a friend of mine who's the second-in-command of my half of the Foot Clan."

"It's an honor to meet you." said Venus, "But aren't shirigami the gods who bring death and destruction?"

Shirigami chuckled. "So, you're well educated in Shinto. Yes, that is true. Death and destruction don't have to be a bad thing if you want it to."

Karai spoke to Shirigami again. "Go out and make sure Shredder can't get around here for tomorrow. My family wants everything perfect for their party tomorrow night."

"Yes, Mistress." Shirigami bowed to Karai and turned to leave. "By the way, Turtle, good luck with Master Leonardo. You're lucky to have him."

Shirigami left the kitchen.

"Karai, what is that new communication you were talking about?" asked Venus.

Karai explained. "It's a live video commutation system. We tap into a satellite uplink and use both video and audio feed to commutate with each other from a distance. We can do this from a laptop or a cellphone. It's more efficient than just talking in person and we can even call someone on the other side of the world.

Venus was impressed by this. This was a more advance communication system than her clan's traditional methods of communication.

Just then, Venus remembered her clan. She had been gone for nearly a day in Japan. By this time, her clan would be looking for her. No doubt her father would have realized that she had disappeared and was worried sick about her. Her mother and Akuko were also probably looking for her.

However, the live video commutation gave Venus an idea.

"Karai, can you do a favor for me?" asked Venus.

"That depends." said Karai.

For the next few minutes, Venus told Karai about Leo's suggestion to deal with her mother and Akuko, and her plan. After listening to the idea, Karai thought for only a few seconds.

"I think I can do that." she said, "I'm going to need Donatello's help, but I can do that. I'll be ready to go by this evening."

"Thank you, Karai." said Venus, "You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

Leo had just finished his morning shift with his brothers. They had two stray rescues, one feral capture, and three house calls. After a thirty-minute drive through rush hour traffic, they were back home.

This time, Donnie was driving and Leo was riding shotgun. He smiled as he gazed out the window, recalling his time with Venus last night.

"I say we did great today, guys." he said.

"What's with you now, Leo?" asked Raph, "You've been smiling like that all day."

"Nothing." said Leo, "I'm just feeling really good this morning."

Mikey smiled slyly and leaned over the seat so he could speak into Leo's ear. "You did it with Venus, didn't you?"

Leo sat up. "What?"

Mikey smirked. "Go ahead and say it. You fucked your woman last night."

Leo blushed in embarrassment. Mikey could tell now.

"Dude, that's totally awesome! I thought I heard noises in your room last night."

Mikey was cut off when Leo covered his mouth.

"What I do in my room is none of your business." said Leo with a stern look.

Mikey moved Leo's hand away. "Well, now she can't take those vows anymore."

Even though that was true, it didn't change anything about his annoyance with his younger brother. He didn't have time for than, though. Now that their shift was over, Leo and his brothers could give Venus a tour of the city. April was also going along to take Rose and Anton on their walk.

Finally, Donnie stopped outside the entrance of the lair. The Turtles all got out, ready to change back into their good old ninja gear.

"You guys go ahead." said Donnie, "I'm gonna pick up the party wagon's keys from my lab."

* * *

Venus had spent most of the morning helping April and Splinter around the lair. The chores around the lair were the same as back at him, but it was like learning it all over again. Leo's family had electricity, Wi-Fi access, plumbing, heating, cable, and even a security alarm. Her clan didn't have any of these modern amenities.

She helped wash the breakfast dishes, sweep and tidy the living room, wash and fold the laundry, feed Buster and the ice cream cats, played with Anton, and babysat Rose. She joined April and Splinter in the dojo for a thirty-minute long meditation session, then helped April make meat and cheese sandwiches with carrot sticks and oatmeal cookies for lunch.

After lunch, Venus went to explore the rest of the lair. Karai went to the dojo to talk with Splinter about Venus's plan and April went to the nursery to nurse Rose. Exploring the back, Venus discovered a metal door that said "LAB". Curious, she opened the door and stepped inside.

She found herself in an old sewer drainage room that was full of equipment. One side of the room was connected to a garage with machine parts and tools, another side was like a makeshift medical station with medical needs and appliances. A third part looked like some kind of mad scientist lab with all sorts of measuring beakers, supplies, and other things she had never seen in her life.

Apparently, she had entered some kind of laboratory. Venus's eye caught sight of a glass-covered vat full of an oozy substance. It glowed a strange florescent green and seemed to hum faintly. On the side of the vat was a yellow sign with a strange symbol on it. Underneath the symbol were words she couldn't make out. She thought she read something like "caution", but she couldn't be sure.

She saw the same ooze in a beaker on the lab desk. Curiously, Venus walked over and reached out to touch it. Suddenly, a three-fingered hand snatched her wrist and jerked it away.

"Don't touch that!"

Venus flinched and stepped back from Donnie yelling at her. She was scared that she did something wrong. Donnie calmed down and sighed, but he didn't release her hand.

"Sorry." he said, "Please, don't touch that stuff. It's a powerful mutagen. Anything or anyone that touches it will mutate into the form of whatever biological substance they have most recently been in contact with. It can even turn them into mindless monsters."

Venus sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. If you hadn't stopped me..."

"Didn't you read the sign?" asked Donnie.

Venus shook her head. "Not really. I thought I made out the word caution, but I wasn't sure if I was right."

"Well, you had it right all along. That sign means biological hazard. The yellow color means caution. Next time, look, but don't touch anything in my lab. There's a lot of dangerous stuff in here."

Venus nodded. "Okay."

"C'mon, we're getting ready to give you a tour of the city."

Donnie lead Venus out to the living room. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were already waiting, dressed in pants and winter coats with hoods. April was also waiting in her winter gear. Anton and Rose were wrapped up in winter gear inside their double stroller. April also had Buster on a leash.

Leo offered her some jeans and an azure coat with a white faux fur lining. "Wear these. They will keep you warm."

"And hide your identity." added Raph, "From everything that's happened, it's best if you kept a low profile."

Venus didn't question them as April took Venus to the bathroom and helped her get dressed. The clothes felt weird for Venus, but they were warm. She came back out all bundled up with her hood up.

"Alright, let's get going." said Leo, "We'll take you on a tour, Venus."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Day in New York

Venus watched as the Turtles drove around the neighborhood in the party wagon. She was in awe when she saw their home city. It was nothing like what she imagined. The Turtles' neighborhood was filled with rowhouses made from bricks and stone. They showed her stores, restaurants, and businesses. All of them were being covered in a blanket of snow.

There were so many people, so many noises, so many lights and colors. It was much different than the many times she visited Tokyo. They showed her Chinatown, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, Washington Square, and other exciting places. Nearly everything around the city had been decorated for Christmas, including a giant Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center.

The Turtles parked the party wagon in a parking lot and got out on foot to walk. April was pushing Anton and Rose in the stroller while Mikey walked Buster on a leash. Venus noticed that April and the Turtles took all their belongings and securely locked the van.

They walked through Central Park which was packed full of people. Donnie and April let Anton play with some of his human friends while Raph and Mikey took Buster to the Dog Park to help him burn off some energy. Leo took Venus on a tour of Central Park. They rode in a horse-drawn carriage and stopped to listen to a choir singing Christmas carols.

At about five o'clock, the group met up with Donnie and April and they head back to the party wagon. They drove back to their neighborhood.

"It should be about dinner, now." said Leo, "How 'bout a night at Mr. Murakami's restaurant? My treat."

"Awesome!" said Mikey, "It's been ages!"

"Actually only a month." said Donnie.

"What is this restaurant like?" asked Venus.

"It's a Japanese soup and noddle restaurant in our neighborhood." Leo explained, "Mr. Murakami is the blind owner and chief of the restaurant. My brothers and I helped him out by driving off a gang that was harassing him for protection money. He was so grateful, he invented pizza gyozas as a reward. The restaurant has boomed in popularity since then."

"I've had gyozas before, but I've never heard of pizza gyozas." said Venus, "Are they any like pizza?"

"They are." said Raph, "They're what the restaurant is most popular for. We've known people who traveled from all over the world just to order a plate of them."

Leo looked away from the road as they were approaching an intersection with a two-way stop the other street.

"Let's first drop off Buster at the lair." said Leo, "We can't have-"

April suddenly screamed. "LEO!"

Leo swore badly as he slammed on the breaks. Venus screamed as Leo barely avoiding clipping a motorcycle that zoomed in front of them. The rider also broke to a stop.

Leo quickly pulled over and parked the van. The Turtles unbuckled their seatbelts and climb out of the wagon to check on the rider. The rider parked his bike and lifted up the wind shield of his helmet to confront Leo.

"What the hell?! I am a great motherf-!"

The rider cut off when he saw Leo. Leo's face turned pale when he saw he nearly hit Casey.

"Shit, sorry, Casey!" Leo apologized, "You just came out of nowhere! I could barely stop!"

"You idiot!" Raph exploded, "You can't just speed past a stop sign like that! You are a fucking lucky motherfucking rider!"

"I thought there was a two-way stop for your street." said Casey.

"You are a fucking idiot!" Raph shouted, "We could have killed you! You almost became a hood ornament on our-!"

Venus stopped Raph. "Calm down, Raphael. It was just a mistake. No one was hurt and everything turned out okay."

Casey then noticed Venus and was greatly surprised.

"Whoa, who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right." said Leo, "Venus, this Casey Jones. He's a friend and ally of ours. Casey, this is Venus de Milo from the Dragon Ninja Clan in Japan. She's my girlfriend who just started living with us."

Casey was surprised. "Girlfriend? Dude, you've been dating a turtle chick and you never told me?"

"It's a long story." said Venus.

"It's nice to meet you."

Casey held out his hand to Venus. She stared at it, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I need your hand first." said Casey.

Venus gave Casey her hand and he gently shook it.

"It's a hand shake." said Casey, "It's one of the many ways we say 'hello' in America. So, Venus de Milo, how do you like New York? Pretty neat, huh?"

"I love it." said Venus, "I feel like I've returned home after a long journey."

Somehow, Venus felt that was true. She truly felt at home in New York.

"That's cool." Casey looked at the others. "So what are you guys up to now?"

"We're just about to head over to Mr. Murakami's for di-" Donnie began.

A scream alerted Casey to a commotion inside an alley.

He huffed. "Shit… they're at it again."

Venus looked with the others into the alley. The Purple Dragons, led by Hun, had cornered a young woman in a business suit. Anger and fear raged through Venus as Hun held a gun on the woman.

"Okay, sweetheart," he said, smirking, "Hand over your purse and I won't pump your head full of lead. I'd hate to mess up a pretty little thing like you."

Frightened, the woman obeyed and shakily handed her purse to Hun.

"Good girl," said Sid. "Now hand over your ring."

"You can't take this ring!" cried the woman, "It was my great-grandmother's! It means everything to me! You can have my purse and everything else I have, but please don't take my ring!"

The woman screamed as Hun pistol whipped the woman, knocking her to ground. That made Venus very angry. After all she been through last night and seeing this woman in the same situation as her, she wasn't going to stand by and let those guys mug this woman.

"I'll show you." she growled under her breath.

Gently pushing Leo and Casey aside, Venus whipped out her tessen and marched towards the Purple Dragons.

"Venus, what are you doing?!" Leo barely whispered.

Venus removed her hood and walked into the alley as Fong was about to cut off the woman's finger with a switchblade. She threw her tessen and knocked the knife from Fong's hand. The Purple Dragons looked over at Venus in surprise as she caught her tessen.

"What?" asked Huns, "Another turtle?"

"Let her go!" ordered Venus.

The gang stood here and smiled.

"It's a girl turtle." laughed Fong, "She's kinda cute."

The Purple Dragons laughed. Venus didn't.

"Excuse me!" she said sharply, "You give that lady back her purse right now and leave her alone!"

"Or else what, doll?" asked Hun, still smiling.

The Purple Dragons didn't have time to react as Venus's tessen soared through the air and knocked the gun from Hun's hand. Venus ran over to Hun and tornado kicked him into a brick wall. His head hit the wall hard and he slumped to the pavement in a daze.

The Purple Dragons gasped as Venus caught the purse with one hand and her tessen with the other. Venus paused as she caught her breath, still angry.

"Don't call me 'doll'." she growled.

Fong angrily grabbed the switchblade. "Why, you little bitch!"

The other Purple Dragons charged at Venus. The Turtles, April, and Casey were now scared that the Purple Dragons would overpower and kill Venus.

However, Venus was undeterred.

She went into a double front flip over to Fong. Hitting him with several quick punches to the head, she then knocked him down with a hard right to the jaw. She tried to land a kick at Sid, but he caught her foot. He started laughing, until Venus jumped up and used her other foot to kick him in the head, using Sid's hold on her leg for support.

Now free, Venus cartwheeled, using her legs to repeatedly trip and kick the gang. Tsoi tried to attack Venus from behind, but Venus could sense him and threw a blinding powder in his face. He screamed and covered his eyes as powdered glass got in his eyes. Venus then knocked him out with a quick chop to the temple.

Hun was just regaining his senses. Venus watched him carefully, waiting for him to make a move. Hun noticed that his brass knuckles were missing. Then he saw the gun lying a few feet away from him. As Hun made a desperate run for the gun, Venus leapt towards him and dove between his legs, knocking the gun away. Before he could do anything, Venus stood up, grabbed him by the collar, and kneed him hard in the crotch.

Hun cupped his groin and collapsed to his knees, crippled with pain. He let out a silent groan as Venus circled him. He didn't have a chance to react as she kicked him in the face. The Purple Dragons all laid in the alleyway, out cold and moaning.

The Turtles stood where they were, stunned. They couldn't believe what they just saw Venus do.

"Holy shit!" gasped Casey.

Venus dusted herself off, stepped over the unconscious Purple Dragons, and politely gave the woman her purse. "Sorry about that, miss. There's your purse."

"Oh, thank you!" said the woman gratefully.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." said the woman.

Casey stepped forward. "I'll take care of this. You guys go on ahead."

Venus nodded and the Turtles and April returned to the party wagon.

* * *

Karai was sitting in the living room of her family's lair, dressed in the same kimono she wore at the Dragon Clan's festival. She was holding a folder full of pictures and statements translated into Japanese. She also had a laptop with her clan's new communication system. She was getting ready to head out to talk with Venus's clan about what happened to Venus. She just needed Donnie's help with a few things.

It was only six minutes—though it felt like an hour—before Venus and Donnie walked into the lair. Venus removed Buster's leash and Buster plopped himself down on the couch. Karai stood up.

"You're back," she said, "Donnie, I'm about to head out to talk with Venus's father, but I need your help with a few things."

Donnie knew what she was taking about. "There should be a T-Portal in my lab with the coordinates preset into it. Venus, could I borrow your T-Phone for a sec?"

Venus pulled out her T-Phone and handed it to Donnie. His fingers were like lighting as he worked with the T-Phone. He had only worked on it for about a minute before he handed Venus her phone back.

"There, now you're connected to Karai's VCS." he said.

"Wish me luck." said Karai.

Karai opened the portal as Venus and Donnie returned to the party wagon waiting for them.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Guardian Elements

Karai stood outside the monastery. She promised Venus that she would tell Master Haku about what happened last night—well, yesterday morning here. She had all the evidence she needed in the folder and with Venus's live video message, she knew it would be enough for him to know what happened.

As Karai walked towards the doors, a ninja guard blocked her at the door.

"Sorry, no one is allowed in without an invitation." said the guard.

"Akiyama Kameyo asked me to send an urgent message to Master Haku." said Karai, being careful to say 'Kameyo' and not 'Venus', "She requested that I speak in her place."

The guard was suspicious of her, but he could see the truth in her eyes.

"Very well, follow me."

The guard lead Karai into the monastery. They walked along the hallways and up some stairs as the guard lead Karai to wherever Haku was. Karai held the folder closely as she walked close behind the guard. Soon they arrived outside of a large dojo. Apparently, Haku was in the middle of a meeting with the clan elders, the clan's teachers, and a few students.

The first thing she saw though was Emi kneeling before Haku. She was in a state of hysteria. The second thing she saw was Akuko standing next to Venus's friends. Karai's heart skipped a beat. Did she arrive too late?

"My precious daughter has been kidnapped!" Emi cried.

Haku stood up straight at those words while Karai's stomach twisted. _What the fuck is that bitch thinking?_ she thought.

"Who took Kameyo?" asked Haku.

"I don't know!" cried Emi, "She's been missing since yesterday morning!"

"Did you search for her?"

"Yes! I've asked everyone I could think of! Akuko has searched the woods and found a torn piece of her clothing! I need your help!"

While Emi was still panicking, Akuko was still her usual calm self. A little too calm. Haku turned to Venus's friends.

"Do any of you have any idea where my daughter would have gone?" The women shook their heads. "Do you know who might have taken her?"

They didn't answer. Akuko cast a dark glance at the five women. It was as if they were scared to say what they really wanted to say in front of her.

"Haku, we are wasting time!" pleaded Emi, "Our daughter is who knows where and who knows what could be happening to her!"

Karai knew she had to do something now. She needed to set this right before this whole thing spiraled out of control.

She ran pass the guard and ran into the dojo.

"Master Haku."

Everyone was surprised as Karai hastily walked up to Haku and bowed to him in respect. Akuko seemed more annoyed by her sudden entrance.

"Why do you interrupt us, Hamato Miwa?" asked Haku.

"I'm here to talk about Kameyo, Master Haku." said Karai, "She sent me to tell you about the events of her disappearance."

"Do you know where my daughter is?" asked Emi eagerly, "Is she alright?"

Haku stood up. "Tell us, where is she?"

"She is alive and well." said Karai. She then glared at Emi and Akuko. "And I know these two are not telling you the whole story."

Venus's friends seemed surprised. Emi and Akuko recoiled like they had just been insulted. Haku turned on the two women.

"Emi. Akuko. What did you do this time?" he asked.

Emi became angry. "We didn't do anything. Some vile bastard knocked me out, locked Akuko in our chicken shed, and kidnapped Kameyo!"

Karai interrupted her. "They kidnapped Kameyo in order to force her to take the vows of the virgin kunoichi against her will. With the water of destiny, I might add."

"THEY WHAT?!" Haku practically shouted.

Karai continued. "Kameyo had a boyfriend that she had been dating for the last six months and Emi and Akuko didn't like it. So they kidnapped her from your clan's monastery and tried to lock her away. The minute Kameyo learned about their plans for her, she knocked her mother out with a knockout drug, had Akuko locked up, and called her boyfriend for help. Emi and Akuko were the ones who kidnapped Kameyo and so she ran away."

"How dare you!" snapped Emi, "I would never harm my child and she would never do such a thing! What are you trying to do, you bitch? Make me look like I'm the guilty one?"

Karai rolled her eyes, annoyed and fed up. The woman was acting like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum over a toy she couldn't have. She wasn't the only one who felt that way. Karai swore she heard a boy behind her calling Emi a vulgar name under his breath.

"Don't you call me a bitch." said Karai glumly.

Haku looked at Emi darkly. He asked firmly, "Emi and Akuko, did you do what Hamato Miwa accused you of?"

"I don't know what she's talking about, Master Haku." said Akuko, "Why would I do such a thing?"

Mimi stepped forward. "It is true! They did it to try and make Kameyo breakup with her boyfriend! We're the ones who locked Mistress Akuko in the chicken shed so Kameyo could escape."

Akuko angrily raised a hand at them. "How dare you!"

The five women flinched and backed away, frightened. Karai stepped in between her and the girls, showing Akuko her snake eyes. Akuko backed away, shocked and startled. Karai blinked and her eyes returned to human.

"Don't even try it." she warned, "I won't let you hurt them like your dogs did to Kameyo. They mauled her and tore her clothes when they tried to drag her back."

"Akuko would never hurt my daughter!" yelled Emi.

Karai ignored her. "Kameyo's boyfriend and his brothers had to kill the dogs because they attacked them and they feared for theirs' and Kameyo's lives. One of them was bitten so badly, he needed twenty-four stitches. I have some pictures of everyone's bite wounds and Kameyo's on live video chat right now. She wants to talk with you personally, Master Haku."

Karai flipped open the laptop and set it down in front of Haku. Venus appeared on the screen inside some kind of Japanese themed restaurant. Haku could see that she wasn't wearing the miko outfits Emi and Akuko made her wear. In fact, the only thing she did seem to be wearing was an azure eye mask tied back in a bow. She smiled at him.

" _Kon'nichiwa, Father._ " She said politely, " _I assume Miwa has already told you everything that happened._ "

"I'm caught between two different stories." said Haku, "Hamato Miwa says that you ran away with a lover of yours, but your mother is claiming that you were kidnapped."

" _I assure you, Father, everything Karai said is true._ _The day before yesterday, my mother overheard me and my grandfather, Master Kazuhiro, talking about my secret boyfriend. She and Akuko didn't like my affair and kidnapped me from our clan's monastery. I overheard them planning to force me to take the vows of the virgin kunoichi to keep us from seeing each other again. That was Akuko's idea._ "

Haku saw her frowning. He could tell she was telling the truth and was still upset about it. Venus continued.

" _The thought of losing the man of my life terrified me. It honestly scared me to death. I drugged Mother and had my friends lock Akuko in the chicken shed so I could flee. When Akuko's dogs tried to force me back, I called my boyfriend for help. He and his brothers arrived in time to stop Akuko's dogs, but due to their aggression toward them and me, we had no choice but to kill the dogs._ "

"Where are you now?" asked Haku.

" _I can't tell you the name of my lover, his family, or where we are, but I want you to know that I'm doing fine now. I'll be staying with them for a while, but I'll come back in six months, in time for the next Summer Solstice Festival._ "

"You can't wait six months!" Emi cried, "You must get back now!"

" _I don't want to, Mother. I love it here._ " Venus continued talking to Haku. " _Tell my friends I'm okay and to not worry about me. Oh, and if it's possible, try to find someone who can substitute for me at the temple.. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I have to leave now._ _Sayōnara, Father._ "

"Sayōnara, Kameyo."

The screen went black. Karai took the laptop back and gave Haku the folder. Haku, the elders, and master ninjas then looked through the folder's photos. The photos were in black and white to hide the Turtles' skin color, yet it was still able to show the details. The students looked at each other with shock and outrage, their eyes talking back and forth. Karai wasn't even intimidated as Akuko glowered at her.

"Photos don't lie, Master Haku." said one of the elders.

"I can also support Kameyo's cause." said a voice.

Suki walked into the room.

"You can, Suki?" said Haku.

"I knew about Kameyo's lover for some time." said Suki, "Though I have no idea who this man is. She asked me to teach her the ways of sex, and I happy obliged. I kept it a secret even from Kameyo because we knew that Mistress Akuko would throw a fit if she found out."

"This is outrageous!" Akuko screamed.

Karai huffed. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Master Kazuhiro was trying to force Kameyo into a marrying someone against her will! I only wanted Kameyo to take those virgin vows, so she wouldn't be forced into marrying someone she didn't want to marry!"

"And keep her from marrying her destined husband later on?" Karai countered, "If that was true, you would have said so in the first place."

"She has a point." Suki pointed out.

"Everything I did was to protect her!" yelled Akuko, "I WAS SAVING HER!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone jumped as Haku pounded the floor with his staff. He spoke sharply at Akuko. "I knew you and Emi liked to control everything in Kameyo's life, but you have gone too far this time. Clearly, she was fed up with both of you and decided to stand up to you. Kameyo has left with her lover at her own free will and that's that."

"You can't force Kameyo stay a child forever, Emi and Akuko." said Suki firmly, "Either you accept her boyfriend or none of us will help you find her."

Everyone in the room glowered at Emi and Akuko. Emi looked around the room for a moment before she ran bawling from the room, upset and humiliated. Akuko was so angry, her face had turned purple. Karai smiled to herself. She knew she had won and the two had been put in their places, and no one noticed Karai as she side-stepped over to the Dragon Box and swiped something out of it.

Akuko ran over and snatched the Dragon Box from it's table. Then she made it to the door before making one last threat:

"If you won't help Emi get her daughter back home, then the Guardian Elements shall rot along with the rest of you! You will all be sorry, you- you idiots!" She then hissed quietly into Karai's ear. "No revenge will be greater than the one I have in store for you and Kameyo's lover, Hamato Miwa!"

With a righteous rage, Akuku left the room and slammed the door, slamming it so hard that the door broke off and crashed to the floor. Everyone stood in the room stunned. They had never seen Akuko act so fiercely before. Karai rolled her eyes, disgruntled by how stubborn the stupid bitch was. Then Haku's voice broke the silence as he excused everyone.

All the elders and teachers quickly filed out with the students. Haku then left the dojo, muttering angrily to himself. As he walked out, he almost ran into Kazuhiro and Sakura who had been standing in the doorway. The girls knew they heard everything. When Haku was gone, Sakura walked over to the girls.

"Girls," she said gently, "Where is Kameyo?"

Mimi sadly shook her head. "We're sorry, Mistress Sakura."

"Do you at least know who she's staying with?" asked Sakura.

"We can't," pleaded Mimi, "We made a promise that we wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"She's in New York with my family." Everyone looked at Karai. "She's been secretly dating my brother, Leonardo, for the last six months. When she was kidnapped, she called him for help and went to New York with him."

Kazuhiro's mood lightened up a bit. "That's what I thought."

"I knew it!" said Suki smirking, "I knew those two were hitting it off!"

"She wishes to keep her hiding place a secret." said Karai, "Especially since Mistress Akuko has gone insane."

Mimi looked doubtful. "But her mother will never stop believing that Kameyo was kidnapped. And if Akuko stops her maintaining the Guardian Elements to get what they want, the world will suffer too."

"Oh, do you mean these Guardian Elements?" Karai reached into her obi and pulled out five crystal gem amulets on metal collars.

"The elements!" gasped Mimi, "How did you get them?"

"I swiped them from the box while no one was looking. Having thieving skills comes in handy at times."

"Oh, great," sighed Chiko, "We just had our necks saved by a criminal."

"A reformed criminal." Karai corrected. She bowed to Kazuhiro, "At Kameyo's request, Master Kazuhiro, I'd like to take the elements to her so she can look after them. She will need help from someone besides her mother."

Kazuhiro nodded. "Of course, I will accompany you on the way over."

* * *

"Leo, these are awesome!"

Venus just ate a pizza gyoza. The Turtles and April just brought Venus out to dinner at Mr. Murakami's noodle and soup restaurant. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were already gobbling down their gyozas like starving wolves. Venus had some trouble with their table manners, but she slowly learned to tolerate it.

"I knew you'd like it." said Leo as he popped a gyoza into his mouth. Venus only been in New York for almost a day and now she was starting to talk like him and his brothers.

"These are for you, Venus de Milo." Mr. Murakami set a platter of pizza gyozas in front of Venus. She had been told that Mr. Murakami was blind, yet she was amazed at how easily he was able to cook, serve, and move around the place without any guidance. The blind restaurant owner set another platter in front of April.

"I've notice you have someone else new with you." said Mr. Murakami, "Judging from the sounds of cooing and stroller wheels, I guess a baby about three to six months old."

"My daughter, Rosetta." said Donnie, "She's almost three months."

Mr. Murakami smiled as he returned to the kitchen range. "I'm sure she'll be just like her brother when she grows up, Donatello-san."

Everyone hardly talked as they ate the gyozas. Venus reflected about the Turtles' tour of New York City. Tokyo was large, but she loved New York. It was like she had taken a long journey and had returned home at long last. Though many people drove cars or took buses and taxis, the fastest way to get around was by bike or the subway. Other than the incident with the Purple Dragons, Venus loved the city.

Venus finished her gyozas and saw that Mikey had already ordered seconds. April and Donnie both got up to feed Anton and Rose. Venus notice that the two were careful to take their gyozas with them.

She soon found out why.

Mikey tried to steal Raph's last gyoza only to get his hand slapped away.

"Don't even think about it." he warned with a glare.

Mikey frowned. "Damn."

Venus heard a buzzing sound coming from Leo. She knew it was the sound of a cellphone vibrating. Leo pulled out his T-phone and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?... You did?... Sure, we'll be right over as soon as we can... Okay, bye."

Leo hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Mikey, "Another late night mutant?"

"Karai just got back from talking with Venus's father. He put Venus's mother and Mistress Akuko in their place." The other turtles laughed and exclaimed their relief. "Karai wants us to come back to the lair."

"Now?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, now. Let's go." Everyone got up from their seats and started getting ready to go.

Mikey called out to Mr. Murakami across the counter. "Check, please!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they all returned to the lair to find Karai and Kazuhiro waiting for them. Mikey belched as he finished eating the gyozas he brought back with him. Venus was used to this by now. April took Anton and Rose out of their stroller and took them downstairs to the nursery.

Karai smiled as she saw Venus. "Guys, I did it."

"You got the Guardian Elements?" asked Venus excitedly.

Karai showed her the amulets. The Turtles took a closer look at them and saw each of them had a different symbol inside the gemstone. One had a wave in it, one had a cloud, one had a flame, one had a mountain, and one had a star.

"Those are the Guardian Elements?" asked Raph, "They just look like a bunch of dumb, old amulets."

"Raph, don't say that." scolded Leo, "They're an ancient treasure to Venus's clan. We must respect them."

"Who's Venus?" asked Kazuhiro.

"That's the name Leo and his brothers gave me, Ojīchan." Venus replied. "Venus de Milo."

"Are these amulets really magical?" asked Leo.

"That legend about the nogitsunes was a true story." said Kazuhiro. "The elements have been dormant for a millennium, waiting for new bearers. Each one has a different element. Water, fire, earth, wind, and spirit."

Venus reached out to take the elements from Karai. Suddenly, the five amulets started to glow and hum mysteriously. Surprised, Venus stepped back towards Leo. The elements floated out of Karai's hands and hovered in the air in front the five turtles. Everyone stared at the amulets in wonder.

"Are they supposed to float like that?" asked Mikey.

Slowly, each one of the elements floated over to a turtle and fastened itself onto his or her neck. Leo got the one with the wave, Raph got the one with the flame, Mikey got the one with the mountain, Donnie got the one with the cloud, and Venus got the one with the star. Coincidentally, each gemstone changed to the color of each wearer's mask as they stopped humming and glowing. Leo and his brothers touched the amulets, confused.

Leo broke the silence. "What happened?"

Kazuhiro knew what happened. His family line knew what would happen when this day would come.

"The elements have chosen their new masters."

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looked doubtful at Kazuhiro.

"But, this can't be possible." said Donnie, "There must be a mistake."

Kazuhiro shook his head. "There is no mistake. You and Kameyo are the ones chosen to wield the Guardian Elements. Only a true ninja or kunoichi can wield them. Those who exhibit true courage, sincerity, compassion, integrity, respect, loyalty, and honor of a true warrior. Though their power was too weak before the cleansing at the festival to recognize you, I could tell that the elements had chosen you."

"Are you saying that these things are alive?" asked Raph.

"In a way." said Kazuhiro, "The Guardian Elements thrive on the emotions of friends and loved ones of their master. In return, they provide their master with great power. They awoke and bonded to you at your presence as they would at no one else's. Only the five of you can maintain the Guardian Elements and protect the world from hidden danger. Before you do, I must teach you how to use them."

"Right now?" asked Venus.

"As soon as possible." said Kazuhiro, "Will tomorrow be a good time?"

"It's probability best we wait until after tomorrow." said Leo, "We have special plans tomorrow."

"Very well," said Kazuhiro, "I will return in two days to train you."

* * *

Japanese Translation

Sayōnara – さようなら – Goodbye


End file.
